The Bonds of Friends And Family: TNG Season 4 Part II: Training Exams
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After realizing that the holodeck has been accidentally sabotaged, Wesley Crusher and his team realize there is no way out, but right right through to the end. The training program: The Barque Of Heaven, the test that just barely killed their predecessors. As their parents and the crew try to get them out. The trio realize their one choice is to do a test that will try their bonds.
1. 1) Need Truths Come Out

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

**Characters: Wesley Crusher, William Riker, Beverly Crusher, Jean Luc Picard, Geordi La Forge, Data, Deanna Troi, Worf, Miles O'Brian, Guinan, Jake Kuland, Lal, Lieutenant Reginald Barcley, Ensign Christine Nagel, Lieutenant Junior Grade Luke Burke, Derek Hanson, Ensigns Sarah Hailey, Bradley Elliott, Dana Satterfield, Jason Grogan VI**

**Guest Stars: Lieutenant Harry Bernard Senior, Generals George Hammond, Jacob Carter, Henry 'Hank' Landry, Michael Kerrigan, Ryan Jumper, Jerry Addison, ****Doctors ****Darrel Matheson, Jacob Robert Carson, Dillon Warren, Admirals Andrea Brand, Vance Haden, J.P. Hanson, Gregory Quinn **

**Time Line: One week after brothers and Wesley shows his rival the truth to the rumors of his mother and Captain Picard**

**Synopsis: During a training mission on the holodeck, Wesley Crusher and his team: Jake Kurland and Data's daughter Lal. Who has just been resurrected as a robot get stuck in the system, of the mission their predecessors. The Stargate program's best team and their Starfleet counterpart went on. Realizing there is no way out, but to play the game, the crew now has to insure they survive.**

**Before they continue with their bonding tests and training, for the trio, they realize they have only one option. And that victory is their one chance, in a dangerous test of indurance as they realize this could test their ingenuity, their will and most of all their bonds of friendship and to the limit.**

**Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

**Warnings: Starting from here does the three piece conclusion to Wesley's mission on the planet they marked as Rushmore planet. Before the trio go to the planet they marked as a version of Hokkaido on the Japanese Jaffa planet. But this story covers the rest of their training mission on the holodeck. As the last story covered the first two planets, this ones covers the next 13 now from here.**

**As the test begins the following 32 chapters now, and it's following the team's trip through the trial planets in the Barque Of Heaven. As each 2 chapter piece takes on 1 planet and include the hostile planet that the team ran into Ra's other Mate on. These next chapters from here have the ending results are that, once again, like the Dixon Hill simulation, the holodeck went haywire again.**

**And before Wesley leaves, he's got to fix the holodeck he is using, before they combine three holodecks together. To create a tunnel or cave network for the bonding exercise that he does with Will's team and security teams he's close to. So from here the process follows a new way to deal with the situation, but this story follows the new version to my crossover story in stargate SG-1 now.**

**But from here this story is one of three that brings back Lal as her android self again, instead of being a computer program. So the duo are matched in age, Lal is a droid version of a teenager now in this. And they're borrowing some ideas and equipment off of my other story, as this one is taking off. And from my crossover, in a new timeline, so they fixed a few things that went wrong now.**

**Chapter 1: Messages Decoded Enigma Solved And Heading To Hetara I: Leaving Gaia I**

"If that is not enough to tick off a medical doctor, or a surgeon nothing is right now especially when said medical doctor/surgeon. Said is also the rehab medical doctor and the psychiatrist working with him is the friend of the parents or the victim here." General, Doctor Jacob Robert Carson said and his friends, General, doctors Dillon Warren and Darrel Matheson nodded in agreement as they listened to William Warners's remark.

**_"And you go back and you're stuck there, so we go to stage acting this, around us, Sam. But now that you two just saw everything they never wanted you to see it's game over right now, but what does this remind you of at the moment. And that came out in the movie Heinlein made last year?" _**he asked and Sergeant Jason Perry shook his head as he answered that one as they got it then at the question.

**_"Puppet masters and you're playing the narrator right now, after the psychological effects hit him in the showers at the time. But Hammond, Teal'C, Lou and Jared, you're normal around her and O'neill, Jack's twin fake it. Or getting sent back out and with that in mind here, whatever happened on this planet, it's enough he's determined to not go back, at the moment here Doctor."_**

**_"That's no mistake to why he panicked when he saw us, I saw the fear, in his eyes there. Everything he just told us paints the perfect indicator of more then just being held hostage at the moment. It all points to a POW mixed with getting captured, by a mastermind in mind control. And this man he just told us about is the parasite, it's Hathor, Etana." _**he said to that and the man nodded then.

And with a sigh to him, and the base chief medical officer, Captain, Doctor, Janet Frasier nodded sternly to him. "Hearing this as Janet dragged me into the room, I was pissed, as nothing they told me made any difference right now. But a close call in a cave is one thing, the situation just took a more deadly turn from here." Carson said and the crew nodded as she exchanged looks with Perry at the news as he answered his remark.

**_"But whatever it was he was seeing here is not just any normal something, it's he's suffering three things if he had that reaction and aside from POW. I'm looking at Malnutrition, his system possibly impacted and crashed and he's come down with the stomach flu. And then to top it off is a severe case of P.T.S.D., and if the Colonel's not paying attention that flashback is enough."_**

**_"This is and was a flashback of his attacker here and he wasn't seeing us, but possibly whoever did this to him. What was this mission exactly, if he's reacting like this, Doctor?" _**the man said, his tone concerned and furious, as Warner explained that to him. **_"Matheson asked, after he told us what Samuels has in mind for the technology, to prevent that it was a mission of medical research."_**

**_"And one that took a dangerous and severe jog to the left, he's having flashbacks and is trying to push the damage further. Though if the Colonel was ignoring all the symptoms to a POW stint, he's ending up in the infirmary, because this is illegal. Though if he's trying to interfere with Daniel telling them what happened and it's getting him arrested for aiding and abetting here."_**

**_"The leader of the planet ended up becoming beyond paranoid and evidently tried to force the information out of him of what they were doing there. If the oils of whatever they used on him are any indication. I'm looking at the fact they used our one childhood vulnerability. And turned it into a ticklish man's worse nightmare by enhancing the sense of touch." _**he said and the man nodded.

"Ding, ding, we have a winner and when I see this bastard he's a dead man for it." General Hank Landry said with a firm growl at that. "I hope he's dead right now, because if he's not we're going to kill him, but how long was Pyrus using that thing for?" Commander William Riker asked and he crossed his arms. "After killing Apollo, he used it repeatedly and was alive for 700 years." he said and they nodded as they watched it.

As he wrapped the first to cover him from the waist down and then the other around his shoulders then as he leaned his head against the wall shaking, as he looked at the trio surrounding him. **_"At the moment whatever Sam told you a bit ago was right, they took care of 90% of the damage. There's only 10% left, but I'm running on fumes right now, Jack, guys." _**he said and they nodded as he went further then.

Looking between them, Colonel, Doctor Daniel Jackson sighed at this. **_"In truth, whatever they did to me, turned my body into a drone. But it's the Rocky Horror Picture Show, they capture men on this planet, and turn them into sex toys. The guy that did this me was the chief mine medic, but he's playing the Duchess. And Of Dargul, I'm playing the con artist and I just barely talked them, now."_**

**_"Into letting me go, but I got your message, but the next piece is determining how serious the damage is. With the fact you just saw that, whatever they did to me, or drugged me with caused that next to you, Jack." _**he said and Colonel Jack Eric O'neill looked behind him and saw a puddle of blood and stood up at that in shock.**_ "I would consider that Warfarin." _**Captain Samanth Carter said in shock then.

"I take it that was a bloodthinner in your time frame?" Will asked and the seven generals nodded to him. "We used it to prevent blood clots, but too much causes the victim's blood to turn water like. Just seeing that, this possibility crossed my mind, if they're trying to kill him by causing him to bleed to death was a real possibility in our eyes." Carson told him and thry nodded as they heard the base surgeon say it with a growl.

_**"That's if they didn't do anything else to you right now, because whatever this is I'm not taking chances here, and the last time I saw you looking like this. It was after the gate jumped to the beta gate, but you look like you've been put through the alnighter from hell. Alright I need to know everything, because once this gets back to your uncle, and O'neill is dead meat for it."**_

_**"Though with that in mind, it's enough that they, Bra'tac and General Carter are going to kill him before having him committed to mental health. I mean look at you, this is no damn addiction, you're running on fumes and you have evidence of a POW all over your body. But let me guess, he threw you up in his place, after he tried to escape the mines." **_Warner said and he nodded to him gently then.

_**"Yeah that's what happened here alright at the moment, but the damage was 30 broken bones, damage to 5 internal organs, all the vital ones. Severe muscle, skin and nerve damage and finally I got a hit taken to the back of the head severing my optic nerve. And rendering me blind in both eyes, if not for the technology, I'd be in a wheelchair and blind for the rest of my life."**_

_**"So this way they got me out of the program, but now it's case of mental instability that they're trying to make it out to be. But 'John' crossed a line he can't take back and he's dead meat when their parents hear this."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"So that sums it up, once the general hear this and he's being committed for attempted murder, accessory now to a POW and with it now."**_

_**"Accessory to attempted rape, if you were protecting her from whoever did this to you." **_Perry asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's it exactly right now and to answer the other question now, and it's I was fighting whatever they were trying to do to me. I told the guy that did this, that though they have my body, Sam has my mind, heart and soul and with it, I'm not leaving her now."**_

_**"She doesn't have to save my soul, because it belongs to her already, I'm still me, but it's now a matter of breaking then connection. Because I'd love to see 'John' deal with this and not manage more the month. But I was waiting for Sam to have that premonition on the technology. Because it's enough to lock the door to that planet and disconnect the link between us and that planet."**_

**_"I take it the idiot considered a case of P.T.S.D. after doing a mission like this, but Matheson sent us to one of the Tok'ra leader's planets, and this planet's nasty little surprise was. When on their side of the gate and the courtship rituals activate you're not going anywhere at that. But she does this all of her suitors and to put an end to it, they agree to stay and marry his servants."_**

**_"I don't know if he knew this or not, but I think that Makepeace, Maybourne and the others. And in the NID did this, and when I'm the one making a fool out of them repeatedly. But this was set up, they set me up so they could get me out of the program here. So if he's just trying to ignore that fact, but it's not lasting long, because I'm getting Matheson involved in this as well as Jumper."_**

**_"And I'm not taking anymore of his crap, if I have to tell Hammond the truth I'm going to do that, because he sees the tapes. Or just hears the exacts words 'John' used in the middle of that flashback, he's screwed. Because once the withdrawal hits and that happens again, he's going to pretend I'm still delirious. Even though the worst of the symptoms was over at the moment."_**

**_"But that's aiding and abetting POW, and with just nearly happened, he may not taken that razor and did it himself, but that was close to murder too. But once Hammond hears this, from my point of view, he's screwed. To answer your question yes, I was trying to get the oils of the cream they used on me off."_** he told him and Warner nodded as he answered him then at the new information they got.

**_"Is there anything else, if you're this shaken up, because if you're looking like this, I'm looking at too much drugs and alcohol if you..." _**he started to say and then saw the amount of bile in another corner of the shower. And nodded as Daniel wiped his mouth the towel and they saw a smear of blood on it then. _**"Whatever they did to me, I can't hold anything down right now, but that portion of it now."**_

**_"Yeah, the man that caused that reaction is the same as the interrogator that beat the shit out of Jack, while the other was a medic. The planet doesn't do violence, but they can make you sensitive to touch. _**_**After the second trip back to the gate and Jack's trying to escape the mines, Pyrus's curiosity got peaked. And he decided I wasn't going anywher**_**_e at the time here now."_**

**_"And not without an escort anymore here, his chemist that created that ointment. And gave it to the medic and the medic had it set to him, binding me to him. But it's mixed with the serum to stimulate the nervous system till you can't take anyone's touch. that creme, combined with a serum. One created to enhance the sensitivity of touch, said touch is a man like Dicaprio's character."_**

**_"In the Man In The Iron Mask after he got the daughter in law of Athos into the bedroom, if he was trying to get her on the bed. If she was already is case of ticklish seduction till he stripped and seduced her. That their planet doesn't go further than base three, if I been been put through the tickle torture session. And of an adult's worst nightmare, but they were neutralizing the adrenaline."_**

**_"In my system, and they created a pact to keep me there, but it's not Shyla, I had this medic fall completely in love with me. Repeated use of that creme, the drugs themselves, two words here, Bi-sexual male medic. But the Florence Nightingale effect here after the cave in, whatever he did, I don't know." _**Daniel told him and he nodded slowly as he examined his wrists as his eyes narrowed in anger.

_**"Well that looks like you ingested to much Coumadin as well."**_ he snapped and he nodded. _**"Whatever side effects I don't know, but this went from addiction to a possible case of possession. But destroying me from the inside out, till I broke the damn connection, this is to get me to return. So they can reverse it, but I'm not going back, you have to do it." **_he said and he nodded to him firmly at that.

**_"And the first guy did this to your arms and legs, needle puncture marks, what looks like the strongest wire a person can use. What the hell did they do to you over there, Daniel?" _**Perry said sharply and he sighed as he answered him.**_"Courtship rituals, that take a leaf out of a man's worst nightmare when in the Middle East. But Jason, I have several packets of what they used on me in my robes."_**

**_"But I have nothing left right now at the moment." _**he said and he nodded as he grabbed the robes and then pulled out several vials then.** "****_Which one is which exactly?" _**he asked and Daniel explained that to him.**_"The clear liquid is the serum, and the other is the creme moisturizer they used to keep me tied to him, so we need to create an antidote out of this stuff so we can break the connection."_**

**_"But I'm not going back till every bit of damage left is healed here, but if need be I have to get away from the base, and head for Saint Louis." _**he said and they nodded.**_ "What are we talking here, if you're saying that?" _**he asked and Daniel sighed as he looked at him.**_"I'm saying that if this was like Rob Manneheim and I'm screwed if they start going off one by one, as to why right now here."_**

**_"Because they could have just created more then a pact to bring me back, but possibly a chemical version to what happened to him. But my parents and 989 and now this, I'm suffering every indicator that Rob was when he got possessed. But if they start going off one by one and I need to get off this base, and you have to contact my priest." _**he said and Warner nodded firmly to that news.

_**"I was in Saint Louis and found the books that the trio used to deal with the exorcism now, and I ran into Halloran and McBride while I was out there. But I was studying this in case one of us got hit in the same way, but this is the same as Charlie, code red medical emergency, level V. But if they did something else, and it's we have to call in the order, now." **_he said and they nodded to him.

_**"My priest is a member of the Jesuit order, but he and the duo are my one chance at surviving this right now. Father William Bowdern, he's the one who did the first ever exorcisml and my adoptive grandfather. My one chance is by getting to him, Harris and Hume, as well as Halloran, Mcbride and Richards. They been around my family so long, I need them most in this case."**_

_**"And as to why exactly right now, it's because it's taking to their medical facility, the Alexien Brothers medical institute. But in truth now regarding this my parents are the students of the priest that did it when this happened. But they're going to know who I am the second they put two and two together. Because Shanks is playing me as an adult now, but with it now at the moment."**_

_**"And I don't know if he was trying to find me or not, because if he was then what Nick pulled. That is enough to have him committed, though he was already right now. But I don't know anything about my parents childhood, where they grew up or went to school. And Uncle Darrel never explained that to me yet either, but Darrel, is Doctor Matheson, he's my parents best friend."**_

_**"But whoever else in the joint chiefs knew my parents, once the truth gets out and they're screwed. But I can't trust Frasier now, or Makepeace, and I definitely don't trust Jack, because we were running a test on them, regarding things, but call Carson and tell him to be ready. Because this is going to be enough for them try and make it sound like I'm the one that needs a shrink."**_

_**"But its a real clear psychosis, they're holding Hathor over me, and to them this could be considered a delayed reaction right now. But not going to work, it's either she tells him the truth, and him, or we wait till Sam's father gets involved and with him. For Bra'tac to come back and I'm telling the both this, as they get arrested for lying to Hammond, even after I gave her orders."**_

**_"Especially if the guy dosed you with this drug, before he got started, bruises, all over your arms and legs, and fingernail scratches as well. Alright let me guess this drug doesn't go neutral with the sarcophagus. It can only be done once out of range of the mixer. And with that, if you were about to grab that razor, if I hadn't headed it off, whatever amount they pulled this."_**

**_"But if it means going outside of the program to deal with this, and I'm gone till I send a member of the order and they're screwed after that. Because 'John' is really going to get it and with him, Mckenzie now." _**he said and Warner nodded as he answered him.**_ "I'd consider that reason enough to be scared, since you have connections outside of the program you can go to for medical care here."_**

**_"As the dangers from this just took an even more deadly turn: O'neill is trying to block this out right now, isn't he, that you just took his place. As well as Teal'C's and the rest of the teams you're friends with in the case of this. Save them from this by taking their place, if they did this to others." _**he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him then gently as he relaxed then as he did it.

**_"The damn thing was malfunctioning, I got everything you need for that thing, we can prevent it from ever being used on an innocent person. Sam's premonition was the break I was waiting for, I was waiting till she had that premonition and for him to be on his last legs. Jumper's orders, but I'm beyond sleep deprived, I have nothing left, Bill, three missions back to back."_**

**_"All traumas, and this was the final straw, I'm not going back through that gate. Here's the bad news at the moment, they turned me into a drone. Spiritually and emotionally, I'm still in control, still myself, but physically, they have me. It turns into a fight to free me completely, so code red medical alert, condition V."_** He told him and Warner nodded, his eyes narrowing in anger as he answered him.

**_"Alright that's it, I'm relieving you of active duty, whatever information you need to give me. I'm passing it off to them, but he interferes and you collapse, and I'm going to charge the Colonel for attempted murder for this, on two counts, no I take that back on three counts here. You just got stuck in a position you never should have been in right now at the moment here Daniel._**

**_"And it's because of his reckless behavior that you ended up in their clutches, my problem is trying to get the duo to listen to me when the blasted idiot, is telling them it's the god damn technology. But if she left out important information regarding it or he interrupted it that's going to kill his case. But this just resulted in you getting an honorary promotion to major."_**

**_"And you're going to need to finish this off, but if he's trying to black out that memory I'm contacting Matheson so they can intervene in that. He needs to face that memory." _**Warner said and the duo nodded in agreement to that.**_ "Yeah about that, but Jolinar was a young Tok'ra, she was a new recruit now. But whoever of the system lords sent that Ashrak after her, now the effects of it."_**

**_"Caused the type of situation one gets from schizophrenia, or just a past life now, and she seeing everything in Jolinar's past right now and we can use this. But the part she left out was ' We don't use the sarcophagus, if we don't have to and if we have to, we immediately get out of it to not be tempted to use it again as the effects start causing a alter ego effect, the more you use it.'."_**

**_"However the effects start destroying the good in you, when you cross the limit of 50, and though it keeps you strong in health, the downside to this. Is that it effects the person you really are, especially if you're still recovering from a near fatal injury. Such as a cave in, exposure to radiation, or other fatal injury that would cause you to have to use it to heal that damage now." _**

**_"But when doing so, now, the added side effects are a fast burst of adrenaline, and it takes several hours for the effect to wear off. So limit it's use and it won't effect you, but several times, in short time frame, and if it's been sabotaged to offer more then the necessary level. And it speeds up the conversion from the good you and starts effecting your kalach now, my friend."_**

**_"And never mix drugs with it or it causes a speed-ball effect , but once used, you need to be out in the sun as it drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system.'. Well that's the part that Jack cut off when he woke her up now, I'm also having flashbacks to the members. Of the Tok'ra, their queen was once like the others, till someone changed her perspective now at the time."_**

**_"Whoever did it and I think it was one of my ancestors he helped create their ideals and as a result, is possibly the father for their entire race. He was her consort, but I have to verify that once we find them now and the leader, the current leader is the first of the batch. Who might have memories of whoever the father of their race is, but right now we have to deal with this."_**

**_"Look whatever you do, don't touch my bare skin with your hands, I'm beyond sensitive to touch right now. And to answer you, once I'm recovered, I'm facing it head on, but not now. Just leave the gloves on, for the next 10 hours, I got hit with the latest dose of that drug 2 hours ago. And before we left the left the planet, but the added side effects of this are going to be going off one by one."_**

**_"But any skin on skin contact is enough to trigger a stimuli reaction, though that creme. And drug, were set to him, anyone could set it off and I don't want to risk it. The last doses of the narcotic's and alcohol ended five hours ago. I'm just naming them off to you now, but sleep deprivation, malnutrition. Narcotic and alcohol withdrawal, there's some damage to my muscles and nerves."_**

**_"And my ankle was broken in the cave in, and it feels like it's not all the way healed yet. So though kind of recovered, I'm about to go through withdrawal from the sarcophagus. _**_**And I'm 85% recovered from the damage, but the muscle deterioration's are from being sleep deprived. But I've got close to two months worth of drugs and alcohol built up in my system at the moment."**_

**_"Everything I ate or drank was spiked with that drug, it's a pill version of the serum. Jase, check the pockets of that set of robes the evidence is in the pockets, along with a smaller vial set of the cream and ointment they used on me. We can use that to prepare an antidote just to prevent it from hitting a second time once I do return and finish this, because until recovered."_**

**_"And free of their control, I'm not going back, but to make sure this doesn't happen twice. Best to create an antidote to it and then after studying it and the drug, the pill version of the serum and that creme and oil are getting burned after, but you're dealing in rehab. So Maybourne never does this to a Jaffa, so he can neutralizes their healing abilities, it's effects nullifies Junior's."_**

**_"But I just risked my life to protect her, Teal'C and the guys, but I have nothing left, though that won't stop them from trying to walk me out the front door. But this is a repeater of Charlie, and I don't know if this is a they turned me into a drone, or they created a way to have it acting like a demonic possession, though if it is, and we have to get me as far away from the base as possible."_**

**_"As to why I'm saying this it's because it's close to what happened to Cassie now. But the further away from the gate and the less likely chance they can get me back. So a three week trip by foot is enough of distance, that my parents possible mentor has a chance to break the connection." _**he said and they nodded as they ended the conversation at that as the quintet nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah alright we seen enough, no matter how many times Maxwell or J.J. say it now, we are not letting up scrutiny, and though you got compromised. That gave us a key needed to destroy the Borg, but you're close to making one star Jean Luc, really close. Another 3 years should do it and then you make Admiral at the moment now." Admiral J.P. Hanson told him and he nodded to him as he looked between him and Admiral Andrea Brand.

"If something happens and Wesley gets hurt, you better let me take back his training Vance, Andrea." Captain Jean Luc Picard told them and they nodded to him. "He prefers working in practical to simulation, but he told me this directly at the moment. He wants to stay under my command at the moment, so though his father. I'm also his Captain and commander for life at the moment too." he said and they both nodded to the news.

"You choosing to adopt him, before you and Dr. Crusher..." she asked and he nodded. "I am, in fact, I was intending to do so, before we reach that step finally. But for all these children know, their rumors become true and what will that do to their careers. If they try to sabotage him in the way J.J. and Robby's grandfathers did Daniel's?" he said and the committee nodded in agreement as SGA-1 looked at the group as they went over it.

"After we get the darn thing fixed we got the nine in training to do this too, but so far the trio are passing with high marks at the moment here. But whether or not we get the same results from Derek and his trio, his team, is yet to be determined." Picard said and the committee members nodded as Lieutenant Commander Johnny Sheppard, the leader of Commander Daniel Jackson's version of SGA-1 looked between them as he said it.

"Are the guys joining the crew soon?" Johnny asked and he chuckled. "Daniel and Tom?" General Jerome 'Jerry' Addison asked and he nodded. "They got another year before their mission ends and they're being added to the crew, Johnny." he said and his best friend, Lieutenant Rodney Mckay, said it. "I just wish the year would go by faster, we miss the guys." he said and General George Hammond looked between them gently at that.

"I know you want your brother and Tom back, but they'll be back next year if the ship gets hijacked son. I got them on a mission of intelligence, regarding what is going on in the Cuellar system. I'm testing Maxwell in his psychosis, and as is Vance at the moment, Jean Luc. We'll call you if need be, but you may have to run him down to arrest him, as the treaty is the same as the one with the nine." he said and Picard nodded to him firmly.

"That's what Q meant, he's on a mission of intelligence?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah it is, they're going to investigate things, regarding Maxwell's claim this was a ruse. That the Cardassians are biding their time and gathering their forces at the moment. They take the initiative and I want you to question him for us, and be as stern as possible." Addison told him and he nodded to the orders as he looked between them.

"Ryan and I did this before, so rehearsal, use the real conversation as we had this same conversation with Johnny, West and Vidrine. Before we realized that Jack was framed, for everything at the time and Janet with him. Jack, your Jack, told me that the group in cardassians is running supply ships back and forth. If that is to be believed I assume that they're creating a device like the first spawn group of symbiotes, but your contact."

"Just watch out as one of his team would be examining the terminal interface system, so I'll give you two guesses, but you're only going to need one. Reason being as this is barely a month after Wesley leaves." he said and Lieutenant Worf said it for all of them. "He's looking for the security chip that Wesley created, so he can yank it, to make it easier to turn us into the cell that gets it, whatever it is, into the federation now here."

"Data, if you have a copy of it, I suggest creating more and hide them all over the system, every section necessary, we make this as easy as possible on him." he said and Commander Data nodded to the suggestion as he hid a smile. 'No need, I intend to when we got another attempt at Soong controlling me, but your human. To humanoid feelings are going to make you forget you gave that suggestion.' he said softly to himself at that.

"Commander, I order you not to tell us where you hid them, if we get hijacked, the enemy gets that information and we're screwed, so I am making this a direct order. Commander Data after you create however many as possible I want you to hide them and then do not, under any circumstances. Tell us, me, Commander Riker or Lieutenant Worf where you hid them." Picard said and he nodded to the orders gently at that.

"Data, I am also making that a direct order I want you to create these chips, but although you never told your crew, tell me and the committee only. And download that information into Lal, so if there is a foothold on the ship, Wesley can do our research. And for us and direct with her, before you turn her back up security programs on." Admiral, Doctor, Walter Morrison said and he nodded to the orders gently at that remark then.

As he looked between them as he went to it then. "Our perp deactivates you, just leave everything the kids need to know in the system. He's doing Katherine's studies for her, because we're sending her back if there's further trouble." he said and the sextet nodded in delight at that. "That would be great, get our second year crew back in one piece, to further his emotional recovery from that." Lieutenant Erica Michaels said to that news.

"Michaels watch whoever is in your department if our leech directs you to ambush him in a certain place, if they react to the remark you just found your leaks. And arrest them and do Dr. Crushers decisions for her and until she and Counselor Troi are free. And can lay into them for breaking a confidential pact you all agreed to." he added and Michaels nodded to his order as she looked at her friends in the medical/Psychiatric department.

"You thinking what I'm thinking ladies?" she asked and Commander Doctor Beverly Crusher nodded as she exchanged stern looks with Michaels and Deanna Troi at that. "Looking at this carefully, I'd say that the reason he destroyed the ship was two fold: 1) being that the supply ships are mass producing whatever infected our ship. And 2) and like J.J.'s grandfather, he flipped out in the way that he did, over Jackson did."

"But we just ended the war between us and the Cardassians, and right now we don't need another sustained conflict after we just gave the Borg a bloody nose." Beverly said and the committee nodded in agreement. "That's not if he flipped out, but if he went section 8 and stays that way, it's being arrested or he's getting neutralized." Hanson said in answer to that and Picard answered him as he looked between the sextet then.

"Maxwell is one of Starfleet's best captains, why would he go rogue, exactly?" Picard asked and Hammond crossed his arms. "His grandfather was the lieutenant colonel that decided to test the bomb on the slave farm that the team was on. That planet had the naquada in the soil, but in the soil next to the gate. Both together it would destroy a sizable chunk of the planet and never mind the fact that with gate open right now."

"You got massive pulses of radiation coming through it, but Bauer was a gung ho patsy, but we arrested three more and Woolsey got revealed he was the one pulling strings. Hearing this the kids all let him have it as he got arrested twice for his choices. But he's determined to turn this around and despite everything that he and Kinsey said. Hayes never believed a word of it, Maxwell is NID." he explained and Picard nodded slowly then.

"That branch specializes in chronic paranoia, as a result, they believe like Maxwell does that the treaty between us and the Cardassians was a ruse. Just to give them breathing room and time to regroup." Hammond explained and he crossed his arms at that. "And so alone he decided to abandon the treaty?" he asked and Hammond nodded. "Play back that conversation for me, I can just alter the words from system lords to Cardassians."

"You want me to use your exact words, Admiral?" Picard asked and they nodded. "Please do at your level, you're a colonel barring one star general at the moment, Jean Luc. As such, though in the field all the time you're just like me with George at the base. I got field work at the moment here, then again the three of you took turns. In heading off the planet at the time right, though I spent 75% of that in the field for Egeria here now."

"But at the moment in this case, these NID see any threat like the renegades, Borg, Cardassians, Ori, even the Replicators as a threat. In which case, you run the Enterprise the way your grandfather ran Atlantis at the time now. Though not here, Daniel and Tom are just like their grandfathers, but we're considering. In sending SG-1, Frasier, Feretti, Matheson and Warren here to help out next year." Jacob told him and he nodded gently.

"Just pretend you're your grandfather and our Johnny is your J.J., so same words, but in a different century." Addison said and he closed his eyes as a second later, a flash lit up the room changing him into his original uniform and the duo into their first two years. Before they saw a copy of John O'neill standing in front of them at that and nodded. "Do the rehearsal with J.J., or Johnny, and then do it and exchange sentences for Maxwell."

"As I lay into him for the ten of you Sirs." he said and they nodded gently to him. "You're practically a 1 star anyway, so just let him have it." Landry told him and he nodded as they started it then. "Sir I have to tell you, I was relieved when I realized that it was you the joint chiefs sent after me. Someone who knows what it's really like out here." John said and Picard said it firmly to that as he focused as though this was 'John' at that.

"I know of nothing out here, that could possibly justify what you have done." he said and John said it gently to that remark. "Then listen to this, that withdrawal after the attack on Langara, was a fake. The reports were given out that Anubis was amassing an army, after his tries at fixing the instabilities in the Naquadria were unsuccessful. The technology needed to create this army was based on a device by another alien scientist."

"And the device was the origin of the sarcophagus technology." he said and Picard crossed his arms at that. "How do you know this?" he asked and John shrugged. "Information comes our way." he said and Picard pressed further at that. "From who, where is your documentation?" he asked him at that firmly at that. "I know what he's doing, we can smell it, but there is no good reason for a sudden withdrawal like this."

"Or for a science station out by that location, but that is a hell of strategic site for a military cloning site. A jumping off port directly into three earth sectors in range of several planets with a lock to earth. My sources say he's been running supply ships back and forth and no one is going to tell us it was for scientific research on the naquadria." he said and Picard said it gently as he watched him carefully at that remark then.

"But whatever your circumstances, why didn't you notify the SGC or tell the joint chiefs?" he asked and John scoffed as he said it. "And wait six months while the beauracrats are sitting around reading reports. And trying to figure out what to do, they don't know what's going on out there, but you should Sir, you know what it's like to be under fire." he said and Picard said it gently as he watched him carefully at that remark then.

"You weren't under fire." he said to him and John injected an irritated tone into his voice at that. "Lives were at stake." he said and he countered that as he answered that firmly. "Whose lives?" he said and the frustration boiled over as he finished with the snapped off remark. "We had to act now!" he said and Picard said it firmly to that. "Why?" he asked and John sighed in annoyance as he said it in disgust at that remark firmly.

"It smells musty in here, like a beauracrats office." he said and hearing the sneer in the tone, Picard said it with a warning tone to that remark. "You have killed over 500,000,000,000 people and you have taken us to the brink of war." he said and John countered that with the next remark as he pretended to inject a reasoning tone. And into his voice as he answered him then gently at that as he said it to him at that remark.

"We prevented war, or at the very least delayed it a good long time, the peace treaty was just a ruse, to give them breathing room. And time to regroup." he said and Hammond crossed his arms at that as Picard answered. "And so all alone and against the advice of our allies and our orders, the president's orders, you decided to dispose of the treaty." he said and Jack answered that remark, as he heard the annoyed disgust in his tone.

"We took the initiative, we did what had to be done." he said and Picard said it with a stern growl as he looked at John at that. 'Young man, I know what this is really about, you want revenge for what he did to Skaara and slaughtered our allies.' he thought as he answered him. "What had to be done hmm, for whom, why would a man, with a long and brilliant service suddenly abandon the fundamental principles that he's believed in."

"And even fought for, all of his life? Well I believe it's because of what they did to your team, and your surrogate son." he said John shook his head, trying to deny it then. "Not true, that's not true!" he said and Picard went for the throat at that as he said it to him. 'Young man there is no getting passed this in our eyes.' he thought to himself sternly to that. "To avenge their deaths." he said and John looked up at him in angered disgust.

As he answered that. "You're a fool Picard, history will look at you and say this man is a fool." he said and Hammond crossed his arms as Picard said it for all of them at that as he looked at him. "I'll accept the judgement of history." Picard said and John injected a threatening tone of reasonibility into his voice at that as he said it to him. "When it becomes clear to what Anubis is doing, what the system lords have been doing."

"We will be vindicated." he said Picard said it with a firm tone of finality into his voice. "What the system lords, let alone Anubis, have or have not done yet is irrelevant right now." he said and that did it then as the anger at the remark shot through him as he blurted it out at that remark as he looked at him in anger and disgust. "Irrelevant?!" he snapped and turned around, before taking a deep breath and turned back to him

"Then come with me, we go check track down one of their supply ships or strongholds and we'll see how irrelevant it is." he said and at that Picard shook his head as he made the decision then as he said it. "We're not going after any more supply ships or strongholds, your men, if they're on a mission right now. They are to report direct to the SGC right now, the program is on hiatus as of this moment, all gate operations."

"And that is out going gate operations are terminated until the reset, starting now, Major. You and your men are ordered to report directly to the Alpha Site, all NID personnel are to report to the Alpha Site. All the SGC and the NID officers are returning to Federation space together, those are Starfleet orders." he said as he moved into place in front of Jack as he said it, while injecting as a stern a tone as possible to him then at that

And as he said it to him then. "I will permit you the dignity of retaining your ranks and command until then. The only other option is placing you in the brig, and discharging you dishonorably." he said with a beyond stern tone and John sighed at that as he looked down as Picard looked between the trio at that. "Yes alright that's perfect, expect that attitude from Maxwell when we sent you after him right now, and in this case."

"We get reports back that there was a destroyed ship in the Cuellar system, we're sending you, since you think like we do." Landry said and Picard nodded. "Next year if there's trouble when I send Wesley home on break, we're deciding. Now to send SG's 1, 2, and 4 along with Frasier and our cubs, Wesley has his adult version. So we can get the pressure of what the traveler told you off him." Brand said and they nodded in relief.

"We get trouble next year, I need all the help I can get at the now, just to prevent the symbiotes, if what comes next is the same as Hathor. As it has the whatever it is trying to jump off the ship and into our starbases. Especially if Wesley is their one way to get it, whatever it is, to earth." he said and they nodded as Brand answered him. "That happens and I'm turning his training back over to you." she said and the crew nodded to her.

"Well by then, there is a possibility of certain rumors turning true now." he said sternly and Hanson paled at that remark as Beverly took Picard's hand and he squeezed her's. "We're willing to turn the other way if you guys wish to bend that rule, it's been 13 years, your journey over Jack is coming to an end. And a new journey starts when you're ready to take that leap, you two." Admiral Vance Haden told them and they nodded gently.

"I'd hate to be the idiot that tries that, they see Wes in action, and then get the truth that you are six months away from getting together and he's toast." Ensign Jason Grogan said to that and they nodded in agreement to that. "Yes and all of you knew this already, I'm practicaly his father anyway, but if that is enough to get their attention. Just wait til they find out I really am his father and they, Will and Deanna, are his godparents now."

"We're close to the end of that journey that, to him, I am his father, Will his godfather and Jack abandoned him when he was going on 6." Picard said and the 9 nodded in agreement. "Journey's end, has a nice ring to it and no pun intended right now." Geordi said and Beverly closed her eyes at that as they tried to keep from laughing. "Real and adoptive family members, but he knows what to do." Jenson said and the duo nodded.

"And young man forget it, until his vacation there is no way in hell, you are going down there to join Peter, or he comes up here to join you, nothing. Guinan, age restriction requirements on the real thing starting now, Ben you too. And Geordi, David, I want you to put a parental lock on the replicators for the real ethanol." Picard and Will said together and the quartet nodded to the orders gently at that remark then sternly.

"One other thing, the restriction is 13 to 14 in teenagers at minimum and 15 to normal, fully grown adult, only. The cubs are only allowed in there if accompanied by a caretaker, us adults or their babysitter, for younger then 13 in the teenagers as babysitters. For the kids younger then 21, there is to be no consumption of ethanol of any kind in there, non alcoholic only, Guinan, Ben." Beverly said, adding on to the last age restriction, gently.

"After the last riot in there, I'm not surprised you're saying that, Bev, but this is not turning into the S.E. Hinton book, and not when the youngest of the cubs gang. When in the boys is my son and Harry Jr., if anything, I'd say that the youngest of the gang. Said are Harry and Mace, in the book, Jake is one piece, Wes is the older brother. And to the narrator, that just leaves Charlie and whoever Wes meets next to him if he joins a team."

"Leaving Brad and Jason as the last members of the gang." Ensign Amy Carpenter said as her husband, Lieutenant William Carpenter nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that. "That happens for real and Brad and I are going to kill, vocally, whoever traumatizes the duo for that, but Wes is at the academy, Jake, Charlie, Brad and I are here. And our youngest see something that traumatizes them beyond belief right now at the moment."

"Ensign Carpenter, but seriously, this is why we say think before you act, otherwise you're going to blow your career for life right now. But again and again we got to keep flushing the toxic chemicals out of their bodies, what's the end of the line in your eyes?" Grogan asked and Hammond answered that. "That would be what you just described and it causes a seizure serious enough to put them in ICU." he said and they nodded to him.

"My son is the oldest of the sextet with Katie and Mason next to him, as such to them it's though 359 years into the future. It's that something's never change, no matter what age group you're in: Wes is Daniel, Jake is Lou, that makes Jason and Brad Jack and Charlie. And the oldest of the boys are taking care of their baby siblings until the middle child one returns home finally." Lieutenant Harry Bernard Senior said bemused and they nodded.

"Just what is the deal with him and you, if he's always surrounded by your kids?!" Derek Hanson said in shock and the trio crossed their arms. "Our Sons and the girls were captured by a planet called Aldea, three years ago, young man. Kidnapped, that is what brought us seven together, he is their big brother as the oldest of the seven of us." Bernard said sternly and he swallowed hard at the news as he looked between the trio.


	2. 2) Enigmas Resolved And Hetara I

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

**Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

**Warnings: Starting from here does the three piece conclusion to Wesley's mission on the planet they marked as Rushmore planet. Before the trio go to the planet they marked as a version of Hokkaido on the Japanese Jaffa planet. But this story covers the rest of their training mission on the holodeck. As the last story covered the first two planets, this ones covers the next 13 now from here.**

**As the test begins the following 32 chapters now, and it's following the team's trip through the trial planets in the Barque Of Heaven. As each 2 chapter piece takes on 1 planet and include the hostile planet that the team ran into Ra's other Mate on. These next chapters from here have the ending results are that, once again, like the Dixon Hill simulation, the holodeck went haywire again.**

**And before Wesley leaves, he's got to fix the holodeck he is using, before they combine three holodecks together. To create a tunnel or cave network for the bonding exercise that he does with Will's team and security teams he's close to. So from here the process follows a new way to deal with the situation, but this story follows the new version to my crossover story in stargate SG-1 now.**

**But from here this story is one of three that brings back Lal as her android self again, instead of being a computer program. So the duo are matched in age, Lal is a droid version of a teenager now in this. And they're borrowing some ideas and equipment off of my other story, as this one is taking off. And from my crossover, in a new timeline, so they fixed a few things that went wrong now.**

**Chapter 2: Messages Decoded Enigma Solved And Heading To Hetara II: Leaving Gaia II**

"Had three jobs, but the big one is acting big brother for the youngest of the crew young man, Jake followed his lead, but this is why he is held under such high esteem by us. To you he is the crew's pet, Jake with him, to us he's acting like a true crew member. His job as a junior crew mate, though in training was acting big brother, and for the cubs. Five to 10 years younger then he is, he helps us by finding better ways for us to do this."

"And knows that his best way to help is by staying where we can see him or 2) is with the kids protecting them at the time, say Danar." Geordi said and he swallowed hard at that. "And your other opponent, Charlie Dayton is him in everything that counts, until you understand that there is more to the job. And more then fast thinking and Athletics, you'll never get an appointment to the academy." Will finished as Picard looked at Brand.

"When with you John, Andrea, Wesley is under strict orders to stay out of trouble right now at the academy here. What is Charlie Dayton anyway, if he and Wesley are matched up completely in abilities?" Picard finished and she smiled in pride as Deladier answered that. "Joey Dayton is also an M.D., specializing in rehabilitation, from everything, his mother is a mechanic on the Hood, Rob." he said and Picard smiled in relief at that.

"Robert Desoto, you mean to tell me Charlie is serving under the captain of the Hood and Lefler with him?!" he said in amazement and Andrea nodded to him. "Yes Jean Luc, that is exactly what we're saying, Robin Lefler is a mechanic. Charlie himself is a medical born, specializing in everything that Wesley is at the moment: command training, pilot. The boys are exactly alike in everything, so that's it." she said and they nodded gently.

"So everything my cub was raised with, Joe did with Charlie?" Will asked and he nodded as he explained it to him. "Joey is a Commander like you are, his partner is Hayden Adams, as for Rob himself, he was doing what you were doing with Wes. Start to finish at the time, but trust me, the boys are so alike, Jean Luc, Will. That it's like watching you Daniel and Jack together at the academy, Will." he said and they nodded smiling to that.

"Robin is a she, not a he actually, if anything, like you considered, she's like Anna and her grandmother, but after what you told us on the Dauphin. Well this may help in getting him over that, but if the trio meet at the academy that works nicely at the moment. As you see them together, but if our perp tries this and we're putting your training the kids to the test, 3 years training against an adult perp." Haden said and they nodded firmly,

"Oh god, if Jake and Lefler get it, and the boys and Lal are treating us to the biggest chess game of our lives right now as a result. Decoy, Plant and Scientist, with the added scientist in the computer as a result here now. One is good, 2) is more then a fair fight, but the entire squadron, come on, they're all beyond good. That this would take 2 days to a week and even then we got them on the run." Beverly said as she started laughing.

"To make this as easy as possible on him and Lal, as we don't know if Dayton got involved or not, and with it being 11 months to nearly a year. That would do it alright at the moment, we know how good he is, but us 30 and the sextet's parents. The person that lands him in the emergency room for a broken ankle or worse. Has 70 cases of the furious parent aimed at them." Deanna said and Will touched her and she nodded.

"I think Wes is going to tell us to stop fighting our relationship and get back together as well, because technically, I still belong to you, Deanna. Though if another redhead is the reason we have another close call and said redhead is also the owner. And of the first symbiote, so to speak, and it turns into Remmick, Keel and an attack at HQ. And for a second time and we're not going to take it well if it puts the kids into a position, Sir."

"And one that they never should have been in, in the first place, as Wes knows the most on it. Especially Wesley, three lossess is bad enough, he's still in mourning at Tasha's loss right now." Will told him and he nodded gently. "Shall we, computer, jump over SG1-A's on Gaia and as they get started on their mission now." Hammond said and it started on that as Daniel sat next to John, smiling as the quintet exchanged grins at this gently.

**_"Daniel what was that Jack gave you exactly?"_** Weir asked and he explained that. **_"The list of planets that his team and the duo are heading to for the next month. Like the act of Journey To The Center Of The Earth, so if on a solo mission. For our counterpart, then we drop off one of these, markers for them. And with it, our own matching unit number and our new code, if the duo are with SG-1."_**

**_"Then we leave a false trail, one month and then we head for Hetara as SG-1 is also going there as well too. So Gary, you're with me, but Evan, you're staying with Steven, while Jack, Charlie and I get the gear up and ready. And for a 2 week mission, but these guys are really bad losers, we can escape detection. For as long as possible in the grid and until we choose to come out of hiding." _**

**_"Let's see here, nice touch Jack, give me the date you're on the planet, alright see you soon brother." _**he said and the quartet chuckled at that remark as they left and Hammond smiled at that. "Alright computer day 1 in coming into contact with each other for SG's 1 and 1-A." he said and it activated on that day as the team arrived. **_"Wait a second, John, don't, not yet."_ **Weir said and turned on the radio then.

As they heard two familiar voices then and the eight sighed in relief as they heard the duo talking.** _"SG-3 are here, oh nice try and thanks for the warning honey, I needed that right now."_ **Sheppard said and Daniel nodded in agreement. **_"Me too, alright stay in orbit until they give up and leave and then we head down. Jack is on his way here with Sam, Teal'C and Charlie right now, we just report in."_**

**_"And tell him that though we're safe, the NID is now trying to arrest us for court martial at the moment. When we're no longer part of the SGC, though until the SGC reaches thirty teams, we're on loan at the moment."_ **he said and Sheppard nodded as they waited as they heard a fizzle and splash as they left and smiled. **_"Alright bring us down, John." _**he said and Sheppard nodded with a smile then gently at that.

**_"Gladly." _**he said and flew them into range of the town, checking his watch, Daniel smiled. **_"Jack should be here in the next hour, so we better get on with it guys, come on."_** he said and they nodded and loaded up their supplies for a one day mission then, left the jumper and turned on the cloak, before an hour later SG-1 arrived. **_"I gave Daniel the day the five of us were heading here, so they should be here."_**

**_"Teal'C, Sam, help me here." _**he said as they moved ten yards further and then Charlie said it quickly. **_"Jack just found it, the jumper's right over here, they're here." _**he said and the trio nodded in relief to the news as they headed for the town and then saw a group of 9 in similar uniforms and smiled in delight. **_"Sierra Gulf One to Sierra Gulf One-A, Danny!"_**Jack called out then and he turned to him smiling as the team waved.

As the quintet moved to him the trio gave him a hug.**_ "Boy, am I glad to see you guys, you just missed Makepeace and his unit, looks like he created a copy. And of your map to me right now, as he thought we were here at the time, but John had us in the atmosphere. Just before bringing us down after they left the planet." _**he said and Charlie gripped his arm then as Jack said it for him then gently.

**_"So you tell me and I report to Hammond, you are on loan to the SGC, but you're SGA."_** Jack said and he nodded.**_ "NID is trying to throw their weight around right now Jack, Maybourne just got added to the list. Now that, like John, Makepeace and Mckenzie, he too just lost it now, to them. I'm a wanted man now, and with me the eight, simply because I broke their chance to bring in a new score." _**

**_"But strike one in the case of the License To Kill, tried to arrest me once by catching me here, the next is on Hetara and bring them with you. But we make it clear, either back off or we call the IOA and destroy their program." _**he said and Jack nodded in agreement._ **"Agreed, I don't care what he says, I'm a scientist as well with a degree in astronomy now." **_Jack said and Sam hid a smile to that.

**_"So to the NID, though you're not alone, they don't want to admit this, but to them you, your team and you, you are a security risk, though you work SGA?!" _**Sam said in shock and he nodded to her.**_ "Better report back to Hammond on that, you know I'm fine, well fed and not without company, friends. But to these guys, they definitely lost their minds and are obsessed here with the fact."_**

**_"That, now, that I'm stronger then they are, we just add this to the psyche evaluations for Uncle Rob and grandpa's interim on psychosis's." _**Daniel said and the team nodded in agreement to his thoughts. **_"No kidding, but never been separated once since the three of us started working together. But us 3 and Lou are SG-1 and the quartet are SG-2."_**Charlie said and Jack finished that remark gently.

**_"Then you better do either hiding in orbit or wait for them to leave and then gate in then bro, they don't have their memories. But we do, so we take advantage of that, how did it go with the Nox?" _**he asked and John smiled. **_"Went without a hitch, they gave us five planets to check into and the last on the list is Denali." _**Rodney told him and he nodded smiling at that information in satisfaction then.

**_"So four more planets we meet up together and then we meet on Hetara and get your cat back."_** Jack said with a chuckle and he nodded in agreement smiling.**_ "I know that little fuzzball belongs to me, but I would really like to know their life span. If it's 10x's the one a normal house cat has, he's with me till my great granchildren are born."_ **he said and they smiled at that remark then gently to that.

**_"Alright we do the mission together and then report back to Hammond that we found you this soon after leaving right now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as the team settled into a three day mission together. Before separating and the team passed their spare medallion to him and he pocketed it. **_"Any luck Jack, Sam, boys?"_ **Hammond asked as they walked back through and he nodded smiling to him as he said it.

**_"Yeah we found him, seems that NID created a copy of the map I gave to him and traced him there, but the team is and was in orbit. As they waited for the duo to leave, but the team is doing several other aces up his sleeve. As we head off their catching them here until we meet on Hetara. And nice try Makepeace, John, we're scientists, you can't catch us that easily here right now."_**

**_"Did you honestly think that Weir wouldn't check the proximity range around the gate?" _**he said, raising his voice slightly and Hammond turned to see SG-3 standing there then with panicked looks on their faces. **_"You tried to arrest SGA-1, why is that, because they out thought you again boys. You're atill holding on to Hathor and his being stronger then you are, you know the more you do this, boys."_**

_**"And the deeper that catch of you seeing the light of sanity under our eyes, and Carson's eyes. So this is now next to none and with you, Mckenzie and Maybourne now." **_Janet said for him sternly and they swallowed hard at that remark as this happened five more time as the team started getting more creative. Before the final meet up then was on Hetara then gently as they set it up then as Maybourne arrived.

**_"Had a heavy breakfast, Maybourne?" _**Jack asked and Brad and Sarah smiled dangerously. "I take it if you never do this repeatedly, then it feels like you went over the Niagra Falls in wheelbarrow?" Geordi asked and they nodded to him. "Yeah, we done it so much that we don't feel the effects anymore right now. But this was Maybourne and his team's first time through." Landry said and they nodded to the news gently at that.

"Give him a taste of space travel, as he sees this is no game anymore it's serious right now and to us who trade atmospheres on a regular basis. Well this was normal for us at the time right then, to him this is his first trip through. So heavy breakfast, feeling like you're in wheelbarrow and combined with it, is the rocking sensation. You're going to lose your lunch on the end and Daniel did in the first trial run at the time when we did this."

"After doing this for 30 years the effects were so normal to him and to the others they didn't feel anything and your grandparents, Ronan, Teyla. They, like our children, they travel the network on a regular basis, so the added effects were next to none anymore." Jacob added and the crew and committee nodded to the news. "Oh this should be good if you're scientist, you're used to this, but for a solder, nope, serves them right."

"Try to get him fired and as a result, here's the result right now, and excuse me for saying this, but payback is a real witch." Barnfield said as she and the engineering team started laughing at that. "Nice save there young lady, but we used the 'b' where that remark is concerned at the moment, but with cubs in the room. Better keep the language clean and set a good example." Jacob said and the crew started laughing at that remark.

As they watched him look at the smirk on his face as he answered him then. **_"No more then usual, why?" _**Maybourne asked and Charlie, Sam and Jack tried to hide the laughter in their tones. And as they and Teal'C said it together as Lou and his unit arrived in time to join them.**_ "Oh no reason at all." _**they all said as they walked waited for him to and his team to go through and they went through as a single team at that.

As they saw him down on all fours with a puddle of vomit next to him. **_"Shouldn't have that much at breakfast, did you Colonel, now do you get it, as you're on earth. All the time, you never travel the network on a daily basis and secondly to prevent that."_** Daniel said, crossing his arms as Keller pointed at the puddle. **_"Then best take some compazine 20 minutes, before." _**Sheppard said with a smirk to him.

**_"Jackson what the hell are you doing here?!" _**Makepeace shouted in shock as he came through the gate.**_ "You remember the IOA's orders, I was sent to search out a salvage operation, I just found it and Jack and his unit and Chris and his team. They decided to help me gather what was needed, I found a salvage of over $5,000,000,000, in technology, but didn't I tell you the truth right now boys."_**

**_"There are better ways to get technology then stealing from our allies and holding said allies hostage."_ **he said and the trio exchanged furious looks at that remark._ **"Find cub yet?" **_Sam asked and before he could answer they heard a young growl and looked down._ **"Hey there, where's your mama and papa." **_Daniel asked Hetaran and he gave a two growls and a purr to him at that question and he nodded.

**_"They're two towns over from the gate, okay, let your father, or uncle, know we're here and send the leader of your pack to my unit, okay."_ **he said and the cub gave a growling purr to him as he petted him gently at that. **_"Evan, you, Gary and Steven cover the town, Chris you got the gate. And you, Harry you and SG-3 stay out of trouble understand, my unit and SG-1 are reporting back."_**

**_"We got work to do and this is a two week mission starting now."_ **he said and the group nodded as the NID and SG-3 exchanged annoyed looks at this. At the fact he just upstaged them at that again, as Daniel gestured to the rest of the team. And they nodded as the two groups worked in tandem and SG's 1 and 1-A headed back together. And at that as the trio sighed in annoyance at the fact that their heroes were messing up.

**_"Hey Colonel, welcome home, so what's the verdict?"_** Clinton asked as he Joe and the IOA assembled and he smiled. **_"Found another treasure trove after Artemis, there is over $10,000,000,000 in technology on Hetara. I bumped into a cub scout of our furry friend's species there as well."_** he said and they chuckled.**_ "By that you mean it literally, our furry friend had a pack member's cub."_**

**_"Check and come to investigate?" _**Shen asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah, but request mission ops for 2 weeks, and we can relocate all, but his pack. And to their neighboring planet and gather the spoils at the moment. But we just pulled it off finally in one shot here." _**he said and they nodded.** _"You got the go ahead, but Doctor you better rest, mission in 3 days."_ **Clinton said and Keller nodded gently.

"This is three days later after that news and Steven threw himself into his studies as a result here." Hammond said and they nodded as it jumped forward three days then. **_"What the..., Sam I thought that Steven was with Daniel at the time?"_** Janet asked and she checked her transmitter. **_" He was, but why is it saying he's at the median?!"_** she asked and they headed for the gate room at that as they ran in then.

**_"Daniel something's wrong, he's been on duty for three days there, but our transmitters say he's at the median." _**Sam called out and he and Jack exchanged looks. **_"You don't think..." _**Charlie started to say and he nodded. **_"That he separated from Chris, Gary and Evan, went off on his own right now. And then started gate jumping, yeah I do." _**Jack said and he checked his and nodded firmly to that remark.

**_"Daniel, we got 8 gates scattered all over the globe did Steve tell you where he was headed right now." _**he asked and Daniel grabbed his and strapped it on.**_ "We're heading for Hetara, why is that still activated unless..., Steve's on Hetara. But we made these an even stronger version to the Ewok ones. And even on this side of the gate, it's he's fine, and he's waiting for us, proximity scanners."_**

**_"Proximity scanners and and we better bring enough food for him to, because though he's like me and good in scavenging. It's I'd think he's prefer us bringing him a fast snack and some real food, alright with that. And it's he possibly lost some weight from this, Janet, you're up Sis."_ **He called out and she nodded as she left the control and went to get ready as she and the teams started then.

Before the gate activated and they turned, as Daniel clapped his hand over his eyes. **_"Damn it I forgot, Evan and his unit, went with him, I think he's coming back through, to report in, that he found some stuff that could be salvaged. I read some research on a planet called Etaa, but they're a Southern Indian culture. And at the moment, they're known for cats the size of big ones, Tigers, lions."_**

**_"Leopards and so on, if there was a connection to Hetara, I don't know, though there is, and we got trouble as this is our first encounter with the wildlife." _**he said and Jack nodded._ **"Aside from the little guy we bumped into, but if that's the cub size, then how big do their species get. And as we only spent a week around his pack." **_Sam asked and they nodded as Jack answered her at that question then.

Before Daniel answered that, but before he could answer him then, they heard a beep as the iris opened and to their surprise it wasn't anyone from the 2 bases. But an oversized black tiger as he walked up to them giving two growls and a purr in greeting and he nodded.**_ "So, which one are you, you over sized fluffball?" _**Jack asked with a smile at him and he gave a growling chuckle to the question then as Daniel said it to him.

**_"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like a long furred version of a black panther." _**Daniel said and they heard a gentle chuckle through a growl as he gave 3 growls, 2 purrs and 3 more growls to answer. **_"Your friend, he showed me pictures of your big cats, I'm a cousin to the biggest of your big cats. My species are the Urm Ma Ghal, and my name is Denali." _**he said and Daniel translated that to the trio.

**_"You're a urm ma ghal from Hetara, but my friend named you Denali, well nice to meet you, you mind buddy."_** he said to him and the cat pushed his furry head into his hand as he started petting him and the cat started purring and they chuckled.**_ "Missed you too buddy, but here we are."_** he said and gave him a hug as he started purring happily to that contact as the trio chuckled as Jack said it for all of them.

**_"It's good to see you Denali." _**he said and the cat gave a purr to him. **_"Can't tell us apart, but like you I have my memories of that version of our lives, kitten. But it's good to see you all again." _**he said and they nodded smiling. **_"Alright just stand by and have your pack protect our friends, until we get over there." _**Jack said and he nodded as he gave a growl in understanding to that remark gently at that.

**_"Evan, I get the idea to why you sent him here, but is Steven with you?"_** Daniel said into the radio and he heard Lorne answer him. **_"Yeah, like you considered, he spent four days gate jumping before returning to the planet. And _****_he met up with us after Dave activated something, triggering the alarm. And we had Denali's pack coming to investigate, we're fine, as is Steven, but you better get Janet."_**

**_"He's not looking too good after being on the go for 2 weeks, 10 day mission salvage. _****_But he needs our kind of food from the replicator, Daniel, I ran his scans, he's lost 10 pounds and he's looking like the kids in The Outsiders. And after being on the run for a week, before Macchio's character died of the third degree burns."_ **he said and Daniel looked at his detector at the remark then firmly.

As the crew saw it was between 60 to 75%. **_"Yeah alright give us 2 hours and we'll join you." _**he said to him as he felt his anger rise as he looked at Janet at that news then. **_"Control room computer, Jenny was covering us till we got to Hetara, but you, she's back on base and you take over, Janet. But to get a lock on the MALP they sent through, because my unit was there and yours, sent the MALP."_**

**_"So we leave the camera on and hook it into Janet's department computer, she and Bill stun run checks on me. Though I switched sectors, so to you guys I'm still SGC at the moment, guys."_** Daniel said and Hammond nodded. **_"Do it, Sergeant activate the medical scanner on the MALP. Dr. Raynor's suffering a medical problem here."_** he said and Walter gave a nod as they walked into the room at that.

**_"Evan scanner now."_** Daniel said sharply and they watch him as he ran a small device across him and they nodded in shock. "So we're seeing our equipment as you created it after you ended up running into Kirk's crew that year, General?!" Beverly asked and he nodded. "This was a mixture of your current equipment and the late 20th century, from your medical equipment and shuttles to the replicators, right to the early 21st century."

"But 43 years of changes, so just wait for it." Hammond said and they nodded to him. **_"The medical tricorders on Star trek, we created those first now, in the late 80's to early 90's. Just before our parents retired from the field and we took over?" _**Janet said and he nodded. **_"If he had the tricorder, then where's the medical computer you use?" _**Anna asked, before they got the answer to her question.

Pulling her code into her department computer she typed in several keys to lock into the chip and the readout appeared at that. **_"15lbs loss of weight, dehydration, malnutrition..., god damn it, he's at the median, and if something happens. We got enemy troops showing up, or worse, and he's going to have his system crash on him, Sirs." _**Warner said sharply and she nodded as she said it for them.

**_"Damn it, alright Lorne, I want you to stick close to Steven, in case he collapses on you right now, he hasn't had our type of food for over two weeks now. And instead using what the locals give him or what he can forage, so stay next to him, and check his blood sugar. Because if it's what I think he's close to having his system crash thanks to Maybourne."_** Janet snapped into her radio at that.

**_"Thank god your fathers and the science department created that replicator, it's carrying exactly the right diet needed to get his body back up and long enough. That for me I can get some real food into his body as he recovers, but he needs to take it easy. General don't tell Maybourne we found him, until we get a way for him to return as he's in Daniel's department."_ **she said and Hammond nodded.

**_"Whatever he was eating when jumping from planet to planet after leaving Gaia is the next question. But double it regarding our food you three, whatever amount of weight he lost, we have to put back on his body, now. Before he has his system crash."_** Warner said sharply and Hammond nodded in agreement to that to and that ended it as the gate turned off and Daniel pressed a switch on his wrist.

And the gate started dialing before Denali left. **_"Portable hand DHD's, okay that's two, what else did we create in the years. And since we followed training strategies from the sextet, before the NID met the Tok'ra. Let alone we created the treaty with the quintet now."_** Sam said, before they got the answer to that question as they heard a loud sonic boom from above the gate room.

As Jack looked up as they saw a car go flying past the ceiling roof and they nodded to that as the crew exchanged amazed looks at that. "What the hell was that?!" Haden said in shock then. "We took ideas of all the scifi movies we created that stretched into the future, that car flying past the window. It was from a movie called Back to the future, so though the 20th century at the time, into the mid 21st, before the post automic horror."

"We created 80% of the equipment you have now." Landry said and they nodded. **_"Whoa, we created staff and bullet proof glass by this point now, since frequent missions in exchanging the quartet protected planets to goa'uld owned planets. And so far we're going to the ones marked and owned by the quintet. As we wear their medallions around our necks, to prove we were loyal to them."_**

**_"But to only the quintet, and the trio, a_****_lthough the trial of Ra, that's an obstacle course, we can use that, still loyal to him."_** Daniel said and Sam nodded gently. **_"And this time, lay off the fruit and stay away from the lake and waterfall, or you're likely to get sidetracked, before we get off the damn planet. So first it's we get down to business and than we can rest and eat, pack and eat our own."_**

**_"Our own food which is a heck of a lot better then this stuff we had in this timeline. And as we get the mud off of us and_****_ before we leave the planet this time." _**she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark. **_"I really hope Bes doesn't pull the same stunt here now." _**he said and she smiled and nodded to that. **_"That gives me a good idea, instead of our original situation now, guys."_**

**"We can switch out supplies with him, so with the fact we don't need the boxes anymore, keep the ropes and have him leave them for us at the obstacle course. As we pack supplies as they are needed and instead of Rak'nor, Tom or Teal'C we have Data take the books of Ra if I get hit a second time in the same place." **Daniel said and Jack smiled at his idea as he answered his remark then quickly at that.

**_"Yeah good point, but the difference this time is we're not taking the boxes once we hit this planet. So look at where you messed and then bag up supplies according to these planets now. Accordance to clothes, munitions, and gear up our food and water, medical supplies. The most essential parts to survival we kept on ourselves on missions, guys, as such, tell me where you lost focus."_**

**_"And if we run into a minor and get a demonstration, so before we start playing, lets get this over with in finding the code and address, but heres my plan now. _****_Once you encounter Bes, like I do, our boxes of supplies tell him we're bagging up the rest of our supplies, as we get rid of the boxes. The gear and the un-needed equipment."_** Jack told them and he nodded in agreement to his remark then.

**_"We can move forward, but finding that flower, that's my job as we take care of you guys. As you already been innoculated for this virus, that triggers the symptoms of what we had before." _**Keller told him and he nodded softly. **_"Being the team med tech on this one, but Janet had the last mission. So you got this one Jenny, as a result right now." _**Daniel told her smiling and she nodded to that.

"**_Yep, tell me when you come across something that looks strange in medical areas and we go from there. But Jaffa planet, everyone of you is fighting it out, as am I and like you, Daniel, I am a star player in fencing actually." _**she said and he nodded. **_"Then we got a fencing arena at the base for us as we, the general whoever took fencing in college, do it." _**he said as Sam answered that smiling gently.

"He means me, Daniel was a spectacular fencer and he and my grandfather did this all the time, right guys?" Picard asked and they all nodded to him smiling. "Yes that's what he meant alright, we created an arena that was close to the same size. And as the Harlaxton University in England and you all studied there for your majors. When at the compound at the time." Landry said and they nodded as that added on to the memories.

**_"No kidding, you and I did it once, we can do it again now, although Mat, she's ending up dead if you get hit again on this mission. But our teams were doing double missions together for close to 3 years now at the time. And Teal'C told us where Sha're was after Apophis was captured by Sokar, at the time. Sonwe keep to the show timeline and then we arrest Amonet wnf free her first now."_**

**_"But you kept coming back to the base just to see the duo and me every few days for double missions, even though on the SGA version to your team."_** she said and he nodded to her. **_"Looks like we left out the need to keep retractable roof closed, because that's bullet proof glass surrounding the door of the roof. And that was our exit hatch to see what the heck was going was on up there."_**

**_"Especially if that noise was a common occurance by that point to us, as everyone on the planet knew about the program. But seeing a car go flying by it like a plane?" _**Anna said and they exchanged looks and Sam nodded firmly. **_"Wait a second here, when discussing upgrades with the trio. But we dragged up enhancements on the cars last week before we busted them at the time."_**

**_"One of said enhancements was a need to elimiate the use for oil and gasoline and turning the cars into a way to travel. And without needing to drive across country, so best guess is we created a way to do that. And in the same they did in Back to the future when he went to the future. But instead of 2015 we started that in 1985 and have it looking like that." _**Daniel said and they both nodded to him.

**_"Instead of use of trains and planes, we created a hover conversion into the cars. So instead of 5 to 12 hours in the car dealing with traffic, it takes less than half that. With the fact the cars are like an automobile version to the airlines now." _**Jack said and they exchanged looks. "Okay, now I think our upgrades really over did it after 25 years, guys." Carson said and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Though the cars are 1985 to 1998 models, we just took the upgrades to the next level." Hammond said as they saw a delorean go flying by and Jack nodded.**_ "That car is 12 years old, it's the 1985 model from the movie."_** he added and she nodded to him firmly. **_"Did you see that movie?" _**she asked and he nodded. _**"After our ending up in 1969, yeah I did, but it's clear to me that this model is the exact same model. **_

_**"And someone just added the hover conversion chips to the engine, to have it acting like it's movie double. Just without the time machine put into it, though if we did that, the special effects. They just got a heck of a lot more real since 1975, 25 years of changes now what happened."** _he said and she gave a nod.**_"You got to be kidding, we created a hover conversion into the cars now."_**

**_"So never mind gas, or oil, we created cars that acted like the ones on Back to the Future Part II. Keep going what else, if we're now acting like our heirs on the show?" _**she said and they saw as Daniel said it in annoyance.**_ "Whoever did that is flying too low if we just heard it again, how many times. Have we told the civilians or college students, to keep it above 80 feet over the mountain."_**

**_"Because we had two collisions and someone crashed into the tree enroute to the mountain here."_ **he said and she sighed.** _"Not sure, but you better go see what the heck is going on up there, spring break just started. And the college or academy students are coming home from school, so go check. And see what the heck is going on up there right now."_ **Hammond said and he nodded to him gently.

Watching as he pressed a switch then there was a gentle metal clanging as a wire rope Ladder started climbing down to him as he grabbed the first step, climbed up and went to check to see what all the noise was about going on upstairs. After getting to the top he reached the roof, and walked out as he went to the landing pad. And they got the shock of their lives as there were cars flying all over the place then as he pulled his binoculars.

"Whoa, all that from 35 years worth of doing it your way?!" Hanson said in shock and the sextet nodded. "Yes you see what happens when you take your time and slow down in your training, Wes understands this easily, you get results done right. Look at that, when we created these robots they were animotronics, now they look entirely real and act real, without cloning." Landry said pointing out the first set of androids they created then.

And checked the movie theater across from the base and they heard a loud roar and he saw a life size version of the T-Rex family and with it, several raptors. That were running loose around the grounds.**_ "Whoa those are 10 times better then the version Stan Lee created." _**Daniel said, as they heard several buzzing clashes and he checked the next location over and saw several red, blue and green lights in a sword fight.

"I assume those are the part of that movie series that you mentioned to us, about warriors as gifted as Wes and Daniel?" Beverly asked and they smiled at that and nodded. **_"Intar versions of the lightsabers for the kids, nice touch, just wait till they create Sam's lightsaber. And in five years after this, then we see a blue one and light purple one going at it next now." _**Lou said smiling and he nodded, smiling.

"Sam is Samuel L. Jackson, he plays the second in command of the council in the prequel films, he was also Morgan's counterpart's best friend in that trilogy." Hammond explained and they nodded as they saw a panel right above them and then saw several motorcycles flying across and landing on the next. **_"Dirt bike roadways several meters above the ground with the hover conversion connection to them, okay, what else."_**

**_"Zoom in on their clothes?"_** Sam said and they saw the jumpsuits that a skydiver would be using as they were flying around on motorcycle. As they saw someone else hanging onto a repelling line from a ski boat as the car was dragging them through the air. "Where do you think your simulations in the holodecks got their ideas from at the time, huh, hover-boards, flying bikes and cars, intar training weapons to play with."

"We been doing this for and way longer then you and your agr group or Mark's age group have been alive right now, this is exercise for someone working and preparing for the extreme sports." Hammond said and they watched as they saw what the person was standing on then.**_ "Whoa, we created hoverboards, by then, no more need for skateboards, everything from part 2 we were creating now."_**

**_"Well if we come this far, how could anyone want to return to their reality if we were asking and offering them a chance to live their lives over and in a place. And that gives a whole new meaning to 'the future is now', because all of it came from by pledging fealty to the quintet. But for the kids like Makepeace and John, this just shoves it in their face that when you slow doen and think."_**

**_"And you get results done right at the moment, which is something we can learn from once out parents start it off for us." _**Daniel said before they saw a headset around a man's visor and nodded and he looked at a driver of a car and saw them dressed in a grey flight jumpsuit and of the type they used. Just to try and fly to get the Thor at the time to prevent the beta gate from exploding the year before thrn.

**_"Best guess the consumables list in the 302's they're about to be stocked like a jet. Providing and depending on the level of time we test the ships to fly around the galaxy. Means 3 months of food and twice that in water for trips longer then a month. Though at the moment things switched course and we're just getting started here, but seriously right now _****_Someone turned our world thay year,"_**

**_"And into a live version of Tomorrowland here, because everything we're seeing is like it was created from 150 years of advancements right now. And we're just getting started since we never created the 302's, the satillite system. Or even our own ships so we can go from gate travel and right to flying around the galaxy on our own."_** Clinton said in shocked amazement at what they were seeing.

Before seeing someone using a hover pack and go flying past him then, before right behind it came flying several motocycles and he hit the deck. **_"Hey, not so low, get up 70 more feet, before you cause an injury kid!" _**he shouted at a teenager on said motorcycle and they started laughing as he threw the rope ladder into the gate room. As he climbed down.**_ "What was that about, Dan?" _**she asked him and he sighed gently.

**_"Motorcycle driving lessons gone haywire, some kid was flying to low and I had to hit the deck up there. But every kid our age to the next generation down is going bonkers upstairs here from this. Since the special effects got more real, I saw several life size versions of the Rex family. And the quintet of raptors that attacked Goldblume on the movie."_ **he said and they nodded bemused to that news.

**_"Jaws, Jurassic Park, King Kong, Back to the future, every movie that had to do with playing with biology, time travel and biogenetics. We created into live action animatronics now, but if this stuff was all approved by the quintet, it was clear. So long as we stayed away from nuclear weaponry we were fine and they allowed us to advance further." _**Warren said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"All movies that came from our generation that came out back in 1915 to when the quartet were born and teenagers." Jacob said and the crew nodded as the quartet crossed their arms as they watched it as Weir heard her grandmother's remark. And to his statement smiling as she thought over the robots they saw. **_"The movie came out 8 months ago by that point and even we know that crossing our species."_**

**_"That was a dangerous mix, but two time frames thrown back together, and there are animontronic versions. And of the dinos running loose at the movie theater now. Looks like a Jurassic Park double feature was playing at the drive in that week." _**Elizabeth said and they nodded in agreement to that.**_ "Yeah and my age group knows what he means by that remark."_** Jacob said as they heard it then.

**_"Our young cadets at the academy, and the high schoolers trying to get into said academy, that the next generation down you mean, son?"_** Hammond said to him and Daniel nodded to him, smiling.**_ "Yeah just wait for Kerrigan to send our latest quintet of trainees at the moment. Because the girl leader of the group is a 17 year old version of Sam."_** he said and Jenny chuckled as she answered that.

**_"You better believe I am, you guys were contantly checking on us, until we joined you at the time, but 3 years and counting now, for me. Until you come get the guys, Chris and me and start our training now, but I am so looking forward to this. As us scientist types love science fiction of any kind, but we got a live puppet master situation running loose at the moment we're working on."_**

**_"It's the renegades we got to worry about."_** she said and he nodded as he hugged her. "So that's you and your team in your real life you four, Sarah?" Geordi asked and she nodded as she looked at Daniel with a smile of sisterly love in her eyes towards him. "I'm just waiting for my version to end up in yours and then we're back together, I miss my version, Commander, Sir." she said and they nodded as Will squeezed her shoulder.

**_"Yeah alright guys, listen up, mission is for two weeks, so all of you get 15 days, each, of food, and twice that in water, medical supplies. Janet you're the med tech, life sign detectors and proximity scanners. The 20 of us are camped together, but if there's a building to live in we set up there. And set up the security perimeter forcefield, Phasers are on medium, setting 6.5, clear."_**

**_"If necessary we use the shock grenades, but we just had a friendly show up so you run into his family or pack, or the packs connected to them. Hold fire, we got three teams on this mission, so, Janet, choose whoever of your department. That you want to bring, in case someone gets hurt, but it's us 15, until we bring him home for good now." _**Jack called out and they nodded to orders gently at that.

**_"Yes Sir, we leave in two hours and we can do this easily, Dan, you better bring her, we need an emergency ambulance if someone gets shot by a staff."_** Janet said and nodded as he looked at John. **_"John you got piloting duty, we're going to emergency medical field in case someone collapses or worse we get attacked on this mission."_** he said and they nodded as they headed for the locker room to change

Watching it jump one hour ahead, they saw SG's 1 and 1A getting ready to leave and looked at the computer terminals scattered around the room, before seeing a terminal. That was labeled ration creator, as they watched Daniel move to the terminal. And typed in his requested food combinations for the trip then and watching this. As each package appeared, there were 15 each for each specific meal times and they nodded.

As, on top of 2 more and a secondary sack with water bottles.**_ "Whoa, we must have gone to extended use of the water if we're doing it like this."_** John said and he nodded. "Well I see why you got our doubles exactly matched in the tv show, so this is our grandparents, man they look just like us." Johnny said, looking at his grandfather and his cousin looking at their aunt then smiling as they heard Sam's remark then.

**_"With half the planet on 10 different planets there's plenty of food and water and we can stock on supplies without the trouble anymore. But what about the MRE's the medical duo act like it's more then we had now." _**Sam said and the trio smiled. "Well at least being the cub of a medical born comes in handy right now, as to why I'm saying this young man, just watch the teams as they load up as they know it."

"The kids your age in their timeline knew the rules here, so watch the teams and the quintet Sarah's age." Anenzi said sternly as they waited for it as they got the answer to that then, as they saw the expiration date and smiled. "Wait what's in that MRE, if you're smiling Doctor?" Farley asked and Matheson nodded to watch carefully. As they saw her choosing hers and the trio saw foods they hardly ever ate before a game on the ship.

Seeing her choosing her's carefully at that, they saw her pull a list out of her pocket marked with every nutrient. The ones that Beverly and Anenzi kept tabs on them with and paled at that. As they saw a younger team their age also dressed for their first mission and the quintet pulled theirs out and they quickly got it. "That's the training regime you had for your cadets in advanced training, a balanced diet at the time."

"And no playing around with the drinking or drugs?!" Hanson said as he realized that his choices just threw him out of his chance at getting trained at the academy. "Yeah that's right, your academy adopted our procedures and used them. As once in advanced, we enforced those procedures here on the ship at the time. To prevent cadets like you from landing yourself in sickbay or the infirmary." Jacob said to him, crossing his arms sternly.

"When you got doctors your parents age, or my age, we take health highly seriously that to us that though not around us. Is enough we insure you got a balanced diet and your version to the quartet here knew that the first mission. They had Will's age group watching over them enforcing our rules where health was concerned." Matheson said as they watched Sam's gentle remark as Anna pushed herself into his arms and he smiled.

_** "2 months to 3, normal food expiration dates."**_ Sam said as John tapped the device and two cookies appeared and nodded.**_ "With the fact we retired from fieldwork back in the start of 1991 at the time. And turned the torch over to you, my department must have created that, baby. With a specific health requirement set up for you and our cadets coming out of advanced training at the time."_**

**_"During recon missions, instead of meet and greet, we had a way to make sure you stayed strong and were able to focus. _****_By watching your dietary needs, that device, whatever it was, was created and designed by the medical department. But us, the medical trainers and the dietician on the base, since we still see the cubs, our children though mid 3's to 40's, nothing changes no matter how old."_**

**_"You are, you are just that to us, just that, cubs, so to us, we made sure you ate right and stayed away from the toxic chemicals. _****_As to that, the main portions of the health department created that, so if we're not there. Then we can at least keep an eye on your diet." _**Matheson said, repeating his thoughts as he watched his daughter and her best friends and she nodded to him as Janet hid a smile at their bond.

**_ "Wait, wait, wait a second, those cookies are wrapped in plastic wrap, what about the food. That our bodies need, what is in that machine if I was talking like that, regarding your dad Annie?" _**Janet said and they watched as Annie punched in several keys on it. **"With us coming out of basic and advanced training, in your eyes it was you took care of us, during training anf thank god we got you back."**

**_"Jack, you're our mentor, you took care of us and not the other way around as you're our guardians. Kind of like the way Commander Riker and the others did for Wes, Jake and Robin. Though at the current moment with you back, Colonel, it's the side effect. Now of making sure we kept to the regime you set for us until we activated."_ **Brad said, repeating his remark and he nodded in agreement then.

**_"Yeah that's an understatement, you're our prize pupils and secondly, to us, our baby brothers and sisters, we took care of you." _**Sam said smiling to him then. "I take it this was Sam, Daniel and Jack when training the cubs their age or where Wes's were concerned?" Picard asked and they nodded. "Yeah and Jack is just like your Jack, so just wait for it." Hammond said as they heard a stern tone in Jack's voice to him at that.

"**_And I wasn't kidding Brandon, I catch you with anything that had alcohol in it, as you got three strikes rule here, and I catch you in the third. And you're grounded from training for a month until you're clean, young man. And secondly, with you training with the 302's, nobody is attempting the starburst, clear." _**He said to him sternly at that, as Will and Jenson repeated that with him then.

"Nothing changes 370 years and nothing ever changes if Warner is me and Janet is Beverly. Then Jack is Dave and Will put together right now, though a scientist, he's still a soldier and one that you tick off and you're getting ripped a new one for it." Anenzi said with a bemused chuckle and Carson nodded in agreement. "The quartet and my command trained the kids." Hammond said to him as they heard Sam's remark then.

**_"Issues in just coming out of basic training, I'm coming to check on you guys every few weeks leading into your graduation from the academy. Since we already handpicked you ourselves, for the program, so to us. Though Daniel transferred, he's still helping, so it's we train you yourselves. You all chose your sectors, Jenny, you got me, Brandon, Jack has you, Chris, you have Daniel."_**

**"_And Jason you chose diplomacy, so with those words in mind, though we train you for the field after you're ready, the generals choose where you go. So whoever in the hotshots keeps asking that question just let them have it. It's not up to you or us, it's up to my father and the duo where you go, okay." _**she said and the original quartet nodded as Sarah quoted it with her smiling then.

"I heard that question thirty or fifty times after I got out of training at the academy General, by every new second lieutenant coming in. Reason as we just made first by that point till I finally exploded and made it clear. It's not up to us as first lieutenants or the trio as Major to colonels, it's up to you three. The leaders of the academy, SGC or the SGA." she said and the trio nodded bemused as they listened to Sam further at that.

**_"And secondly it's acting the big brother or sister, from my age group to yours here, but 1965, you 1980 as a result, so baby siblings. And guys you remember your training so you knoe the right answer. And to the point that Generals Landry, Hammond, Picard and my father had you on a strict regime here in training. As such we had you on a strict diet, no toying around here now.!_**

**_"And with the toxic chemicals _****_and several other pieces that connected our protocols to the way. _****_That the captain decided on, on the Enterprise, but we create their way of procedures. In training, intergalactic diplomacy and prime directives and they use that as our sea based ships. Now get exchanged for space bound and the gate gets retired." _**Sam said and they nodded to that gently.


	3. 3) Enigma Resolved And Hetara II

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

**Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

**Warnings: Starting from here does the three piece conclusion to Wesley's mission on the planet they marked as Rushmore planet. Before the trio go to the planet they marked as a version of Hokkaido on the Japanese Jaffa planet. But this story covers the rest of their training mission on the holodeck. As the last story covered the first two planets, this ones covers the next 13 now from here.**

**As the test begins the following 32 chapters now, and it's following the team's trip through the trial planets in the Barque Of Heaven. As each 2 chapter piece takes on 1 planet and include the hostile planet that the team ran into Ra's other Mate on. These next chapters from here have the ending results are that, once again, like the Dixon Hill simulation, the holodeck went haywire again.**

**And before Wesley leaves, he's got to fix the holodeck he is using, before they combine three holodecks together. To create a tunnel or cave network for the bonding exercise that he does with Will's team and security teams he's close to. So from here the process follows a new way to deal with the situation, but this story follows the new version to my crossover story in stargate SG-1 now.**

**But from here this story is one of three that brings back Lal as her android self again, instead of being a computer program. So the duo are matched in age, Lal is a droid version of a teenager now in this. And they're borrowing some ideas and equipment off of my other story, as this one is taking off. And from my crossover, in a new timeline, so they fixed a few things that went wrong now.**

**Chapter 3: Messages Decoded Enigma Solved And Heading To Hetara III: Leaving Gaia III**

"No joke, if that's Sam, Daniel and Jack when training the kids Sarah's age to Wes's, I see why you took it so seriously at the time. Separated from their parents, you acted like the guardians at the time here." Barnfield said and they nodded. "Trust me, towards the end of our side of the time-line we had the kids either getting into repeated debates. Or bickering matches or leaving their toys and sports equipment in the halls on the base."

"Because Rock tripped over a set of hockey sticks and your grandfather over a plastic toy lightsaber and landing on a intar P-90 in the hallway, Jack." Hammond said and Bates and Jared nodded bemused. "Rock?" Hanson said and his father nodded. "Your grandfather, his name is Richard, but he chose the nickname of 'Rock'. Let me take a guess, my grandfather said this out loud that this jealousy now, as you choose them."

"Your command, based on being the best and brightest and Brandon proved that by being tested after shooting O'neill. And with the intar to knock him out during his training foothold test, and my grandfather was hold back two years, so Rock said this deliberately. That if you're trying not to get picked at all, then just continue with the insults and the insubordination remarks, right?" he asked and they nodded sternly as Hammond said it.

"Yep, that happened just the way you said it, after Rock told me what his son griping about after being shown up, again by Brandon. As he told him that if he didn't want to get picked for advanced training and being shuttled into the normal military. Then just continue with the insults to us as we're career generals, in the Air Force for 30 years. So to us, we do not tolerate insubordination from children, either our own now, or yours."

"Brandon there earned the right to his title as the first to get added to a team, as Jason was next, Daniel added Chris to his team in the archeology department. And Jenny was added to Sam's department as her apprentice as a result, the best of the best. After Daniel told me what Johnny was griping about it hit me like a mach truck now. He was a marksman, his students were all scholars from archeology to diplomacy as a result now."

"To him, he wanted a soldier like your grandfather under his training methods, after Brandon knew he had to get the others out, he laid into him. For leaving one of the trio behind and that was something he never tolerated at the time, listen to this." he said and they activated it on that as they exchanged looks at this situation, right then. "So what was this conversation exactly?" Picard asked and he explained that to him gently then.

"They were discussing this prior to Omac contacting us, but this was two weeks prior to Maybourne coming into the picture at the time. The boys and their seconds, Charlie and Johnny Sheppard, him at 26, he said for us call to him Johnny at the time. But your Johnny's grandfather wrote up the logistics list for them as they got it. Their supplies together, but this was the debate, they were preparing to go to a new planet."

"One that we never terraformed yet at the time and said animals are like the wildlife in a national park or Kenya." he said and they nodded as they saw the duo standing there next to the FRED talking while the duo had two notepads as they discussed this firmly. **_"We're headed for a planet that is inhabitated by hostile wildlife, fortunately. None of them come after you if you're never making eye contact with them." _**

**_"Like the wild animals that attack if you look them in the eye, never do that on this planet. And 2) we're there for five days, so 8 1/2 days of food for each of us and twice that in water, Jack."_ **he said and Jack nodded.**_ "We get attacked by Jaffa from one of the renegades, it's the shock grenades and phasers. But medium stun only, we put them on high and it could do a lot of damage so medium."_**

**_"How's Mckay doing exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed. **_"Whatever's going on I'm not sure of, but you better add Janet to the team for this one. We got five doctors and the guys fathers are still here helping Bill and Carson. She can act as the med tech for the mission."_ **he said and Jack nodded firmly.** _"Proximity bracelets and life sign detectors, two each for both teams, right now."_**

**_"If he's suffering some sort of condition, emergency medical rations, the ones with a medium to high sugar content to regulate the blood sugar. And for hypoglycemia, or worse right now, but we're doing this without the foul ups. And never mind going over logistics and rushing things, no rush with the fact we're shipping out this month's shipment, take all the time we need."_**

_**"But recon missions, we need every second, so screw the rush, we got to have everything in case we run into trouble." **_he said and Daniel nodded as Bert and Charlie moved to them. **_"Boys, take all the time you need to get the right supplies for this misson, because long scan diagnostics. They indicate a group of wild animals like mountain lions, security forcefield." _**Daniel said and they nodded.

**_"Close to 7 years of this and we get added trouble every time we walk through that gate to planets that are not run by the quartet. What's next exactly, Omac said that the jolt from Surita has the planet's axis getting a bit erratic right now?"_** Jack said in annoyance and he chuckled. **_"At the rate this is going, Kennedy just got promoted, though that's true and there's your answer, bro."_**

**_"Especially if we have to evacuate Omac and his team, before they get caught in some sort of a jam right now, Omac just met you a few years back. And he trusts you, but preventing him, his successor, from getting his hands. And on the weapons technology is an added problem right now, they said take it slow." _**he said and Jack nodded in agreement as they wrote up a list of supplies then firmly.

**_"Yeah well since I met the Tollan, Tok'ra and the trio, before I met the Goa'uld so that only works in my favor. And by that I don't mean Ra or the quartet, but the renegades at the moment, we had that treaty for 37 years. And we had 70 advancements as a result in that time, but to keep advancing. We stick to our guns, but follow the treaty and we get to advance, we don't or in this case."_**

**_"We have my brother and his department screwing things up and we got these problems at the moment, Daniel. But these idiots never learn, as to why, it's because the hard asses in my old sector were the ones trying to destroy a gate. But do that and you could destroy the planet, that's why we launched it on board Ra's ship, someone sabotaged me, us, before the trio were born."_**

**_"But the twins, Charlie and Frankie, we both have children and as a result, to protect our families, we do the job, then we do it right. But screw playing with technology when we have no clue what it does, knowledge is power. But power corrupts and absolute power, corrupts absolutely." _**He said with a furious growl and Daniel nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder with a clear show of their bond.

**_"I get why man, but you were happy here in the program, we've been the best of friends. And for 16 years since you joined the program and the entire team survived the mission. Our entire team: us two, Lou, Charlie and the quartet, these guys were idiots. But they expected us, either of us not to realize they set you up they were screwed from the get go, once I arrived at your camp site."_**

**_"Though things changed direction for the night, you had back up the second my unit arrived on the scene. The catalyst, but _****_Charlie is fine, we got him laser tag weapons of the phasers you got the gun locked up, it's not happening twice. Don't blame yourself, things go wrong even if we plan for it, but sometimes the mission goes sour." _**he said and Jack nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

**_"Whoever was trying to shut down the agreement is an idiot in the other department. They're earthside research and development, we're in the thick of it all the time. But I just heard from Jason Redford he had the same argument over the program. And with Ben Maxwell that Picard had with his grandson, in conspiracy theories, but it's the same argument and counter argument, here."_**

**_"'You know what's like to be under fire', 'You weren't under fire, 'lives are at stake' 'who's lives' 'we have to act now' 'why' we go in half cocked. And that just makes a bad situation worse, but we keep to the treaty and we're safe. We start challenging them, and they're going to destroy us. It's that simple, so we follow the treaty and no argument."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to that remark.

**_"Yeah that's my thinking the second we got to do this twice, we go in half cocked and that just makes a bad situation worse right now." _**Jack said in agreement to his double at that. **_"You realize just how many times we had that conversation since Apophis attacked the base and before you were arrested?"_** Daniel asked and he nodded as he answered him as he crossed his arms then firmly.

**_ "Yeah, once to often, but we don't need repeaters right now." _**he said as their quartet nodded to that remark then gently. **_"Yeah well it just got better, your remark on staying to watch the blackhole. The eclipse got my attention, the accretian disk, singularity. But he never talks about astronomy this much, you love the science of space and you always did, Catherine changed you for the better."_**

**_"What's your PH.D at the academy and college?"_** he asked and Jack smiled as he said it to him at that remark. **_"Astronomy, what else, I love science fiction, and space is full of mystery, here. _****_I love it up there, Catherine and Barbara gave me a chance to be an astronaut, as I wanted to join NASA. So this was just as good, bro, sure the job gets dangerous, but I get to study to my heart's content."_**

**_"When not in a life or death situation."_** he said and they nodded as they saw Brandon smile and moved to him as the duo moved to them at his remark as they got it.**_ "Well somebody really screwed up here, did you think you could supress that now, Teal'C called you out on it. Astronomy was his hobby, we all knew this, Jack is a space exploration junkie, the science of space calls to him."_**

**_"Just like the science of Weather calls to a weather man or meteorologist."_** Sam said and they nodded in agreement as Daniel looked at the annoyed way he looked at John and his eyes narrowed._ **'The symbiote test, the foothold, got'cha' **_they heard as he looked from Mel to Jacob as Sam exchanged looks with Daniel. And Daniel slammed his hand on the table as he said it to her as John paled at the look on his face.

In knowing he was busted. "Yep you can take the man out of science, but you can not take the science out of the man. We're a curious race, nothing's changed and why would it, as they screwed up his attempt to prevent it. Your grandfather found Jack on his roof stargazing the day I recalled him in that timeline. In this one they were on a camping trip near the base when Apophis attacked." Hammond said and Samuels nodded smiling.

**_"Dad, just figured it out, why would he be griping at the fact that only Jenny was answering his questions here, Jack loves astronomy, we know that. Jenny was a budding astrophysicist/mechanic in the way Sam is. Brandon is a mixture of me and Jack himself, together we can get ourselves out of a jam. While Chris is a budding archeologist and Jason is a diplomat as well, SG-9, Evan's team."_**

**_"What do all these careers have in common that he's acting like this would end the world exactly, before Brandon shot him with his MP-5 during the foothold. And prior after Brandon made a judgement call to get the others out, the clues were all there, we were just under too much pressure to see it?" _**he asked and they nodded as Picard looked at them and Hammond said it gently to that question.

"Major Stanley Evan Kovechek, he preferred to be called Evan and Daniel capitulated to his request, but Daniel called every officer by name. Reason as he knew every officer his age and younger, so to them, loss of a team mate, friend and peer that year. Just before he came home, the officers surrounding him respected him, they all saw it. And saw him as a brother, his unit was SG-9, diplomacy." he told him and the crew nodded firmly.

"I see why the quartet understood Daniel so easily, they thought of him as a big brother and best friend. Everything a young a warrior needed in training, they had with him at the time, before Jack was revealed in the same way. So like Sarah said, her to Sam, Brad to Jack, and Chris to Daniel, while Jason was picked by Kovechek as a diplomat. So in Jaffa years, Ry'ac is Teal'C's counterpart." Brand said and he nodded to her gently.

**_"He's a marksman, they're all looking at this carefully and staying clear of the so call compromised hosts during the test. To him, you deal with what we deal with, you need to think on your feet and think fast. But do that and you make a bad situation worse, case is in point is you moving closer to us to. Just keep from getting attacked by the character that crawled into our cell that day."_**

**_"You decided to not to test the damn thing and instead moved closer to me and during the catch. And of getting Teal'C, Johnny doesn't realize that by putting you with me. He just makes his situation worse as you and I think alike as we do this, you knew I was right, but his decisions. They could mean the matter of life and death, not just for us, but the galaxy."_ **Jacob said, quoting his remark then.

And he nodded.** _"The sense of familiarity between us was getting stronger by the minute. It was like my inner 8 year old knew you were the man looking after me, so with that. If I de-aged by you 28 years, it was game over, you protected me, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to you after Sam told us that. We both decided, best not to take that chance, but get the hell out of there now."_**

**_"Before seeing thirty others go running passed the door, before I told her, she's right, but still we got to go and she nodded. And we carefully got out of the room, before I found the hole in the box and that did it for the 3 of us. Us scientists, we look at it carefully in doing it, with Selmak added to the mix. As she double or tripled your IQ, making you just as good or better then we are."_**

**_"To him it's explosives, repeated explosions, we just use the explosions as a next to last resort, case in point. Now, is her going to you to unlock the door in Sarah's Hatak, after the second door was jammed shut, she went to him. So science and Math, it does prove useful here right, but you need every subject. When in high school to get into the officers program at the moment."_**

**_"My SAT's are through the roof, as were Sam's, Jenny shot passed her, proving she was a astrophysics whiz and mechanic. Brandon just found his adult counterpart, in Jack as Jack is an astronomy whiz, she's astrophysics. I'm archeology and Teal'C, he ties it altogether by being a historian. On our own, we're good, but together, we're unbeatable." _**Brad said, quoting it with him smiling.

"During this conversation we were discussing his close call, before Jack switched it at the time, Jack is Daniel's best friend." Hammond said as they nodded as he rested his arm across his back protectively as he said it to him as he went over it. **_"And not killed, just put into a coma, or in your case a medically induced one guys. As I spent six weeks in recovery from the amount of damage done by the malfunction."_**

**_"And by Apophis and his sending me to your department, when the surge overloaded the system that day. And then my double arrives and I come out of it as he sees me and flips out. As I know Rob and his procedure for that, their generation had a stricter view for detox when the officers are our age then the cubs." _**he added to them and Carson hid a chuckle to the remark as he said it to that.

**_"No joke, you may have been recovering from the effects of that crap, but what we don't need is a repeater. When our reality is the only one to get the timeline reset and the others are undergoing the usual byplay of things at the moment. And again who's the idiot screwing around with the alien narcotics this time exactly?"_** he asked and Jack sighed as he answered him then gently at that question.

As he looked at his trio gently at that. **_"I wish I knew, but my double does it again, he's toast, because my brother has been put through enough already right now, and you buster, try that again. And I'm the one beating the crap out of you for nearly kiling my little brother. And nearly sentencing my baby sister to rapist, stay away from them, you sick bastard."_** Jack said in a warning to O'neill sternly.

As he shifted his focus to Raynor and as he said it firmly to him. "This was when we were working out everything, Steven got married to Sha're. Daniel was with Sarah and he saved them both at the time, every person that died was a clone. All created by the Asgard, aside from the quartet that sabotaged us. We just made them all out to be their twins, so there was a lot of blood on their hands." Landry said and the crew nodded.

**_"At the moment, knowing you're on Abydos with Sha're with Amonet, in hibernation works, but having my alter ego from the next reality over. Mistaking one reality from another arriving here is really going to cause some trouble right now. Especially when I just came out of the medical induced coma you and Carson put me into, Janet." _**he said and she nodded in agrement to that remark.

As she answered him then. **_"Yeah and though you did, you're still recovering from that incident at the time, so you're on stand down as you train your double." she told him and he nodded. "I think we learned to bypass the cascade failure by that point, with you dosing him with something. And that something was enough to take the edge off, we learned enough to bypass that now.""_**

**_"When the intropic cascade failure and deal with the issues." _**he said and Sam nodded in agreement to that news. **_"Issues of the trial and error here, Teal'C realized my secondary double didn't start getting sick till after her first 48 in our reality. So we have 48 to 72 to help them, and get them out of our reality and back in their's, while you and by that, that's you, Charlie, and Daniel."_**

**_"So you had that same amount of time." _**she said and he nodded.**_ "Well I got to get that generator I created and the dialing program wired."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him. **_"At the moment everyone working in the program had the locator ship and health chip implanted into their arms. So your double gets that implanted and with your twin dead after he got shot and arrested."_**

**_"Or worse screwing around with the systems when knowing simulating the blasted jump could kill you if tou do it without a helmet here. Then again, days like this it doesn't pay to let your guard down."_** she said and he smiled. **_"Yeah and how many times did you give me that lecture, don't touch anything, before you or Daniel do?"_** he asked and they smiled at that, before they heard a fight start.

**_"Whoa, hey watch it will you, we're on stand down for a while!"_** they heard and he answered that. **_"Alright whatever is going on out there and whoever started it better can it now guys."_** he said and they heard a girl answer him. **_" But Sir, he started it."_** she said and before he could answer they heard the first voice answer her. **_"No you started it." "No you started it" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" _**

**_"Yes you did" "Didn't" _****_"Did" "Didn't" "Did" _**they heard and he covered his eyes as he called out at that. "That was the group two groups after us as Brandon rejoined the team, Sirs, so our unit was back in one piece and we were training the 21 year olds. We were close to making to captain by then at the time, but this was the Colonel. And when dealing with the near 22 year olds at the time." Sarah said as she smiled at this memory.

**_"Alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now that's enough already guys. So can it already, and I hear another explosion, bickering match or training weapon go off. And you're all ending up in your dens for three hours now break it up already." _**he said and Sam exchanged looks with him. "Oh god, come on man." Jenson said laughing and he nodded as she got ready to finish that remark.

Just as she was answering they heard a laser blast, followed by an explosion and glass breaking and he sighed. **_"Alright whoever is screwing around with the zats they better put it away right now guys. Now I mean it cubs, I hear that one more time and you're in your den til dinner, clear!" _**he called and they heard six voices shout back to him.**_ "Sir, yes Sir." _**they called back and he covered his eyes then.

As he tried to hold it in as they chuckled. "Who were they?" Picard asked and she chuckled. "That was Hamilton, Parker and Daniels, barely an hour later, Parker dropped a weight on Daniels and we called them downstairs." she said and the crew nodded to her. **_"Well that's pretty damn clear in the way we wanted the truth now, someone sabotaged you and us, so we could destroy our deal with Ra as our primary. _**

**_"But that's our Jack O'neill, not this version, but the one we should have now, he was used to the treaty. He understood it and to him, keep to the treaty and earth was safe, yes alright. Let's keep it going from there Danny, move it forward to just before Jack was killed now, Hetara. _****_You guys are on a 10 day to 2 week mission to Hetara and regarding technology salvage at the time."_**

**_"And since they can't throw Daniel out as he military they do Steven as he got thrown out of the SGC and Janet joined SG-1. And whether Jack knew it or not, he was on Hetara and waiting for you to join him then."_** Hammond said and he nodded, as the two teams were getting prepared now. As Jack's double checked his vital signs monitor to see Raynor's detector pulsing green and his eyes narrowed at that.

**_"Getting strategic advantages sure comes in handy, especially when we need a way to monitor each other's health. And with video games like Doom running loose in the software nowadays." _**he said, just as a intar round went off and hit the pillow and he sighed.**_ "Damn it, how many times we got to say this to these kids exactly." _**He added in exasperation as he tried to keep from laughing to that response.

And Hammond nodded bemused to that. **_"Once too often evidently, but these kids just got out of basic training. And entered advanced and they're having a field day with the training weaponry. To the point they're acting like they're in the middle of playing laser tag, but we don't want to get hit. We better get them to call it quits, before one of us gets shot by a stray intar round here right now."_**

**_"You run that test twice, Danny, Sam that's a good way to get the supplies and goods needed as we still belong to Ra. And this fills in the catch of our orders and mandate, no ships, that's a no no, but a harvest of Naquada. With it, the building mineral, the weapons, no heavy hardware, so problem solved. And to quote the Game Keepers, 'there can be no pleasure of the gain now.'."_**

**_"If there was no risk from the journey.', we just get what we needed from there and grab the communication device while we're at it. Maybourne uses that to com his men from their station, that is illicit use to the technology. And that is a federal offense Jack, so you can catch him on that charge alone." _**Hammond said, quoting his remark with a bemused smile on his face and he nodded to that remark.

**_"We're better off using the training weaponry at the academy, before they come here for the real thing, once we create a way to tell the two apart later. But this is getting ridiculous right now, come on cool it before the next shot hits someone." _**Jack said and they nodded. "No kidding, but if it's not the training weaponry then it's winding up in the line of fire when our cubs want to act their age right now."

"But when the boys were going at it Worf and I got caught in the middle." Picard said with a bemused smile then. **_"Getting used to things and getting over our fears is a big one too, but during training we had a net at the time." _**Sam said and he hid a chuckle to that. **_"Jack you better pull yourself together here, or you're going to break a rib from holding it in right now." _**Jacob added and he nodded to him.

**_ "And I thought just training my age group was nuts, this is getting ridiculous, we got to get these kids under control. I feel like we're dealing with Rogers and his friends on that planet after Apophis was taken by Sokar."_** he said and they nodded with a chuckle as SG-1 exchanged smiles at that. "Like I said, something's never change no matter what generation you are here." Will said with a smile as they watched.

Seeing the entry on it then, they saw fresh apple slices, a little tub of peanut butter, and a small package of ritz whole wheat crackers. And a pint of whole milk and Beverly nodded as she got it at that. "If you don't know what you're looking at or the fact you got some really strict doctors, you'd never catch this. But those crackers are made of whole wheat, that peanut butter is all natural and the apples are organic, so fresh fruit too."

"The military called in the requirements of every farm in the states, for the USA military every country all over the planet did the same. So 90% military, 10% civilians on earth, as every planet had the rest of the population of our planet. Computer give a satellite view of the moon." Anenzi said and they saw it then carefully. "We started colonizing the moon as well by then, that ring construction is our meteorite demolition weapon."

"Terraforming the planet for earth humans on the moon that was my home town at the time." Beverly said, seeing it then and the sextet nodded. "Yes we started in 1957, before the Original Series, that was Kirk's crew close to 41 years later. This was the result, we colonized 13 planets and the moon by then, that ring construction. It wasn't just the meteorite demolition, it was also our constitutional class, the prometheus class ships."

"We were preparing to build, for now, the SGA was dressed in your current uniforms at the SGA, the original set that you wore when dealing with Johnny's double just now. But everything you see was from over 50 years worth of field work, but to us by then. Health, population growth and most of all environmental issues were the first on the list. To deal with by that point and farming and agriculture exploded now by the 80's on earth."

"Everything you saw a bit ago was from 40 years worth of changes and another 17 _**1/2**_ leading into the war between us and the renegades. But these images were during our re-run of our dealing with things right then, we knew what we could upgrade. And what we couldn't, so to the medical department this was even better, as health was first on the list in AMRIID's eyes and the trio dropped in, watch." Jacob said and they nodded to him.

**_"Yeah I get it, that's real food, not the frozen food in the super market, but the stuff fresh off the farm, the bases had several farms stocking our commissary's. And it was tied to the machine, choosing anything we want to eat in missions rations, 3/4's of the population off the planet. So during missions we had the device, and instead of going to normal military rations like in our reality."_**

**_"We instead created fresh right off the deli food combinations as it was meant to create our MRE combinations. Say lunchmeat being mesquite turkey, chicken, or roast beef, with whole wheat bread, hard cheese of your favorite type. Fruits and vegatables for lunch, for dinner in the MRE's it was prepped and frozen for that night, as you had a heat resistant packing all ready for the sterno stoves."_**

**_"And as it warmed it back up as you were finishing your field notes, but dinner was in the way we would in frozen foods, in some areas. And lunch and breakfast, it was stuff to give you the energy you needed and in cold cuts sandwiches. Salads, and other things on a balanced diet, while filling the entire set of dietary requirements now."_** Janet said smiling at the idea then gently at that.

**_"Someone chose an adult sized version to the lunchables they sell for the kids, check the ingredients: fresh salami, not the pre-packaged Salami, Chedder and Monterey Jack cheese, the ones that are not processed in foods, and Triscuits. Though knowing a certain someone when we were kids I know that version, as he did rolled up turkey, Monterey Jack and Chedder cheese as cubs, Dan."_**

**_"That's your choice for lunch one day: whole grain wheat as the cracker here, but protein, calcium, carbohydrates. Vitamins and minerals are covered by the fruits and vegetables chosen here, but for those two choices now, dad. The veggies are carrots, cucumbers and celerey sticks with ranch dipping sauce. So that's a slight case of fat as the ranch is the real one _****_and not the fat free ranch."_**

**_"And with apple and strawberry slices, Daniel's favorite fruit are these two and grapes, and the added treat to go with it. Is two small Ghiradelli candy bars in dark chocolate with caramel in it, I think that to us with the fact we do it. But every piece to the diet needed: protein, carbs, fat, vitamins, minerals. And some sugar with it, so this way, when on missions we stick to a balanced diet."_**

**_"Three doctors in the family, this came standard for us and when three of the four are AMRIID, to give enough energy to work and stay focused. And reason 2, with some of us being the children of doctors the habits of eating healthy and staying away from the toxic chemicals stuck. No matter how old we get, to you we're still cuns abd us cubs, we got you monitoring our health benefits by way."_**

**_"Of the way we created that system dad, guys, you created that system for us once we started college. Before we entered field work at the time, you three created the base-line system replicators so we can create our MRE's now." _**Anna said and they nodded, bemused then as her father chuckled to that. "You guys are really close, General?" Beverly said, seeing the way she was with him and he nodded softly.

"Growing up and like Sam and Jake, I had the same bond with my daughter, she was my baby, it didn't matter how many years went by, she was my baby girl. This was us when I kept dropping into the base, it didn't matter in that timeline where Ballard sent him. We found him everywhere he went and he was as determined to return to me and Dillon. As we were of getting him back now." Matheson said as he watched himself then gently.

Pulling her into a hug then, she burrowed into his arms smiling.**_ "Yes well that's your basic case, but whoever we choose to play ourselves on the tv show. George and Jacob that's a given, you being my little girl _****_and nothing changes no matter how old you get, baby. Though if anyone matches up to that sentiment to me and you between movies, as a Nightmare on Elm Street and Dream Warriors."_**

**_"They came out in '84..., well I just found mine, John Saxon. His take on playing Donald Thompson as the father of a 15 year old girl to said was 21, barring 22. Now that works, but one time cop and 10 years medical doctor, does any full soldier want to mess with a male medical doctor when said is the father. To the program's head archeologist's best friend, said is a young woman no less."_**

**_"With you being 15 in 1980 now and she and you are nearly 5 years apart in age right now. And being one who's daughter is a forensic archeologist right now, somebody better stand back. Or, though I'm an M.D.. I will do a lot of damage to the lunatic that touches you."_** he said and Jacob started laughing. "I take it that man mentioned was from a movie at the time?" Will asked and they nodded nodded to him.

"Yes, we were choosing our doubles to play us in this tv show." he said showing them the image of the sextet themselves 28 years younger then. "The man I chose had experience in playing a father and parent to a teenage girl, he played a homicide detective. And said who's wife was murdered by a man, dead mad man, and with her. It was his daughter's quartet, before the lunatic started killing every teenager in town as a result."

"He was killing them in their dreams, so die in your sleep, you die for real, so never say the word sedative in front of these kids or try to sedate them. Or they start freaking out as a result, before he and man just like him, the kids psychiatrist, decided enough was enough and went to burying him and consecrating the grave site. Like us, they were also Catholic and his mother, the killer was a nun." he explained and they nodded to him

**_"Well to help with that right now, regarding Saxon, in between the movies, it's we can clone him. Or we got a way to do this without it criss crossing over his filmology right now."_** Daniel said and he nodded. **_"Good point, but by 1980, you guys are 15, Heather is 16, and he's been playing the parent so long. Now, that he's used to acting like a father for a teenage to young adult girl or boy now."_**

**_"But I think he reached his limit when he decided to kill him again after he realized that Krueger was killing his friends children. Their entire block that he reached his limit, if he survived and with him, Heather. They'd have prevented the massacre in town 11 years sooner, before they did a life. Life, imitating art portion to their characters now."_** he said and Dillon and Jacob nodded to that remark.

**_"Choosing actors all born in the 30's and 40's for us in our cases now, but by 1980, we had the life extension formula created and the coach was looking closer to his age. And of 55 then going on 83 by that point right now, but why not use Dalton. And he's to play the coach as he becomes part of this in our lives and yours, leading into when he took back that position for the documentary."_**

**_"The one on Robbie."_** Dillon said and he nodded gently. **_"Carmen and Don are us and Beau Bridges plays Hank so that's everyone. Catherine that's easy, we get Hoffman to play her for 10 years. The duo that played your parents in game keeper for Mel and Claire, Patrick he plays Jean, Dalton is doing Bill. What about Dillon, Peter and Jake?"_** Jacob asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him smiling.

**_ "Who of the African America actors had a fatherly disposition to actors younger then him. There's only two that worked with children and one of them is your age in the mid 70's to early 80's. You guys were all born in 1939, so out of the duo, who was also born at the same time you were. And he too played a medical general, said at AMRIID no less, but you show him in everything that counts."_**

**_"And one that that had a slightly insubordinate subordinate, that was acting like Jack, or better word, John. Jack is more like Casey, and just before the virus started going out of control?" _**he asked and Hammond smiled as Dillon answered that. "Nice clue there cub, there is only one man that acts like me when I lose my temper, with a rather insubordinate subordinate here." Jacob and Dillon said together at that remark.

As Dillon quoted his remark at that memory as he injected a warning tone into his voice. **_"Morgan Freeman, oh god, yeah I remember his debate over the motaba virus, then again that's me all the way at the time. But anyone wants to tick me off it's questioning my authority and we do have a subordinates like that. In AMRIID and a wise guy pulling stunts in the lab, like what Spacey pulled on Gooding."_**

**_"But that's going too far, regarding that at the moment, and to repeat that remark, young man. You're a colonel and I'm a 3 star general, and yeah we been friends for 20 years, Colonel. _****_But I'm also your boss, you go where I tell you to go, Johnathan, but I'm your boss and I have my boss, is that clear to you?" _**he snapped with a stern growl and 'John' swallowed hard at that remark.

"No you made yourself completely clear there, Sir, but come on, we don't have to over do it right now on that conversation." Brad said as he started laughing at the memory of that conversation as Matheson squeezed his shoulder at that remark. "Said the same thing to him as you and the trio were close to that as you all saw this movie at 17 at the time." Matheson said as they heard Addison say it to him at that remark gently at that.

**_"Don't bother answering that, because they're friends of the family and by that point his father is also a three star." _**Addison said and Dillon finished that. **_"And again don't do the entire conversation or your cub selves will die laughing, son. Keep going, who else exactly anyway, Danny?" _**he said and Daniel smiled at him. **_"Dustin Hoffman to Uncle Peter and Chris Sarandon, but think about it. _**

**_"Dustin Hoffman by the 80's, once we see you growing into your 40's is going to look just like Uncle Peter. But look at you at 34 years old and look at him when playing in the graduate."_** he said pulling both images up and he looked from himself to Dustin Hoffman and nodded smiling. **_"Here's Uncle Jake when compared to Chris Sarandon when he was in Child's Play."_** he said as Carson looked at that image.

And from his 36 to 39 year old self and to the actor and nodded. "He was right, during that, Sarandon played a homicide detective in a movie. That was about possessed cabbage patch doll, a doll like one, that was possessed by a lunatic, a serial killer. That was fooling around with Voodoo, he shot to kill the killer, but he transferred his soul into the doll, which started this series." Carson explained as the name of the series appeared.

"You guys had some pretty spooky story lines back in those days, huh?" Geordi asked and they nodded. "Our age group and yours, growing up in the 50's and 70's, we made the declaration that no kid was watching this stuff alone. When at the theater, without being accompanied by an adult our age or yours, as they were restricted viewing. R rated, to us, by that I mean psychiatrists my age at the the time, we all thought this."

"It was scary movies didn't create killers, psychos, they just made them worse here, in the movies, violence in cinema was a big thing. That remark was given out by this little brat, after his mother left him and he lost his mind. And killed the star actor's mother's character, anyway to me and my co-patriots, we saw this as a homicide detective would. If Saxon's character wanted to save time he would have watched this movie."

"As at times your past comes back to haunt you." he said showing them the movie Prom Night and they nodded as Matheson hid a smile. **_"I'd hate to be the idiot, regarding these guys when the six of you are 10 to 21 years old. And it's because with you girls the side effects are someone touches you at all like that. And the poor fool that does is going to get blown into wall as we're all wolf like in demeanor."_**

_**"These guys want to test us, just try it and we're blowing them into the wall for even touching you girls like that right now. ****As for your adult selves kids, 15 to 21 now in between the Nightmare series. We already chose your movie selves and your tv selves for the showd and us and the quintet with you. But your 14 to 22 year old selves is still up for debate at the moment right now here**_

**_"And that's a given now, but you, Sarah and Sam are easy right now, in the tv show. Frakes is doing Billy, Doug E Doug for Kevin, and..., honey. So who's your choice to play you by that point, as this is you and me for a while?"_ **Matheson asked and she thought it over then and smiled as she answered him at that. **_"If we got stuck in a life imitating art, imitating life, and you're being played by Saxon."_**

**_"So who's got the looks like that and can actually drive up the acting skills, they'd been together for years. When you got a mental homicidal maniac that just jumped out of the screen play right now." _**she asked and he started laughing. "**_Langenkamp, he was playing her father for years, and we got the added extension to that for them of the entire 10 added years right now."_**

**_"Well he's going to enjoy this, when playing a medical doctor who's daughter is archeologist skilled in forensics. And for several more years at the moment, as to him, he'd prefer science fiction to horror movies after their characters got killed off. And they're playing themselves in A New Nightmare, but food combinations and nightmares, not a good mix,_****_ alright who was it."_**

**_"Who chose that combo?"_** he asked they exchanged looks. **_"I think I did that, that was my choice, because with your mother keeping me on semi sweet chocolate chip cookies since I was two. The results were I decided on the semi sweet dark chocolate with the added caramel to go with it now. But to me, I preferred salami or mesquite turkey or chicken, let alone roast beef with my lunch. _**

**_"Then to meats like ham,_****_ processed lunch meat turkey or bologna meat, let alone processed cheese. _****_This cheese is the real cheese you, as our parents prefer, whole wheat grains, fruits and veggies, but all of these are organic, without the preservatives added to it now and with it. High sugar levels or just the high fructose corn syrup, or any other crap they put into it nowadays."_**

**_"Instead these are made from wheat, real 100% grain, hard cheese, lunchmeat from the deli section. At the grocery store, and several other natural ingredients, but 100% whole wheat _****_Real meat and cheese, picked over the processed lunch meat and cheese, so everything our bodies need. But protein, carbohydrates, fat, a small amount of sugar, vitamins and minerals."_**

**_'"And to drink with it, plenty of water, everything in the five basic food groups now, with you here, before we left, to monitor it. The true food of a very good diet, the doctors, or more accurately, as our paternal doctor trio. You created the device with the proper health requirements for our MRE's. _****_We had that created and set up in..." _**he started to say as he checked the number on it then.

**_"1994, I was a major in 1994, and as a result with us just activating fully as the program started it's extended missions outside of the sextet now. The doctors were getting concerned about the right diet and they and the technicians team. They created a device that housed the proper vitamins and nutrients in balanced diet for us by then, then after two years worth of testing in '95 to '96."_**

**_"So they retired from gate travel and we incorporated that into logistics equipment. As this was close to 3 years into the job so in a way we had them looking after us all the time. And without them worrying about what we eat, and for the members that suffered hypoglycemia. Or diabetes, it works as they got them on a good diet."_** Daniel said and the general medical trio chuckled at that.

"Some things never change for us parents, no matter how old you are as cubs, Wes never changed his diet, though stuck in there. He knows I'm on the other side of the door waiting for him and watching out for him." Beverly said smiling and the trio smiled gently then. **_"All natural ingredients without the high sugar or cholesterol content, meeting our dietary requirements in the eyes of us medical doctors."_**

**_"And when your generation just took up the mantle now, so though doctors, most of us still act like you're teenagers. When in college and want you on a healthy diet, then again, it's we raised you. _****_On good food and eating habits all your lives, and this just kept it up."_** Dillon said to that to him, as he said it with his past self to her and he nodded as she and Anenzi nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"I would see this as this was why Wes jury rigged the system to set it the way you had it now." Barnfield said and he nodded to confirm it. **_"Adult sized portions, thats five slices of both cheeses, ten crackers, ten slices of salami, 10 each of the veggies, ten also of the fruit slices. And two fun size bars of the candy bars for dessert, and that's a 1 liter bottle of water too, that came off the water purifier. _**

**_"God every SG team is going to love it that we can choose our own ways to make our rations, and before every mission." _**Sam said as she started laughing and she nodded. **_"The frozen foods section was the stuff we normally bought in the supermarket, while the stuff that needed to kept cold was also on there."_** Warner started to say to that remark as they saw it then firmly as the quartet crossed their arms.

As the quartet got their's and then Rodney activated his, before grabbing a fast one from the system, and then tore the package open. As they saw it in the way of a lunchable. And they chuckled. "Diabetes was a family trait, it started with my grandfather." Rodney said and he nodded as Daniel turned to him at the same time his double did.**_ "Couldn't you have waited till we're through the gate, you're a bottomless pit at times."_**

**_"And I know you're hungry, but we don't need to run the system dry, before we restock this thing. Before the next mission, so take it easy on the sugar high Rod, or you're going to be bouncing off the walls all afternoon here."_ **he said, echoing his double and they nodded as they started laughing at that. **_"Hypoglycemia, and it's making sure his blood sugars are stablized at the moment."_**

**_"Or we got trouble, but past lunch time and he decided to ransack the snack system for whatever reason while we're preparing to leave. But that's not like the version on the show, we created a way to stock it with real food. And it did the rest by turning them into lunchables, or just frozen foods, for him. It's a balanced diet now and in such a way we created adult versions here."_**

**_"To the instant lunches for the kids now, set to a healthy diet, once the team leadership shifts from you and to John. And we add Teyla and Ronan to the team, we got to make sure his sugar levels are balanced. Especially if this is more the hypoglycemia and something else, say type 1 or type 2 diabetes."_** Elizabeth said, smiling in anticipation and Daniel nodded in agreement gently to that.

**_"Hey you feeling okay, you're not looking so good, man?" _**John added and he shook his head.**_ "Janet said I could go, but she's monitoring me, but I haven't been able to stop drinking water, or control my intake. I barely collapsed in the lab earlier, before Bert got me down here."_** he said and they nodded to the news. **_"How worn out are you, if it looks like anemia?"_** Daniel asked him gently to that.

**_"A little wiped, but frankly I don't know yet if it's hypoglycemia or Diabetes, but best to keep my blood sugar regulated, so I can stay focused."_ **Rodney said and Daniel nodded as he patted his shoulder. **_"I get that, but you take in too much and your blood sugar is going to get dangerous. So be careful okay, Janet's coming with us, so she can monitor you, but stick close." _**he said and the man nodded.

**_"The test results are still coming back in, Daniel, so for us, it's better safe then sorry right now, to regulate his blood sugar. He can still work, he just has to eat right and keep his blood sugar regulated, so the insulin pills."_** Janet said in response as Perry came running into the room. **_"Test results been confirmed, it's type 2."_** he said and Daniel unit nodded as they exchanged looks at that news then.

As they nodded as they turned to a terminal. **_"Emergency plan delta gamma, Bert, get close to a months worth, 1 pill bottle for each of us. So one of us loses their equipment on a mission longer then a week. We got a back up, he's a diabetic now, we have to make sure he doesn't over do it for a while. Dieting food wise in the concentrated sugar, starting now." _**he said and Bert nodded to the orders.

**_"Yeah I was in much better shape before I got out of the lab when we were doing constant missions. Give me seven years and John is so used to this that to him, let alone Teyla and Ronan are. They're not risking me collapsing on the job." _**Rodney said sighing to the news and John nodded to that sternly. "Five generations removed here and you're right, we don't take chances with your health right now."

"You've shifted from stage 1 to stage 2 and we managed to keep it regulated and keep you out of sickbay because of it ever since, Rod. I'm just waiting for our leader to arrive as we do this as a team." Johnny said and he nodded as he heard his friend's grandmother say it to that. **_"You're right, we're not at the moment, I know about your condition, and I'm not having you push it too far at the moment here."_**

**_ Ford just came out of training, and you been coming to see us ever since you set up the base, as you got more then enough power to see us on our planets. That to us, he's the outsider and in training by then as we know everything on your medical problems. And just hearing he's suffering this condition, I know what to do here, in case of a medical emergency, we've just resettling as a team."_**

**_"Rob is on Earth and Sam and Daniel are at Atlantis, waiting for the three of us to get back and then this happens next. One of you is enough as you tell me you missed lunch, we're returning to the jumper. And we're under fire, you and I are dealing with your comdition, before things go from bad to worse. As John has something stuck to his neck or it stung him and then it gets worse from there." _**

**_"But both of you at once, I'm taking charge, he lashes out and I'm letting our fifth let him have it. Take the jumper getting stuck in the gate and he has a alien bug attached to his neck. You're having a hard time thinking straight, because your blood sugar is bottoming out. And he doesn't understand why you need that energy bar till I pass you a candy bar to eat and then you can get to work."_**

**_"But we don't have time for a bickering match, or a temper tantrum, when we're running out of time, before the clock ends here. But to me, since we've been together for over a year, I know what needs to be done to make sure you recover at the moment. But the effects of the enzyme are like these drugs, this stimulate you told us or worse that other one Jack's twin got addicted to."_**

**_"You told us about it, that to cross it with your condition it's beyond dangerous. For all we know, it's that too much of it could cause you to into diabetic shock now. You need real food and time to recover, but his drugging our food with this enzyme now though." _**She said and then said it in rush as she looked at him with the love of friend and team mate, a brother as she finished saying it as she went further.


	4. 4) Enigma Resolved And Hetara III

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

**Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

**Warnings: Starting from here does the three piece conclusion to Wesley's mission on the planet they marked as Rushmore planet. Before the trio go to the planet they marked as a version of Hokkaido on the Japanese Jaffa planet. But this story covers the rest of their training mission on the holodeck. As the last story covered the first two planets, this ones covers the next 13 now from here.**

**As the test begins the following 32 chapters now, and it's following the team's trip through the trial planets in the Barque Of Heaven. As each 2 chapter piece takes on 1 planet and include the hostile planet that the team ran into Ra's other Mate on. These next chapters from here have the ending results are that, once again, like the Dixon Hill simulation, the holodeck went haywire again.**

**And before Wesley leaves, he's got to fix the holodeck he is using, before they combine three holodecks together. To create a tunnel or cave network for the bonding exercise that he does with Will's team and security teams he's close to. So from here the process follows a new way to deal with the situation, but this story follows the new version to my crossover story in stargate SG-1 now.**

**But from here this story is one of three that brings back Lal as her android self again, instead of being a computer program. So the duo are matched in age, Lal is a droid version of a teenager now in this. And they're borrowing some ideas and equipment off of my other story, as this one is taking off. And from my crossover, in a new timeline, so they fixed a few things that went wrong now.**

**Chapter 4: Enigma Solved And Planet I: Egyptian Mount Rushmore Planet**

**_"He does that and I'm going to kill him, because everything we packed has your diatery requirements, and he has your insulin pills. _****_Crossing our food rations and your insulin pills with it now, _****_I'm not tolerating that and he does that. And he's going to be put in the brig after we arrest him and bring him in for this. But he doesn't know in where Carson implanted our medical chips either, now."_**

**_"And only you and we do once we do this, but crossing the enzyme and your condition now here that could prove dangerous later. _****_And especially if you're coming down off of it, _****_you need a balanced diet and not over do it."_** Teyla said with a stern growl at that news as she squeezed his arm at that remark then. **_"Anyone consider with 2 doctors to 4 in our department and two psychiatrists."_**

**_"That we need to monitor our patients health and from sleep deprivation to caffeine withdrawal and diabetes here?" _**Daniel asked and the trio nodded to that. **_"Yeah we did, but with a rookie joining the team and not knowing a thing on our health conditions like you said we have to know everything about each other. Including health at the moment, as such, we get the add on of know half of it."_**

**_"And what is known in the pegasus galaxy and the rest by learning by example with Teyla, Halling, their people and Ronan being our guides in their galaxy." _**Rodney said and Teyla nodded to the remark. **_"There's that, but best to pack our dietary requirements as you live off a mixture. And of earth food and our galaxy's now, Boys, Elizabeth." _**she said and the earth quartet nodded in agreement.

**_ "Yeah, and I'm just waiting for that other shoe to drop here."_** John said and Rodney closed his eyes as he said it. **_"Why that little bastard." _**he said in realization and John nodded. **_"Here it comes, go ahead man."_** he said and Rodney nodded as he explained it as he crossed his arms. **_"The only way they could hold us hostage is he took all the necessary control crystals out of the DHD, something."_**

**_"That my double would teach him on a mission I might add, John, the issues of being a team. As the 4 of us were a team long before he came out of training as we kept coming to visit. You, me and Beth longest of all, as we been together since '97, so you both knew us. And long before he came into the picture, you understood this long before he did." _**he said to her gently as he explained it to them.

**_"Yes and that's an understatement right now, knowing your condition, like I know your allergies to citrus fruits at the moment. He starts screwing with your diet and whatever you call the term messes with your insulin pills. Or the MRE's we pack for you, and I'm going to kill him for nearly killing you."_** She said with a stern tone as Ronan exchanged looks with Teyla then as their grandparents said it.

"Not that I blame them, after we got out of basic training we started acting like our grandparents to the point that we take each other's health seriously. But this is us in advanced training, before we get settled in as an away team now." Beth said and the quartet nodded as Ronan quoted it with his grandfather at the next sentence then. **_"Yeah I agree with her, Rod, we don't know the dangers yet here in this."_**

**_"And of combining the enzyme with your condition now or what could happen if you took too much. And just so you can report back to Beth and Daniel, regarding what the hell happened out there. But you're going into diabetic shock and combining that with the enzyme, that could kill you for all we know!"_** Ronan said with a dangerous growl at that and Beckett answered that remark sighing.

**_"Aye and that's what I'm afraid of, Ford doesn't understand the urgent urgency to that, let alone the fact now in this. If you're the first person I test the gene on and you're screwing around with the shields, that's going to land you in ICU. And because your blood sugar bottomed out at the time, you're my best friend and I'm scared out of my mind that you're going to go into coma here."_**

**_"And it's because you got your sugar level to high or too low." _**he said and Rodney nodded, as he looked between their new team mates. **_"I get that, but issues of being a team, you got the guys and Teyla watching over me now. One good thing, I'm not being left out of every treat here, because there are still foods I can eat. And they created candy that is sugarless, cakes, candies and other treats."_**

**_"And ones that are not sugar,_****_ and with it now, is the fact I think we did regulate the food. And for diabetics, and every bakery good that caused diabetes here had been created. And without sugar for Diabetics in our new timeline and the same for the candy now. As you guys were monitoring my sugar intake and..." _**Rodney started to say and Daniel went to a terminal marked medical equipment.

As they saw a device called blood sugar counter and gave a nod. "Instead of basic syringes you createdy hypospray ones." Anenzi said seeing the device in Janet's kit then.**_ "You're a minor medic you know what to do for a problem like this..., hey check it out, this limited the need for syringes. And needles in our ways and that's like the hyposprays on the show." _**he said and they got a better look then at it then.

As they saw a device marked medical ailments as Bert went to the device and then hit a several keys and 3 weeks worth of white pills appeared from it. As 3 more appeared and they took the bottles and stashed them in their first aid kits. **_"And you better do the benedryl as well Bert, Elizabeth and I, as well as him, suffer certain allergies. So I'm not risking a health problem when in the middle of a mission right now."_**

**_"So 5 bottles each prescription style, benedryl and one more insulin in Rod's case."_ **he said and Bert nodded to him.**_ "Just a precaution, as you did develop Diabetes, I think those are insulin pills. No need to run blood tests this keeps your blood sugar regulated so you can eat what you want, barring citrus made foods." _**Janet said smiling and he nodded as Daniel checked it and saw the disease.

As he forced his double to continue scanning, and 3 bottles of pink pills appeared and he nodded. "Realizing what we built in this time frame for you guys as you took over they started putting names to each of your equipment at the time here. Your bio-beds, we created those to act like a sarcophagus, just without the claustrophobia. Or the damaging side effects with it." Jacob said and they nodded as they listened to their conversation.

**_ "Benedryl, yeah okay, but Thyroid, diabetes, heart disease, severe allergies, yeah after we met the quintet. And combined the pills with the Tok'ra's knowledge of medical areas we created a way to stop. Now, regarding any and all fatal diseases we had in this timeline now. That's the medical department's version to the manual." _**Sam said and they nodded as he looked at the other terminal.

As Daniel chuckled as he realized what that one was.**_ "After my remark on the fact that all of the MRE's tasted the same, we created them. And in a way to create our favorite foods, and still have the guys fathers, and Annie's watch it. And into real MRE's, in the way they do on Star Trek, that's the food replicator." _**he said and then looked at the terminal next to it then that was labeled supply creator.

As they saw a third terminal that was labeled first aid kit supplier and diagnostics and they nodded. "Your version to our phasers, if that was the way the trio created their weapons?" Picard asked and he nodded. "The phaserss in three sizes: the miniature one that you used to erase the clones was the first. The hand hold one was the beretta hand guns and the one the size of his Klingon sword was the guns we used in the field."

"The phasers were on stun mode, so no one was taking a life anymore here, we got them colored to their age level, so that worked nicely, but the dark cherry red was toy phasers. This version was intar, the reddish orange was shifting off training and preparing for the real thing and the gold, live fire. A group of teenage super heroes was the added catch and we turned their weapons into intars as well." Landry said and they nodded to him.

As they saw them all carrying MP-5's, they then saw a gold crystal on them and nodded. **_"Red crystals mean training weapons, these gold crystals are the real ones and..."_** John started to say and then saw the level on it and smiled.**_ "Medium stun, we set the phasers on medium stun in case of trouble, but this was a recon mission. And a possible meet and greet, so weapons on stun only guys, the cats."_**

**_"They're safe, as we met Denali in the last round he's not dangerous and that's it." _**he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that. **_"Looks like we eliminated the need for logistics officers here right now, I mean look at this three of these machines have devices locked into the quarter master's office. The food replicator for mission rations is locked into a commissary at the moment."_**

**_"Integrating real food into the diet instead of the processed ones we had in our timeline. As it chooses specific entries and then packages them, turning them into whatever combo we want. _****_Medical department is the infirmary, so why need to go to logistics, we can do it ourselves. And by creating our own supplies now and by doing it in the gate room, until we're sure we got everything."_**

**_"And give the gate operator the go ahead, but we also incorporated..." _**Daniel started to say as they saw a small metal globe the same size as the thermal detonator and nodded as they watched John stuff ten into a munitions bag. **_"Well I think we all know what that is, after our last encounter with those things, huh guys?" _**Jack asked and Sam and Daniel nodded to him, as they and Teal'C exchange looks at that.

"I saw 180 of those in their munitions boxes, what is that thing?" Will asked and Jacob explained that it. "Shock grenades, they act like tear gas and sedatives, knocking out the victim for several hours. We use them to knock out the opponent and put them in the brig, till we started getting creative on it they're like a drug called chloral hydrate. Which was used in the espionage game and trust me once the guys like Johnny realized it."

"That they been drugged as the dose was strong enough to put them under, mixed with ethanol it takes hold faster and raises your body temperature. So you sound like you're drunk and they don't realize it it till they're inches away from passing out. The girl on Argos drugged him and then date raped him at the time, after that. It was he told Makepeace, they were sticking to rations only." he said and Picard shook his head at that.

**_"Yep, 17 to 18 years by use of that treaty and our latest primary is the sworn enemy of Apophis. Though we still show we're still loyal to Ra at the moment, and our primary weapons are phasers and intars. Shaped like our human made guns by that point, but the trials of the moon. It's we can use that to gather more right now."_** Sam said and Daniel nodded to that remark as he answered her.

**_"Our connections with the quintet supplied us with the equipment to disable us now too, that was a shock grenade. Everything needed to survive on a mission of stealth and survival, that's including preparations for an attack party. And like the orbital, attack is involved now, but we have weapons. Weapons like the phasers on the show, but shock grenades and so on now, Sam, guys, look._**

**_"There was our mistake, though we do logistics, our officers forget to put the equipment we really need in, so as a result. We took that remark of 'you want something done, you got to do it yourself.'. So drawing up the logistics from planets and from what we saw in the in long range UAV detections. We used that to set our equipment now."_** he said and his friends of the original team smiled.

**_"We better make these health detectors water proof after getting thrown in the dungeon, or taking a dunk in a planet that had swamped the gate."_** Jack said and they nodded to that. **_"Us soldiers go hand to hand guys, we let our scientific team mates, the civilian members. We let them take the weapons, they need them more then we do."_** Charlie said and Jack nodded in agreemnt to his thoughts then.

**_"Uh huh, yeah our supplies were created into a specific way when going on missions. This was replacing the logistics officers as we created a way to create supplies for missions. And..., hey check it out, look at the bracelet wrapped around our wrists." _**Sam said and zeroing in, they saw the initials of four other names next to each light as they saw on her's one had gone dark, and they nodded to that.

But the other four still glowing brightly and they nodded. "Bearer of the bracelet in black and the lighted up ones are the rest of the team." Beverly said as she remembered her son was black and the duo were green, while on Jake's he was black and Wesley and Lal were lit up. "Yes that was the way we set these up, the black was the owner of the bracelet, the lit ones were the rest of the team." Matheson said and they nodded to him.

"We got the idea for these off of the follow up between **_The Empire Strikes Back_** and **_Return Of The Jedi_**, so we used their idea. To monitor the team's health, that's what the training bracelets are for, the trio." Hammond said and they nodded to him gently. **_"There's only four on it, but..., hey look, there's a set of initial's below each one. So: J.O., that's Jack: S.R, that's me, R: Rak'nor, and C.K.: that's Charlie."_**

**_"So that helps _****_and our life signs are in the green right now, that mean's completely healthy. I'm guessing it's like the life signs monitor on the Ewok Adventure, the second one. And when the kid looked at his and his mother had gone red, and that meant close to death, now, his was green. _****_As was the little girl and their father was on yellow now, which meant he was at 60%."_**

**_"But we updated these with the names of our team mates, their initials, but the colors are in a traffic light. But: Green, yellow and red, from what we saw on the one on the kid's wrist. But his light showed green, as did his sister, during the first film and she was just getting over a stomach bug, it had gone yellow indicating she was sick, before the next day, her_****_ color was back in the green."_**

**_"Once again, _****_so we did the same thing and put status bars to each of them,_****_ giving us the level they were at when on missions. But the added catch was we all added the status number, here look."_** Raynor said and zeroed in to see the trio's numbers all reading 100%, before they checked the second bracelet and saw the same. But Rodney at 80% and they gave nod as he gave the conclusion then firmly.

"If this was when he was going over forensics then he was learning to be a premed in medical training." Beverly said as they heard Jack's question to him then. **_"What do you think the dark one means exactly?" _**Jack asked and he explained that to him, before Keller said it.**_ "That's the bearer of the bracelet, so she gets hit hard enough, it changes from black, to green, yellowish green, yellow, or some other color._**

**_"And the percent she lost is added to it, if what I read on that mission Daniel told us about was true. The result of his hitting the staircase that hard is going to be broadcasting itself to all of us as a result here. As his getting hit that hard, he was slowly losing his energy rate by us getting captured by Mat now. The pills that McCoy gave us are enough to help him recover here at the moment."_**

**_"So the organ healing pills are with Bes, we get them back, so by the time we get to Bes. And he heals his injuries, it's showing he's at 20 to 35%, so after we and Rak'nor are fully recovered from our mission. We return home and Janet or Carson have him on a week's worth of the spleen healing medication. Before he returns to duty, Jack."_** Keller told him and he nodded as Raynor finished that gently.

**_"Rodney, he just had lunch and a fast recharge now his body was slowly healing from the lack of food then. But look at that, as the fourth status bar jumps from 80 to 85, so clear indicator he's recovering from the low sugar and returning to normal. If the victim that got hurt was in desperate need of medical attention at the time."_** Raynor said as they saw a fifth one with the initials J.F. on it then gently."

And Daniel smiled and nodded to Janet as Janet smiled, knowing it was her. **_"I was part of SG-1 on missions at times, that's why my name was on her's. So at times when I went on missions she carried a back up and with Jack's double dead. I was the med tech and I was part of the team now finally when you needed me."_** she said and he nodded as they watched Daniel tap her on the shoulder at that gently.

And she nodded to him and she gave him a second bracelet, as he strapped it onto his wrist and nodded to her smiling. Just before seeing that he had one on his arm, one with the base initials of SGA and the other SGC and they nodded. And then they saw the rest of the group also wearing two bracelets and gave a second nod. "One bracelet for the rest of the team, the team leaders had two." Will said reading it out and they nodded.

"At times it was like that, but for the joint mission with our department, then the teams strapped on our department's version, so they were linked." Landry said at that remark. "**_Single team mission one bracelet, double teams mean two bracelets for the team. So you're monitoring each other's health, so the entire team is connected to each other this way." _**Hammond said smiling and Jack nodded as he theorized it.

**_"Added team members mean two bracelets and we all got two for double teams when on missions. So we could monitor each other's status so as the team leader I get two, but one has four, and the other five, so the one with four names on it is my unit. And the other with 6 and the darkened tag happens to be SG-1 itself now: Standard Stargate protocol, the SG teams get two."_**

**_"During missions so one each for a single team, two for the double teams, so one of us gets hit hard, they don't realize we got these set carefully. If we get arrested, again, Sam take the damn thing with you. If he gets injured again, I know it."_ **Jack said and Daniel nodded._ **"Yeah that's the intention alright when on joint missions, says green, but unlock it."**_ Daniel said and Sam nodded to him then.

**_"It's I'm in the green during 636, but you hid your bracelet from them and checked it, and saw it was now reading greenish yellow. Indicating my energy levels are dangerous and I need to be relieved of duty, now." _**Daniel told her and she nodded.**_ "Too late, once was enough and and I'm guaranteeing that this is getting dangerous in your case."_** she said firmly to that remark and news then.

Zeroing in on the green light, they saw the initials and nodded. **_"That's the life signs detector alright, the black light, that mean's we lost a team mate, or it's us. By that I mean the bearer of the bracelet on a mission, and in some cases. And like you being knocked into a coma, or the medical department. They put you into a medical coma to recuperate from the amount damage done to your body here."_**

**_"So a month long recovery in a device close to sarcophagus without the dangerous side effects is better then being in that piece of junk repeatedly. But I'd rather our medical technology to the alternative, so we clone our bodies. Following that, down load our souls into androids, and then transfer our souls back into our bodies, so we're resurrected." _**Sam said and he nodded to her gently.

**_"Like what Pyrus did to Daniel, that type of thing, if what you showed me is the primary reason that they tried to kill him, he's lucky to be alive?" _**Jack and Janet said together. **_"Yeah that's exactly what we mean right now, with you we have to put you into a medical induced coma. And until we have your brother's double dropping into our reality, or_****_ we have you, Jack, and you're on light duty."_**

**_"And as you arrive in time to deal with that at the time, t_****_hough that happens again, and it's taking our medical discoveries. And to a whole new level here, but those health chips and the bracelets, come standard in the program. So we all know for sure we're all still alive, but my team, it lost a team member. And temporarily. And after we crashlanded at your base, although Steven, Jack._**

**_"Let alone Charlie and Rak'nor, they're alive right now, we took the idea on the Ewoks and extended it for the program now finally. _****_As those bracelets are life sign detectors, check it out, each one of the rest of the team. The other member have five bars on it, after Jack was killed, it went completely black. While for me as I'm the one carrying the bracelet I know for sure my team is fine. _**

**_"Looks like once we created a life signs chip implant, so it was locked into the bracelet, when on base. The bracelets are removed, when on off world missions we never take them off now, but like our tags. _****_We take back the detector and the tags, and the chip is removed from our lost team mate. But this time he died of natural causes, then again, but an aneurysm is better then the alternative."_**

**_"And just what is natural in this job, especially when we're going to a different planet every other day here right now?"_** she asked and their parents chuckled at that, as they saw some of the equipment in the first aid kit. **_"Quick clot, oh you got to be kidding me, that's like the drug that causes a fast clotting to stop a leak. _****_We replicated a better, more efficient way to create our first aid kits now."_**

**_"So when you got back and a member needed immediate attention. The first aid was treated, before you brought them to us and we took over, but check it out. Quick clot, the hypospray syringes they created in the show, the pills for use in case a organ got hit severely. And mixed in with those are our basic supplies."_** Janet said and they nodded as they saw Janet then as she worked on her kit then.

As she was working on her stuff before heading for the device marked medical tech and she nodded smiling, as they zoomed on on the device. And they saw the names of certain implements that a full doctor would use, ampoules of drugs. And two dozen other things on the terminal as she pressed the controls for several items needed. And then a medical kit the size of duffle bag appeared and she loaded it on to the FRED then firmly.

As they watched as Rodney was helping her, they saw a ring on a chain around his neck as they got a better look at the shape and they nodded. "Who is that?" Jenson asked and they explained it. "Lieutenant Colonel Derek Barnes, head of SG-6, anthropology team, he and Daniel were close friends so he knew this situation. But his subordinate was Deacon Fisher's grandfather." Landry told them and they nodded in shock to the news.

**_"Are those dog tags, only the military had those?"_** Barnes said in shock and they nodded.**_ "Looks like we did the same for the civilian members of the team on both bases, but check it out. There's a gold ring on his chain next to them, so who's the lucky woman?" _**John asked at the question then. "So 18 months before my grandparents wedding at the time now." Rodney said smiling happily at that image.

Before they got the answer to his question as Keller came running into the room with a gold ring on her finger and one that had a diamond on it and nodded. As she moved to Rodney and hugged him and he smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers.**_ "It's alright honey, they created enough of the pills I got enough for close to 5 months, I'll be fine."_** he said and Daniel smiled as he read it out and the duo nodded to that.

As they got what it meant. **_"You'd been together for two years and you're engaged now, and that's an engagement ring, she's your fiance, Rodney."_** he said and Rodney nodded as he wrapped his arm around her smiling. **_"Group missions when needing a doctor, I'm coming with you when Carson is running things in Atlantis boys, Teyla." _**Keller said as she started laughing then and the quartet nodded smiling.

"That works better, our grandparents keep swapping off at the time in medical technicians at the time." Beverly said and they noddd in agreement at the idea then gently at that. "And this is a true team leader, what you see in Wesley was demonstrated by a true professional, a man that knows his team was his life. And it was his job to take care of them, young man" Hammond said as they heard Daniels remark to her gently

**_"Don't worry Jenny, I'll take care of him."_** Daniel told her and she nodded as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her. **_"That's the true act of a team leader, thinking about your team over yourself and doing it in the right way. But this team, in this time line was destroyed and because of the mind control. Now at the time not going to happen again, buster, she's taken already here now."_**

**_"She belongs to him."_** Jacob said and John swallowed hard then. "That's what I told your hero, and I'm saying the same to you now, regarding Lefler. But she chooses Wesley, she belongs to him and that is it, but you let your greed and envy take control. They will destroy your life, everything you want, he has already now get over it, get back to class and start studying." he said to him sternly and the trio swallowed hard at that.

Watching, Janet created a smaller first aid kit and hooked it to her gear and she nodded then. **_"Since the base had more then one medic, you needed a doctor with you, so I chose myself to act as the medical member of the team. That computer is for the medical member of the team, as you had basic first aid supplies. And I'm the M.D., thats for us medical personnel." _**she said and they nodded to that news.

As she, Daniel and Sam smiled at that. **_"Yeah that kept us together, with Teal'C with Sha're, as I dropped in every couple of weeks, since the Tollan after the SGA got created. And when I did, if you needed back up for a mission you decided to make it a trio."_** Daniel said and they nodded, as he nodded to her and she nodded as she created a second kit, that was labeled emergency rations then.

**_"Thats the supplies needed for a diabetic attack or hypoglycemic reaction now, so with five team mates now. Whoever on the team suffered either of these we had a way to fix that and let the victim rest as they recharged themselves. Before the two of you joined us at the time, and the victim was surrounded by the rest of the team, these two, running on low and needed a recharge._**

**_And you gave them a dose epinephrine, ffter feeding them a candy bar or cookie and getting them some water." _**Sam said and Rodney nodded as he answered her. **_"Well if you think that's interesting, check this out." _**he said as Daniel put a candy wrapper into the FRED and they saw smoke coming out of it, until a door opened. And they saw something pop out of it, as they saw a miniature cube land on the floor.

And in the same size as the fun size candybar wrappers and Sam started laughing at that. **_"We incorporated trash compactors into the FRED's now when on a mission here. So once back on the base, we then dumped the trash into the furnace to keep from polluting the environment. Oh this is too good right now."_** she said as they saw the latest four shipments about to go out and they nodded.

**_ "Yeah we were getting ready to pay tribute to the quartet and these were being sent to their home planets now. So we decided before leaving to send out the shipments now." _**she said and he nodded to her. **_"With the fact we removed 'John' from his original reality and put him in our's. He gets the chip and our bracelets are back to four again as he sees what living in our reality is like."_**

**_"As by the time he returns to his, _****_Daniel and our doubles, they can effectively run through things. And grow in potential like we do as he spends, in total from 1998 to 2008. 10 years in our reality, as he sees what having Sarah and Charlie back does for him. No him and we destroy two of the three problems in the other reality now, as he lives his double's life in our reality for 10 to 11 years._**

**_"As he got and gets used to our ways now as a result." _**She added and she nodded to her.** _"Hold on, let me check something on that video game."_ **Daniel said and typed in the word doom, before he saw another version to it shoot up.**_ "You got to be kidding me, they're making a movie out of the video game, one of the actors. The miscalculations in the physics cost him his entire lower body."_**

**_"The ending results here now are that he's fused to the wheelchair, and Dwayne Johnson is the leader of the team and..., oh god, he's had a section 8." _**John said and at that Hammond turned to them at that.**_ "Why exactly?" _**he asked and Daniel scanned the information further and slammed his hand on the table.** _"The guys at UAC were experimenting in biogenetics, after he recreated a formula."_**

**_"That's as close to the ATA gene as possible, it's NID in the video game world, the lead scientist injected it into a criminal, a serial killer. And the lunatic escaped containment and started turning others into either monsters. Demons or zombies, after the secondary lead cast member realized this. He and his sister, they broke it down, but he was orderd to exercise extreme prejudice."_**

**_"And search and destroy, and here's the big one, but bring the intel back as a result. But guess what's going to happen if he follows orders like that, it's like the device I just destroyed. But the ATA, for some it turned them into demons, others angels, like me. I got one, this maniac got the other and the secondary male lead is me right down to the catalyst, but_****_ parents are archeologists."_**

**_"They were field personel and they traveled from dig to dig, his twin was forensic rcheologist, so go where the work is now. That's us all the way, Annie, Aunt Chris and we, we go where the work is and my expertise. Which is cross pollinenization of ancient cultures and combined with it. Was I learned to read ancient egyptian from an early age, Annie with me and this was the result."_**

**_"But his sister followed in their footsteps, he used his knowledge, to get an edge against his superior and killed him after Johnson started transforming. _****_Well thats this all over, I'm a scientist I used my knowledge to give us an edge, right now, if the NID brought that intel back. It turns into hell on earth, literally, as I can heal 5x's faster, but faster, stronger, smarter, chromosome 24."_**

**_"For some it turns them into monsters, others super human, but that's Omac's remark right there. As biogenetics is the most awesome creation the science department ever created and these guys wield it now. _****_Like a kid that's found his dad's gun, starts playing with it and accidentally kills someone with it." _**he said and Janet nodded as Carson nodded bemused, as Matheson said it for himself and Dillon.

"Chris is Christina Thompson, Hannah Christina Thompson/Matheson, okay got it, your wife is a forensic archeologist, Doctor?" Beverly asked and he nodded smiling and Daniel's explanation. "Yeah we traveled together wherever Jerry sent us and at the time, the trio born abroad: Jared was first, Danny second. And my daughter was the baby of the trio, nothing changed at all, since we found him." he said and the sextet chuckled.

"I take it he was serious by that comment, as these idiots don't realize the type of power they're screwing with. That it's like a phaser, in the wrong hands it's a dangerous weapon?" Geordi asked and he nodded. "Yes he was serious, he knows better then they do what this type of power can cause." Landry said and they heard it then. **_"Nice work with the metaphor there, but that was the point in the season four episode."_**

**_"You carry a gun and things happen, people die, we're trying to prevent anymore injuries. And by turning our human weapons into phasers and intars, set on stun and go without the kill mode. But our decision to ask the quintet to turn our human weapons into phasers are going to save a lot of lives. As well getting intars for training purposes now." _**Matheson said to the news then gently.

And Daniel nodded to that as he looked at him and Sam and Anna crossed their arms. **_"And Spielberg already created the haphazards of screwing around with cloning and biogenics here right now too, and this film just took it a step further. But I'm your sister, and Sam and I are both sides of you, that to me. Using your knowledge in_****_ the way he did, before this mission was a waste of potential."_**

**_"But you stayed yourself, at times the mission goes wrong either way, so don't quit on us."_** Anna said and he nodded to her as he hugged her tightly at that remark. **_"Well if we want to show the dangers of screwing around biogenetics, we can just use both of these at the moment, keep it going."_** Landry said to him and he nodded as he backed out of the info and checked the game and nodded to that.

As they refocused, they saw the last device then and he chuckled as he realized what it was. **_"The camp perimeter security equipment."_** he said and they nodded as they watched Bert activated it and they saw their group in dome shaped forcefield and smiled. **_"Yeah alright everyone, once we send these shipments, we leave, but we have to make sure we have everything, so with that, regarding supply check now."_**

**_"Logistics check, guys, supplies and water?"_** Daniel asked and they nodded.**_ "We each got 15 days worth of food and water here each for each of us. And added emergency supplies in Janet's medical medical kit for emergencies now. With the only one of us suffering a severe medical problem being Rod. Well that's definitely needed, here now, he skipped lunch."_** John said and he nodded to him.

**_"Well that explains why he decided to create a fast one." _**he said in response as Sam checked it off. **_"Emergency medical supplies?"_** he asked and Janet nodded to him. **_"Check and I created an emergency medical kit too, in the case of food here now, Dan." _**she said and he nodded. **_"Camera equipment?" _**he asked and Raynor nodded.**_"Check, and five added tapes here." _**he said and Daniel went to the next.

**_"Camp perimeter equipment and forcefield?"_** he asked and Rak'nor nodded. **_"Affirmative Colonel Jackson, both are powered and ready for use." _**he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Life signs detector batteries?" _**he asked and they nodded, as Elizabeth checked her's to see Rodney's space bar and smiled at the pulse back to 100%. **_"All fully powered and all in the green, Rod's fine, Daniel, we're ready." _**

**_"The trash compactor on the FRED is working fine, so no litter, and we can just dump the trash in the furnace once we get back." _**she said and he nodded. _**"FRED, is your battery power at full." **_Jack asked and they heard several beeps as a message wrote itself on the datapad next to it's controls._**"Yes Colonel, I'm ready and at full power, don't need another charge for 2 weeks." **_he read out and they nodded.

**_"Well that's a relief, but be careful, we don't need you getting shot again after the fire fight. The one that sent Captain Carter and Colonel O'neill to Antarctica by accident."_** Daniel said and he heard a gentle chuckle through a beep as another message wrote itself out. **_"Don't worry I'll be fine, the company that created me inputted my own phasers at medium stun too." _**he read out and they nodded softly.

**_"We created an A.I., for our medical equipment and transport equipment now as well, all this together, we shoved forward a good 90 years in advancements. And to the point we're like the early 21st century on Back to the future now." _**Sam said in shock to that as she said it smiling then.**_ "And all this case from diplomacy and helping others, humanitarian aid, if that doesn't say results."_**

**_"Then nothing ever does."_** Daniel said smiling as they exchanged grins then at that news. "I said this to them when at 32 near 33, so listen up." Q said to the trio sternly. **_"There you see what patience and taking it slow in training does, Samantha, Daniel, in 23 years you reached the level you would have. If you allied yourself with the Aschen, we and the quintet took you the entire 90 years from now._**

**_"And all the way up to 2065 in advancements _****_and it was by training you by understanding. Now that though knowledge is power, abusing that knowledge is dangerous."_ **Q said, quoting his remark and they nodded to him. "Yeah we get the point, salvage operations and humanitarian aid is a heck of a lot better. Now then the way the NID were doing it at the time Q." Will told him and he smiled gently at that.

"**_So starting from us being cubs, in Jack's case, 1957 to '58 to our age now, you trained us for years, and to you, you were beyond proud at our progress. And this was simulated, regarding Maybourne, to you, he and the others in NID were primitive. But us, we were skilled members in your eyes now and this was clear in your eyes now, as you got to see us all the time as a result now there."_**

**_"Astrophysicist and archeologist." _**Sam said and he nodded as he answered her, smiling as he answered her then, looking between them as he said it. **_"Yes, and I knew I was right about you both as well, Samantha, you proved exactly. In what we wanted to see, Maybourne and his lackeys are primitives still. You learned everything we wanted you to learn, but still very young, you're getting strong."_**

**_"But you have a ways to go, before you reach our level in technology, but as Lya and I have said. The very young do not always do as their told, in the case of full soldiers now." _**he said and Daniel nodded in agreement as he said it. **_"For the years ahead until all of you in the races against, see us as ready to create. Or use your weapons technology, we stick to the upgrades you helped us create."_**

**_"In transportation, practice weapons, health benefits and so on. To you those are safe, transportation, food and tecgnology and we won't abuse our training and lessons, but that device you gave to Surita. That was converted into a weapon and they destroyed themselves."_** Sam said and he nodded to her in agreement and nodded proudly as he looked between them gently at that.

**_"I'll say, we can advance in a safe way, but weapons technology is out _****_and until you think we're ready, but reverse engineering in the death gliders, Zats, staffs, and we start creating the satillite system next, but that's as far as we go until 2002. Until we create the ships as we continue to work with you, the Asgard and the Tok'ra for interstellar travel."_** Daniel said as the quartet nodded firmly.

"And we did, what took 250 years for us to make in your century, took only 140 years after stopping all wars and terrorist attacks during WWII." Hammond said smiling and they heard the finishing remark with a tone of pride in his voice as he answered him. **_"And until we retire from fieldwork, as I'm head of the academy. George leads the base, and the duo got the job of continuing to serve in technology salvage."_**

**_"Diplomacy, salvage operations and humanitarian aid, is the way now, but everything you have as adults it's we're the ones. That were bringing in that technology for you to grow up on, as we join with you, Lya, Omac. And the sextet in teaching them that knowledge is power, however power corrupts. _****_Absolute power, corrupts absolutely, and you gentleman until you understand."_**

**_"Now that you're never going to get what you want, as we made it this far as a result. And we have upgrades that rival anything on tv now, we don't need military technology or weaponry. Stealth mode, and protective shields are better, we just need ways to protect ourselves. And doing it safely without going to violence, Daniel run a check on that right now, so lets see it."_**

**_"What kind of stealth and technology have we created to protect earth." _**Jacob said and they watched as John suddenly smiled as he said it to them as he had the ship controls. _**"Hang tight, we should run a fast stealth drill topside in Colorado Springs Sirs, just to test our new cloaking technology that we duplicated off the jumpers." **_John said and Hammond nodded as he said it for the trio at that suggestion.

**"Good ****_idea son_****, ****_Daniel go top side and tell them, we're going to stealth mode, to test the cloaking shield we created."_**he said and Daniel nodded to the order as he climbed back up and moved into position on the landing pad on top of the mountain. **_"Mayor Goldberg, Chief, we're testing the town's protective shield, and going to stealth mode, in 3, 2, 1, now!"_** he called out over the radio and everything stopped.

As everything flying around put itself back on the ground, the hoverboards turned into skateboards at that. Intar Lightsabers turned into plastic ones, and the animontronic special effects start moving in slow motion at that. As they saw a reflective dome shoot over head of the town, stretching all the way to the outskirts of town and two miles further in all directions at the edges of the dome as the civilians clothes were cloaked.

And exchanged for normal clothes of the 1980 and 90's then and he smiled at the effects of their new technology that they just created._**"Well did it work Colonel Jackson, do we look like we hadn't hit the advanced stages like in Back to the Future Part II?" **_They heard the city police chief say to him at that and he smiled as he said it. **_"Yeah, everything looks like it was back in mid 70's, before meeting the sextet."_**

**_"And making the treaty with the quintet Chief, the test was a success, but trial and error, in case it has a glitch. So until we got a possibility of attack, we're doing drills every 3 weeks." _**he said and he heard a gentle tone from the governor at that. **_"Roger that Colonel, see you when you get back, we know you're in between episodes, so see you soon."_** he said as they pretended for an hour then.

As it suddenly appeared like nothing had changed that far and Jacob started laughing at that. "Genii?" Picard asked and they nodded smiling.**_ "Oh my god, we did take the Genii's idea so far ahead now, we're hiding how far we advanced from the renegades now here. Stealth mode like this works better then attempting to steal advanced technology right now and attempting to retrofit anything."_**

**_"Or start screwing around with weapons that are highly dangerous right now, gentlemen, alright colonel, Johnny, so tell me boys, tell me now, is that better. Yes that indeed works better then weapons technology, the Goa'uld feel threatened by a race that advanced. And so far now we mastered the use of the elements and the power of nuclear radiation but no use for it, aside from that_****_."_**

**_"As I'm 8 months away from joining the Tok'ra as Saroosh is on her last legs, that's why I reprimanded you. The retrofit was nearly the death of you at the time, young man." _**Jacob said and they swallowed hard, as the trio realized he was right then. **_"We borrowed the idea off of Lya and the Nox, act like basic humanoid beings and instead are the most powerful of the races in the galaxy. _**

**_"We just became the fifth race against the Goa'uld by this point, but our skills of stealth, invisibility and so on. To the majority we became a valuable use to them in the majority's case as allies in doing their job. And for them and a dangerous opponent in the renegades." _**Daniel told him and he nodded. **_"Yep, we destroy the renegades for them and deliver on our agreement of paying tribute to them."_**

**_"And in exchange they let us advance in all areas except military technology, we became a weapon against their enemies now. Just like you treated my planet in the same way Daniel, you warned me of the consequences. And what screwing around with advanced technology does when a planet wasn't ready for it does. Tollana to you, and you to Langara."_** Jonas said and they nodded to him gently.

**_"That's exactly the point, Jonas, we learned this from Omac and his second in command, Narim. But a weapon of mass destruction can only be used for one thing, they way John told you was what I really was trying to say that day. But a weapon of mass destruction can only be used for one thing, now you. Your people, may claim it will insure peace and freedom, but I guarantee you now."_**

**_"That it will never have the effect you're hoping for till you use it at least once at the time. And we found that out the hard way after these guys bombed the slave farm we were at seven months prior. _****_That was the claim these guys made, untested circumstances and the radiation was pouring through the gate. I was ready to risk death to pull the emergency over ride, during Bauer that day."_**

**_"And by closing the damn gate by the emergency disconnect, but Sam keot me with me." _**Daniel said and Hammond covered his eyes at the news.** _"Then I'm lucky you didn't try that this soon, or you'd be dead. And long before you learned to ascend son."_ **he said and Omac nodded to the example given then. "**_I knew I trained you well that year to the point you tried to forward my warning to his people."_**

**_"But I take it they didn't listen if he joined the team, before your memory came back?" _**he asked and Jonas nodded as he explained that._** "No they didn't, after Daniel convinced me the dangers, they offered a treaty. And we declined the trade of naquadria, for military technology, and offered everything but. But they wouldn't take it at the time, s****even months later, they tried to the bomb."**_

**_"And the results were far more destructive then anyone expected, but I quickly got the message. That he told me now in that, but you taught them that, and in turn he teaches me that way. Advancing to that level is to exercise caution or it could destroy a planet. We can offer each other a way to separate them in exchange for the naquadria, but no weapons." _**Jonas said and the group nodded.

**_"No weapons technology, that produces use of nuclear technology or that will be the death of us, we get it now. So you teach us technology that can benefit us in training, reverse engineering, upgrades on vehicles, and several dozen other things. But until 2100, and the majority are destroyed and Yu and Egeria are the last ones standing, so it's locking up the warheads, starting in 1945." _**

**_"Then from 1946 to the 1957 we start running studies on the gate and lock up the warheads, before we meet the system lords face to face in 1959. And the rest of you from 1957 to then." _**Bowdern said and Omac nodded to that gently in response. **_"Yeah alright Sergeant, Dial it up to Lord Yu's home planet, he's first to get his shipment." _**Daniel called out and the technician nodded as he called it out.


	5. 5) The Test Begins And Gear Checks

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

**Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

**Warnings: Starting from here does the three piece conclusion to Wesley's mission on the planet they marked as Rushmore planet. Before the trio go to the planet they marked as a version of Hokkaido on the Japanese Jaffa planet. But this story covers the rest of their training mission on the holodeck. As the last story covered the first two planets, this ones covers the next 13 now from here.**

**As the test begins the following 32 chapters now, and it's following the team's trip through the trial planets in the Barque Of Heaven. As each 2 chapter piece takes on 1 planet and include the hostile planet that the team ran into Ra's other Mate on. These next chapters from here have the ending results are that, once again, like the Dixon Hill simulation, the holodeck went haywire again.**

**And before Wesley leaves, he's got to fix the holodeck he is using, before they combine three holodecks together. To create a tunnel or cave network for the bonding exercise that he does with Will's team and security teams he's close to. So from here the process follows a new way to deal with the situation, but this story follows the new version to my crossover story in stargate SG-1 now.**

**But from here this story is one of three that brings back Lal as her android self again, instead of being a computer program. So the duo are matched in age, Lal is a droid version of a teenager now in this. And they're borrowing some ideas and equipment off of my other story, as this one is taking off. And from my crossover, in a new timeline, so they fixed a few things that went wrong now.**

**Also with this chapter, the quartet that the team and Hammond trained are switching to their real names as they do this. Off their grandchildren's names and using their real first names, as the crew has their grandparents in their head. And the quartet are seasoned training officers from the 20th to 21st centuries. So their expertise is being used to train their younger counterparts now.**

**Chapter 5: Enigma Resolved And Planet I: Egyptian Mount Rushmore Planet**

**Holodeck-Egyptian Mount Rushmore/Unexpected Surprises-Wesley's POV:**

"Well now that we got that out of the way, let's check this area out right now." Jake said and Wesley nodded in agreement. "There should be an easier way down the path, let's go out further." he said and they nodded as they walked further and then found a strange hole. "What is this." Jake said and he shrugged and grabbed a rock the size of a baseball and dropped it down the hole, heard several smacks, before they heard a splash then.

"Stay here, I'll check this out." Wes said and they nodded as he removed his uniform and stripped to his t-shirt and boxers at that as he sat down on the edge of it. And then in leaned in and dropped. "Whoa!" they heard before they heard a loud splash from the landing. "Guys, found a water slide!" he called out and they nodded quickly as they checked and then saw a a rock at a strange angle then and lifted it to reveal a trap door.

"He found a water slide and we find this, so if SG's 1 and 1-A came here, then they returned, our parents grabbed up the pieces that the team put into it for us." Lal said and Jake nodded. "One way to find out, come on." he said as he got in and grabbed the ladder and climbed down and then a pushed a rock out of the way. Opening it, he looked around in shock at the view as there was a lake there, and a small pool there with it.

And a small pool there with it. "Where's the entrance to the slide coming into the lake?" Jake asked and Wesley swam to the edge of the fock face right below the drop off and tapped his hand against the edge of the slide and Jake nodded to him. Looking around he checked the water in the pool. 'Okay 75 to 85 degrees, heated pool here, so what are you?' he thought as he moved to the smaller pool and check and felt really warm water.

'That water is...' he started to say to himself and saw the depth. 'Ten feet deep and 12.5 feet in circumference, hot tub in this area and that water slide, the ladder. Man Jackson, what did you, Carter and Rod's grandfather do if you came back here.' he thought to himself investigating. "Wes, how deep is the lake?" he asked and he quickly checked, before explaining that to him. "Can't reach, too deep." he said and Jake nodded to him.

Before seeing a strange opening and saw a five foot wide crack in the wall with two levers there and looked up at the makeshift spigot and smiled. As he pushed the door back and forth and looked around it to see several hinges on it then. Before seeing another five foot crack in a secondary wall and checked and found a room. One the size of their quarters on the ship then as he turned and saw Wesley walk in and soaked to the bone.

"You found the trap door into the pool bro, and we found a 300 foot ladder leading down here, we can move our camp next to it and we're in range of our exercise area. And our shower room, this is the sink and toilet and I found the shower stall and with it bathtub. That looks like a turkish bath or a hot tub." Jake told him and he nodded as they heard a buzzing noise and another door opened to reveal Lal and they smiled at that gently.

"Stairs or a elevator we can use both and get down here, so though living a bit rough, we can enjoy this while we got the chance." she said and Wesley smiled. "Anyone up for a swim?" he asked and they smiled. "Work first, then play." Jake said and they nodded, headed for the turbolift and moved their camp 40 yard away from the ledge. And the incline of the mountain then as they exchanged grins at that in relief then gently.

"We better check to see how deep it is, or that there is nothing living in the pool, anything that dangerous to us or anyone else now. Though if Ra intended this to be the only clean water source for the duration enroute on the trials now. Then this lake was the intendef water source so the Goa'uld attempting the trials could gather water. As they continued on their way now." Jake said and Wesley nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Jake let me try, the pressure won't get to me as easily." she said and he nodded to her as she removed her jacket and pants and then got in. "Hold on, we better get you on tether, just in case." Wesley said, gently gripping her arm and she nodded as Jake grabbed the rope they used and she tied it around her and nodded. And they gave a nod as she moved back and dived down and after 10 minutes came back up then quickly.

"The lake is 15 decks down, with the fact that the holodeck turned everything real, we can dive in and without it hitting the bottom of the deck it's safe. So same as before, Campfire, a rocking climbing to investigate the area around the mountain. And our playtime exercise spot, we got four days, might as well enjoy this while it lasts." she said and the duo smiled and nodded as Wesley said it for of them at the news then.

"Nothing dangerous?" Wesley asked her at that news and she shook her head as Wesley pulled her up and she leaned into him. "None at all, in fact that lake was meant to be the water source for the minors coming through here that took the trials. The team left a way for us to do that, but I tasted a faint taste of chlorine in that water. With this test on the ship and not on the planet, it's chlorine water, pool water, not fresh spring water."

"Whoever ran the test loaded up their canteens, as many as they could bring, just to keep from getting dehydrated. And made sure they had the necessary supplies gor the mision from here after they started the trials. So with us on the ship, the holodeck traded fresh mountain water for chlorinated pool water as this, to the ship, it was training. Not the real thing." she told him and he nodded in relief as she looked at the view then.

"At least we get a better view of the stars this way, sitting on the hill watching the stars or for a nice swim, before time to settle in, this is beautiful." she said and he nodded. "Get changed and get a towel, we better investigate further." he said and she nodded as Jake called out. "Guys found a rope, check this." he called out and they watched as he swung from 15 feet up above the lake and did a somersault into the water.

"Come on man, you need to get changed before we just jump in." Wesley said laughing at his getting into the lake without changing into his swim trunks then. And she smiled and pushed him in and then jumped in after him as he turned at the smile on her face then. "Alright wise guy, this is war." Wesley said splashing her and she responded on kind as they started playing for a bit then as Jake jumped in from the 25 foot high dive.

And let them both have it then as that started it as they started trying to out do each other in the swimming then...

**Engineering-Nobody's POV:**

Watching, they moved FRED out of the way, as they got the shipment ready to be sent through then, as they saw the screen bar on the wall.**_ "Chevron 1 encoded." _**it read out and they nodded as they saw the symbol as she read it out to them, as he worked at getting it set up. "Yes alright that's good, so that explains everything we need to know in the first two circumstances and we can read the books on that, but for now, Sirs, Doctor."

"We best better check on our cubs as this is their first mission right now, alone." Data said and they looked up in time to see them fooling around in the lake and chuckled then. "Four day mission alone and they got some stuff to do, tree and mountain climbing and swimming in the lake with the area they're at right now on the holodeck in there." Beverly said as they saw Lal jump from thirty feet up and into the deep end then.

"Computer, how deep is the lake near the mountain?" Beverly asked and it gently answered her.**_ "The lake is 80 feet deep, Doctor Crusher."_** it said and they nodded. "Is that lake simulating the bathtub Ensign Crusher created and the tunnel off to the side of it is leading into a refresher for use of the toilet?" Kurland asked and it answered him then. **_"Yes Lieutenant Kurland." _**it said and then Data shifted the camera slightly.

"That's my daughter's voice, she is trying to sneak something passed us here." he said and they nodded. "The cubs have been playing with the system for just short of week here, before they left on this mission, so to speak, so what did they do this time?" Picard asked and he nodded. "Trying to figure that out, unless..., he was creating a way to hide the bathroom into something, he told me that." Shimoda said and Data nodded.

"Somehow I do not believe that, that lake is close to 5 decks deep, the water..., computer what temperature is the water?" he asked and it explained that. **_"Water is 75 to 85' degrees Fahrenheit."_** it said and they nodded. "That would be like the twonset hotsprings on the movie so jacuzzi tub big enough for five people. But that lake is the size of an olympic sized swimming pool here." Hammond said and they nodded to that.

And Will nodded as he got it to that. "Data what temperature do we have the holodeck set at if we do water settings on it. And not like the creek that he fell in when the three of us were on the holodeck that first day." he asked and Data looked at him. "The water is at a setting for a swimming pool that has the water no colder then 65 degrees. And hotter then 90 degrees fahrenheit, so if I am correct the system chose that temperature."

"Then that water temperature if inside a very warm building to prevent hypothermia, and we had a pool that temperature at the compound. When we were inside our grandparents, that water is, if someone left the tarp covering it. And turn on the water heater, acting like a heated swimming, but that lake is 80 feet deep. And 80 degrees fahrenheit, so warm enough so..." he said and Will nodded in agreement as he said it.

"Heated pool, if they were in the mountains they found a water spring warm enough to go swimming. And found a way to get to it, but how exactly, the angle didn't give a very good look right now?" he asked at that and O'brien shifted the camera carefully at that question. "Wait let me try it." he said, activating the UAV and driving it through the holodecks, so he could reach the one the trio were in to get a better look then gently.

And found a walkway. "Found it, the ledge that Jackson found lead to a stone staircase, using that he lead them to the bottom of the mountain. And went through the passage and found this on the other side of it, alright if the system is lying to us. When in the first duty situation here right now, we can catch her in her lie, come on guys." he said and Jenson, Goldberg, Geordi and Data got to work in scanning the area then bemused.

As he saw a smaller circular pool next to it around 10 feet deep and 12 feet wide then and nodded as he did a careful scope of the pond. "Temperature of the water 105', two rocks there in front of the pond at an angle. That looks like a bigger version of a bathtub, Data." Geordi said and he nodded to him. "It is, that is a hot tub, designed to look like a turkish bath, and look there, that area is the size of a shower unit, 5 feet wide."

"And 4ft deep in the middle, that is the shower unit, that just leaves the toilet now." he said as he carefully scanned the mountain near the lake and Jenson slapped the pool table. "Guys found it, there's a five foot crack in the wall leading into a tunnel no bigger then a master bedroom there on earth, it has a rock style stand with water in it. If the team was doing their renovations in these areas in the past that left the door open.

"So that raised rock with a marble drop in the middle is the sink, a constant flow of warm and cold water through a improvised pipe set up. As we bring the toiletries, toothpaste and mouthwash and soap when in the cavern, total privacy now. Next to it was a raised rock with a marble like cover on top of it and a oval shaped hole. That's the toilet as there is some water in it in another bottom out, that screams is the u-bend into a drain."

"That looks like it was drilled into the rock itself by a hand held drill, a earth human one, thanks for the help guys, we just picked up Sam, Rodney and Tom's renovations. When on these planets at the moment, so these areas are the bathroom now. That Wes decided to hide in the case of camping and living rough in the woods camping. And the area, they're in was directly below on the other side of Egyptian Mount Rushmore now too."

"Is the improvised swimming pool activity site." he said and the 12 admirals and Generals nodded as Deladier and Picard exchanged looks at that remark, bemused. "Are you saying that Lal's programming, the beta program Wes created now. And she was trying to sneak this passed us and you, as her father and his best friends. You just just caught her in her lie right now?" Picard asked and Data nodded as he said for the trio.

"That is exactly what we're saying, Sir, that is the swimming pool they are playing in Doctor, Lieutenant, Sirs, our computer, it's new programming just tried to lie to us. This is the hot tub and the shower next to it, with the toilet in that opened 5 foot wide crack in the wall there." he said and they nodded. "Who wants to say it here, before she starts getting smart with us enough to put her in a time out?" Will asked and he sighed then.

"I'll do it, but she's, mentally, a 17 year old with her brothers and they're enjoying being teenagers, but while they get sent to their rooms, she gets turned off." Picard said and Sarah tried to hold it in. "Oh boy is she in trouble right now for that lie." Dana said with a chuckle as he injected a warning into his voice. "Computer, lie to us again and you are being changed for your beta programming." Picard said sternly to that and they heard it.

In a sad tone for getting caught so easily then. **_"Yes Captain, not lying twice."_** it said and they started laughing at the pathetic tone in it's voice then. "Nice touch in training the kids, they have a swimming pool, disguised as the lake. As well as a hot tub masquarading as a turkish bath and a nice cave with a slightly raised rock. And one with a hole in the middle of it for the toilet." Jenson said smiling and they nodded to that.

"She's able to shower in a swimming suit and them in their swimming trunks now during this mission, so no need to get self conscious there is still a respective piece. Of privacy here between them as they bathe and shower, keeping clean and return to the tent. Aside from that, this is still training on the ship and they are in there, so they know we're here, watching." Beverly said and the duo nodded in agrement as they saw the area.

As they saw a high raised rock directly over the pool and her standing on it then. "What is she..., oh no, young lady don't try it, that cliff is 50 feet over the pool. You hit it at the wrong angle and you're going to break something." O'brien said as she backed up and dived off the board style rock, doing several summersaults. Before landing head down at the right angle and they sighed in relief at that, before seeing the duo try it then.

"Young man, doing that into a body of water is one thing, do not try that if there is nothing to cushion the impact, you're human, not an android." Kurland said, as they were watching his son go in after her, before Wesley followed them in. "And young man I hear you try it from any level higher then 20 feet you're grounded. And from training till you're fully recovered from that injury you took." Beverly added, watching their sons firmly.

"Well at least that's feet first and not head first, you recall the pack in that novel, they were jumping off the cliff 100 feet above the landing. And her best friend told her he and his trio, let alone everyone else not going wolf yet, did it from the 50 foot high jump." Barnfield said to her and she nodded. "Maybe, but that's water and not made of metal the system turned everything real, so they're not landing on the deck that hard."

"And you remember the last time Kristen tried it, she tore several ligaments in her shoulder, but this is why I say to try a normal beach setting. Or just the wading pool on Cirrus IV, it's a lot safer..., wait a minute, Miles redirect the UAV back. Because if they found an area in the incline that is right next to that staircase to get down there. This way, they're right above their shower and exercise room, though that's true."

"And they're treating this arena like the campgrounds in the 20th century, that have an area in range of the shower room." she said and he nodded as he put the headphones on. "Miles, we turned the UAV into voice control to prevent situations like the alien plants from interfering with the remote control guidance system. Guidance system activate it to your voice only." Addison told him and he nodded as he activated the radio at that news.

"I never thought we had to do this the way you had in the holodeck shows, but this is a good time as any to test it out." Geordi said as he activated several controls and nodded to O'Brien then. "Alright here we go, if this works we can prevent someone from crashing it into the wall by use of remote starting now. If the holodeck malfunctions for a third time starting now." O'brien said as Jenson launched it after five minutes he activated it.

"UAV pilot remote control sensors off line and go neutral, voice control mode activated, to me, to me." O'brien said and the panel went red at that. "Climb up 100 meters." he said and it flew straight up as it cleared the top of the mountain. "Scan signs of human technology." he said and it flew to the trio's campsite at that. "Okay that's it, scan distance and terrain from campsite to the staircase." he said and it did it at that gently.

"Good thing these tunnels are made of rock, it keeps the fiberglass slides from molding or aging." Jacob said and Hammond nodded. "Yeah and everything we found, the minors never did and trying it the hard way ended up killing them every time. As a result, we went to certain planets in the game grid and added our personal touches to them. Unless you're a scientist, you never see this so a mixture of the easy way and the hard way."

"When in getting the passwords for this planet and Waterworld at the time, as FRED sank to the bottom of the drop off and all the boxes were made of light material. So like you, Data, you act as a life preserver that way or a raft and the boxes were made of it. The type of rubber and plastic that allows you to float as a result, and the kids did the same." he said and the crew nodded as O'brien got a better look and said it to the crew then.

"Distance is 20 yards away from the cliff drop off point and the stairs, and there is a..., nice touch you two, they added, when returning to these planets. They added a water slide into the lake and there is a hidden turbolift ladder into the wall there. Just so they can climb up to the top, into it, instead of several twists and turns. Our grabbing 20% of what is on the planet, grabbed up our predecessors additions to help out now."

"Wes decided to investigate further, checked the hole that lead into water slide and then shouted it out to them. Computer, rewind the holodeck camera functions I want to know what was going on when we were viewing Colonel Jackson's and General Hammond's memories. And add the audio with it right now." he said and the camera turned on as it rewinded to when they were sitting on the logs surrounding the campire pit.

**_"Well now that we got that out of the way, let's check this area out right now."_** Jake said and Wesley nodded in agreement.**_ "There should be an easier way down the path, let's go out further." _**he said and they nodded as they walked further and then found a strange hole. **_"What is this."_** Jake said and he shrugged and grabbed a rock the size of a baseball and dropped it down the hole, heard several smacks.

Just before they heard a splash. "That's like throwing a bunch of pebbles down a normal slide until they get to the bottom." Carson said and they nodded as they watched Wesley then as he looked at the hole carefully. **_"Stay here, I'll check this out." _**Wes said and they nodded as he removed his uniform and stripped to his t-shirt and boxers at that. As he sat down on the edge of it and Will nodded at his decision in approval then gently.

"Good, see what's at the bottom, before the rest of the team tries it, as you don't know if it's a trap or not, or who made it." Picard said smiling at that as he sat down and then in leaned in and dropped. **_"Whoa!" _**they heard before they heard a loud splash from the landing. **_"Guys, found a water slide!"_** he called out and they nodded quickly as they checked and then saw a rock at a strange angle then and lifted it to reveal a trap door.

**_"He found a water slide and we find this, so if SG's 1 and 1-A came here, then they returned here. So our parents grabbed up the pieces that the team put into it for us."_** Lal said and Jake nodded. **_"One way to find out, come on."_** he said as he got in and grabbed the ladder and climbed down and then a pushed a rock out of the way, opening it, he looked around in shock at the view as there was a lake there, then.

And a small pool there with it. **_"Where's the entrance to the slide coming into the lake?"_** Jake asked and Wesley swam to the edge of the rock face right below the drop off and tapped his hand against the edge of the slide and Jake nodded. "Freeze, we had areas like this at amusement parks now, what we chose was a mixture water/pool park. For them, and a way to get to it, if you're a technician, that's what Jake found now."

"The technician's entrance to get down there without getting soaked here, we put in two areas, one was the human visitor entrance. The other was the technician entrance, but this was a surprise for the cadets and new recruits. So instead of getting stuck in the system we brought them to each planet and started in survival skills. The trio passed the first planet in survival skills, this is the next." Jacob said and Picard nodded to him then.

"Compter activate the internal thoughts protocol right now, so we can hear what Cadet Kurland is thinking as he's checking this out right now." Will said and it activated on that as he stuck his hand in the lake to feel the temperature then. **_'Okay 75 to 85 degrees, heated pool here, so what are you?'_** he thought as he moved to the smaller pool and check and felt really warm water as he kept his hand down and then lifted it out.

**_'That water is...' _**They heard him thinking as he checked and then saw the depth then carefully at that.**_ 'Ten feet deep and 12.5 feet in circumference, hot tub, this area and that water slide the ladder. Man Jackson, what did you, Carter and Rod's grandfather do if you came back here.'_** he thought to himself investigating carefully at that. **_"Wes, how deep is the lake?" _**he asked and he explained that to him then.

After ducking down after a couple minutes he came back up. **_"Can't reach, too deep." _**he said and Jake nodded to him. "Deep enough that us humans can't go that far without scuba gear, but an an android can right now. Alright cub, what do you do next, when investigating if you don't have the right gear to check. And you're human while doing this?" Jenson said and in response Jake investigated the rest of the area then quickly.

"Well though cadets, they still act like teenagers, 15 to 16 years old when at a pool park a slight rush as they enjoy the time there, before switching from planet to planet. Did the team decide, after winning the test a second time, decide to get out before getting tagged?" Will asked and he nodded. "Yeah our locator beacons were the tag, as I followed them from one planet to the next." he said and the crew nodded to the news then gently.

Before seeing a strange opening and saw a five foot wide crack in the wall with two levers there and looked up at the makeshift spigot and smiled. As he pushed the door back and forth and looked around it to see several hinges on it then. Before seeing another five foot crack in a secondary wall and checked and found a room. One the size of their living room on the ship then as he turned and saw Wesley walk in and soaked to the bone.

**_"You found the trap door into the pool bro, and we found a 300 foot ladder leading down here. We can move our camp next to it and we're in range of our exercise area and our shower room, this is the sink and toilet. And I found the shower stall and with it bathtub, that looks like a turkish bath or a hot tub."_** Jake told him and he nodded as they heard a buzzing noise and another door opened.

And to reveal Lal and they smiled at that gently. "That's the secondary technician's entrance for the androids, so they don't pulverize their circuits. After she took that laceration to the arm last week, okay that helps right now. Alright cubs, before you start playing, best move your camp closer to the way in so you can reach your shower. And exercise center there now." Will and Jenson said together smiling as they watched it.

**_"Stairs or a elevator we can use both and get down here, so though living a bit rough, we can enjoy this while we got the chance."_** he said and Wesley smiled.** _"Anyone up for a swim?" _**he asked and they smiled._** "Work first, then play."**_ Jake said and they nodded, headed for the turbolift and moved their camp 40 yards away. And from the ledge and the incline of the mountain as they exchanged grins at that in relief.

Looking up at the view, they could see a go 5 clicks west of their new base camp then. "Safer in the tent then on the edge of the mountain here right now, look at that, with 8 decks connected together, they got a a view that rivals being in the mountains on earth. They also have a nice roomed tent, big enough to fit them all in it right now, so no one rolls right off the ledge." Guinan said and the adult crew nodded smiling as they heard it.

**_"We better check to see how deep it is, or that there is nothing living in the pool, anything that dangerous to us or anyone else now. Though if Ra intended this to be the only clean water source for the duration enroute on the trials now. Then this lake was the intended water source so the Goa'uld attempting the trials could gather water as they continued on their way now here."_**

**_"Though that's true and we just caught a break, as we packed both, we all have 10 days worth of water, per bag, food for 5 in the meal and snacks. We just use the lake as a water source to clean the dishes at night before we crash. So three gallons a night, for four nights is plenty for the meals that need the silverware are concerned now." _**Jake said and Wesley nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

**_"Jake let me try, the pressure won't get to me as easily."_** Lal said and he nodded to her as she removed her jacket and pants and then got in.**_ "Hold on, we better get you on tether, just in case." _**Wesley said, gently gripping her arm and she nodded as Jake grabbed the rope they used and she tied it around her and nodded. "Nice work Wes, that's acting like a team leader, and in making sure your team mate is safe now."

"You got to make sure that they're ready to have you assist if need be for this right now." Sarah said smiling and Brad nodded as they watched their adoptive baby brother and his team, as the adult team nodded in approval. "If not you then us, but they're acting like SGA cadets in training here." Johnny said and she smiled and nodded and the crew gave a nod as she moved back and dived down and after 10 minutes came back up quickly.

**_"The lake is 15 decks down, with the fact that the holodeck turned everything real, we can dive in and without it hitting the bottom of the deck it's safe. So same as before, Campfire, a rocking climbing to investigate the area around the mountain. And our playtime exercise spot, we got four days, might as well enjoy this while it lasts."_** she said and the duo smiled and nodded to the news at gently then.

"Well that's a relief, we're not going to hear anything, but splashing in there for the next four days, and nothing dangerous, where diving is concerned. Though the next question is, is there anything swimming around in there. And said is dangerous or not and secondly is that lake supposed to be there and what did Ra use it for exactly." Will said and they nodded as Wesley said it for both of them at the news to her then gently.

**_"Nothing dangerous?"_** Wesley asked her at that and she shook her head as Jake and Wesley pulled her up and she leaned into him. "Concentrate guys, what was the lake intended for in the trials, when Danny made the notes. And for the future cadets that took the test, what was the purpose of it now?" Jacob asked and a second later they heard it.**_ "None at all, in fact that lake was meant to be the water source."_**

**_"And for the minors coming through here _****_that took the trials. The team left a way for us to do that, but I tasted a faint taste of chlorine in that water. With this test on the ship and not on the planet, it's chlorine water, pool water. And not fresh spring water, as we purifiers. Whoever ran the test loaded up their canteens, as many as they could bring, just to keep from getting dehydrated."_**

**_"And made sure they had the necessary supplies for the mission from here after they started the trials. So with us on the ship, the holodeck traded fresh mountain water for chlorinated pool water as this, to the ship, it was training. Not the real thing." _**she told him and he nodded in relief as she looked at the view. "Well that makes sense, like the hotwater springs on Tatooine and the cave they found."

"But with them bringing 50 water bottles per bag with them for the next 4.5 days, they don't need to raid the lake at the moment for water. Although they do fill up the camping stove for it right now, at the moment the fact they need to keep their stuff clean is enough is another catch. But 5 days of clothes, and I hope they got the equipment needed for it here." Beverly said and Will nodded in agreement to her thoughts then.

As Wesley pulled Lal up and she leaned into him. "Being the big brother, like he is with my daughter is coming naturally now, but if this is them now. What's going to happen once school start starts and he comes home for break?" Hatchison asked and Beverly chuckled. "Not sure, with the ways things are now, once back, we got situations reverting back a year, before he even left." Will said as he said it with a laugh as they watched it.

**_"At least we get a better view of the stars this way, sitting on the hill watching the stars or for a nice swim, before time to settle in, this is beautiful."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Get changed and get a towel, we better investigate further." _**he said before Jake called out.**_ "Guys found a rope, check this."_** he called out and they watched as he swung from 15 feet up above the lake and did a somersault into the water.

**_"Come on man, you need to get changed, before we just jump in."_** Wesley said laughing at his getting into the lake without changing into his swim trunks. And she smiled and pushed him in and then jumped in after him as he turned at the smile on her face then. **_"Alright wise guy, this is war." _**Wesley said, splashing her and she responded on kind as they started playing for a bit then as Jake jumped in then.

And from the 25 foot high dive and let them both have it then as that started it as they started trying to out do each other in the swimming then. As the adult started laughing at that response. "Yep just cubs still, they get to act their age as they got time to rest before the next planet." Beverly said smiling at that and Will and Deanna nodded. "To planets to rest before planet three and they get to rest again, before War World."

"And then three more rest and then they see us on 10 finally, but a very good start off, but remember guys, the situation only gets harder from here now. So if there is no way to find the tinnitus, then what do you do as a result, as speaking out loud is out." Kurland asked and Data straightened up at that. "Geordi with me, Doctor, you just monitor them, I have got to see what they put into bag 7." he said and they nodded to his remark

As he went to look and opened up Wesley's bag and found medallion as he saw the book it was taped to. "Data I found these chips in Lal and Jake's bags." Geordi said and he nodded. "As did I in Wes's bag, these are thought amplification chips, hooked into a wire, they can think their thoughts to each other, instead of talking. Who gave them this idea if he was reading the logs on Colonel's records?" he said gently as he opened up his pack.

And seeing the book, he saw the words on it, 'Thought device and mental conversation equipment',**_ 'Cadets, if you read chapter 7 and decided on an easier way to talk to each other, Sam, Rodney and the technician's department. The team found a way to have us talking to each other mentally after the last trip to the planet. So though not aloud now, we can talk to each other mentally, for Data now.'."_**

**_"We created the very same chip to allow him to think his thoughts to us as we could talk this way as we working out to do this. Keeping the chips in bag 12, we had Bes meet us there and leave the info needed in our bags there. As any noise, talking or otherwise would give us away to Mat we chose this way. Just after escaping her dungeon now at the time.'."_ **he read out and they nodded then.

"Nice work Wes, that works very nicely in getting you a second way to do this." Data said smiling as they grabbed the paper and brought it back to the engine room. "What you find exactly?" Hammond asked and he passed the paper to him, and they read it and started laughing. "They replicated the chips that we used to arrest Johnny's double, so we could talk to each other." Landry said with a chuckle and Picard nodded smiling, then.

"So though not aloud they can talk to each other mentally and still get the job done, nice touch, along with the chips, you also got a way to warm the area. And then yell out the password now, that's being a scientist in a situation like this, nicely done guys." Beverly said as Bernard went to check and then returned with a smile on his face. "They packed winter gear in that duffle bag, before planet 8." he told them and they nodded to him.

"Nice thinking, before we get them their gear they're dressed for the weather already now, as they get warmer clothes for that planet. Hang on, Will, Beverly, Geordi, Data, we better check out planet seven in temperatures." Kurland said and they quartet nodded. "Alright never mind the gate or jumping to that planet, let's take the shuttle and check it out, before flying home, so to speak." Will said and Hammond nodded as Picard said it.

"Better just take a direct flight straight there Will, when working on the ship shuttles, Rodney created this to upload the coordinates of each planet into the shuttles." Landry said passing a device to him and he noddd as he took it. "So these just over ride the shuttle system and double the capacity on the engines?" Geordi asked and he nodded to him. "Holding it in reserve till we tested it." Hammond said they nodded as that did it.

"Make it so, but be careful, we don't need you geting trapped there yourselves." Picard said to him and he nodded. "Yes Sir." he said and the quintet changed uniforms and then Geordi uploaded the the device into the shuttle memory banks then boarded the shuttle. "Computer, is coordinate system protocol up and running?" Data asked and the shuttle A.I. answered him gently at that they exchanged looks then gently as they waited.

**_"Yes Commander Data, which planet in the trial of moons do you wish to go, you have a selection between P3R-779. and the planets that Colonel O'neill nicknamed Egyptian Mount Rushmore. Egyptian Gladiator, Water World, Alien Vietnam, Paradise Lost, Adjo II, Dagobah, Hoth. Ra's ammunitions warehouse, Kashyyk, Tatooine, Abydos II, Obstacle world or the Barque Of Heaven."_**

**"_Each planet has it's own obstacles on it."_ **it said and they nodded. "We pick Dagobah." Kurland told it and they heard a gentle tone.**_ "Understood, Setting the system for direct route to Dagobah."_** the A.I. said and Will waited for it.**_ "Coordinates to Dagobah are locked into place, I am ready, Sirs, Mam, what warp do you wish to set the shuttle and how long before you wish to arrive?"_**

**_"Or do you wish to take your time?" _**it asked and Will answered that. "Computer, Shuttle 10 going to Dagobah planet, warp 8." Will said and it activated on that as the system moved them out of the shuttle bay as he gave the next set of orders then. Computer, commence hyperspace mode, in 5, 4, ready, steady..., go." he said gently and the jump to hyperspace for the trip to planet 7 as they waited then.

"System check, computer where are we in orbit over?" Geordi asked as he checked his controls then. **_"In orbit over the planet designated by Colonel O'neill Senior as Dagobah planet."_** the system told him and he nodded. "Computer, commence autopilot sequence, find us the safest way down and bring the shuttle down. And if near a lake, set the ship 10 yards away from it." he said and it brought them down carefully at that order.

Landing, Data opened the hatch and felt a slight cool blast of air then. "Shifting off of summer, this planet has a temperature level of mid fall when they need to switch. From t-shirts and shorts into turtle necks, sweatpants and sweaters now." Beverly said and Will nodded as he answered her. "Then they anticipated that and got their gear ready to switch temperatures now, if that was the last set of clothes for the previous planet."

"But any idiot alien testing him during a foothold test, the character that tries it is going to get one hell of a testing game, he grew up on the Enterprise. He knows every bolt and weld on the ship, he knows the system, so how the hell could the character find him. Especially if they and their crew are posessing us, though we turn that around and we have what you described last month to him, they're never getting him passed us."

"And not when we know what he's like on autopilot at the moment." he said and she nodded to that remark. "Yes, but if he's so exhausted that causes him to sit down, once he sits down he's not getting up as he has all of you converging on his location. And once we trace him to where he ended up on the ship right now." She said and he nodded as he looked around and saw another symbol moved to it and chuckled as he looked over it.

"Found another one of the team's markers, they're leaving their path marked for us as the cubs use their route to do this. So we just park the ship over the spots that the team marked for us and beam them on board the ship now." he said and she nodded to the news as he got ready to write it down for the team. "Come on we better get back and report into the Captain and the admirals." Kurland called out and they nodded to him.

As they got back in the shuttle and Geordi said it then as he piloted the ship into orbit, before Will took over then. "Computer, shuttle 10 returning to the enterprise in orbit over the planet SG-1 designated Egyptian Mount Rushmore. Warp 8 and and return when in range of the Enterprice at warp 2, commence launch in 5, 4, ready, steady..., go." he said firmly and it went to hyerspace, before coming out with it 100 meters then.

Of the Enterprise, as he flew them back to the ship and parked it in the hanger as they walked back into the engineering room. "So what you learn Will, Beverly?" Picard asked and he explained that. "We landed on the planet and the temperature there is 50 degrees, we got to check the kids supplies for Gladiator world. As that's the one that they're getting into a fight to the death on." he said and Picard nodded to him then.

"My cadets are the next generation case to SG-1 and 1-A, let them check the gear and do the modifications on it, before we ship it to the designated caches spots, Jean Luc. Because we ran them through this test themselves while dealing with transferring them to our sector at the time, they know, when living in extreme situations. Better make sure you have what you need and fast." Landry said and Picard nodded and looked at them

"Sarah, you, Dana, Jason and Brad do that, write down the supplies on each one and we'll decide if we need to add on to it to make it as easy as possible between planets. For them though the teams did and we're grabbing up what the teams put on the planet. And for them or any more cadets their age to Johnny's age group as we do each one." he said and the quartet nodded to the orders as they left the room and got to work then.

**Checking Gear And Updates-Hailey's POV:**

Heading for the cargo hold, Grogan headed to a replicator. "Computer, 1 plastic clipboard, an ink ballpoint pen, black ink and a batch of 13 sheets of notebook paper." he said and the requested items appeared as he took them and sat on the edge of the transporter. "Jenny, Chris, Brandon, start from the top, we got through each one and then add modifications to them to give them a bit of help." he said and the trio nodded gently.

"Alright Jaffa Gladiator planet." Chris said and they nodded as he read it out then, as the trio unloaded the first bag that belonged to Lal and Brandon had the duo's. "Extended stuff in the equipment, Jason, as they're getting help by the Jaffa and their planet. So clothes and half of the gear for that planet as they're needed all of it for planets 7, 8 and 10 next." Brandon said and he nodded as he read it out then to him as she said it then.

"Planets 2, 6 and 10 they got help from the locals on these planets now, Brandon, so the areas we need to help them with. If necessary, are planets 4, 5, 7, 8, and 11, and planets 3, and 9 are the easy part at the moment, but whoever got tagged this time. Is the one getting freed from whatever trap our wookie friends put them into." she said and he nodded to that remark as she got started at that remark then gently.

"Our starting point is clothes, though they dress in our kits, they still need winter gear and clothes." Chris said and they both nodded to her. "Alright here we go, computer, set up a second batch, for the items Lieutenant Grogan asked for, for Lieutenant Satterfield and myself." Jenny said and the same items that Jason asked for appeared in front of her as she and Chris started there as she looked at the duo gently at that remark.

"Guys you got the duo, we'll take Lal." she said and they both nodded as she and Chris got to work. "You got writing, I'll take her stuff and see what's missing." Jenny said and she nodded as they got to work after 90 minute they compared notes. "One item from each set of gear for four planets, but other then, they did perfectly right now." Jenny said looking from her list on Lal's stuff to Brandon and Jason on their's and saw the same.

"Nice touch guys, that works nicely, but remember take your time and just think carefully, assess the situation and look for a flaw in your opponent's stance." Brandon said smiling and the trio nodded in agreement as he wrote down. In what was missing on the duo's stuff and then signed off on it then for each planet. As he looked at the duo and nodded. "We're done, they all missed one thing." Chris said and they nodded to her.

"The trio had one item per bag missing on planet 10, Lal was the translating function for our furry friends. Wes, it was the ropes needed to get whoever ended up in the hole out of the hole and Jake was the chemical torching equipment we use to cut through any metal cage or fence. They forgot the helmets on planet 3, binoculars on planet 8 and portable heater without the power cord, planet 7." Jenny said and the male duo nodded.

"Well we just add that one thing to the points and then a small piece of paper in a metal tube as they see that we got it. We're still advanced training ensigns, we got one year before we reach lieutenant junior grade here, but the trio still need us. But of 150 items per set of gear, 100 points so 99.5 for four planets and Wes and the duo. They correct that mistake if we get a foothold up here." Brandon said and Jenny nodded to finish it.

"No kidding, they missed one thing per bag in each of their supplies, 99.5 for planet 10, the same item on the next planet, is the Anbo helmet with the visor. To make it more interesting in the fight now, a portable heater powered by a miniature naquada reactor. For planet 7 and the binoculars for planet 8, other then that, they got everything right now, but they just jumped passed us in scores in training at the moment."

"We were training to be SG teams in preparation to go into the field, the system just gave a good replacement for it now. So if we add on to their team by five more players and two teams results in SG-1 and SGA-1. Then the ending results are going to have them remembering what was forgotton and bag it up. As they got their stuff doubled in the luggage, this time, being brought." she said and Jason nodded in agreement then.

"God wait till the duo hear this, they're going to be in shock, they just matched us in training scores where getting ready for a mission is concerned. Total comes to 2,500 in total for a mission this long, and while we got 2,250 points. When taking this test, they just jumped passed us by 248 points in total here, Hammond is going to be in shock. As is Sam's father and Landry, we did great in basic training, but our scores here now."

"We saw where we missed and corrected it for the next test, Wes sees where he and the duo messed up on his." he said and Jenny nodded as she finished that remark, smiling. "And he corrects what he missed and gets the entire 100% passing grade on every cache if we have a foothold running loose on the ship." she said and they nodded before heading back to the engineering room as Picard and Landry turned to them.


	6. 6) Gear Checks And Movie Truths

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

**Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

**Warnings: From here this gives a flashback to the first of the repeated set ups that Hammond and the Joint chiefs did to the NID over the years. Starting with the mission to Abydos, as John's twin replaces him and they wait. Until Omac and Narim to tell the truth that Daniel not a civilian at all, but a member. And of the program as a part of the SGC military as Kawalsky and Jack take charge.**

**Starting from here does the three piece conclusion to Wesley's mission on the planet they marked as Rushmore planet. Before the trio go to the planet they marked as a version of Hokkaido on the Japanese Jaffa planet. But this story covers the rest of their training mission on the holodeck. As the last story covered the first two planets, this ones covers the next 13 now from here.**

**As the test begins the following 32 chapters now, and it's following the team's trip through the trial planets in the Barque Of Heaven. As each 2 chapter piece takes on 1 planet and include the hostile planet that the team ran into Ra's other Mate on. These next chapters from here have the ending results are that, once again, like the Dixon Hill simulation, the holodeck went haywire again.**

**And before Wesley leaves, he's got to fix the holodeck he is using, before they combine three holodecks together. To create a tunnel or cave network for the bonding exercise that he does with Will's team and security teams he's close to. So from here the process follows a new way to deal with the situation, but this story follows the new version to my crossover story in stargate SG-1 now.**

**But from here this story is one of three that brings back Lal as her android self again, instead of being a computer program. So the duo are matched in age, Lal is a droid version of a teenager now in this. And they're borrowing some ideas and equipment off of my other story, as this one is taking off. And from my crossover, in a new timeline, so they fixed a few things that went wrong now.**

**Also with this chapter, the quartet that the team and Hammond trained are switching to their real names as they do this. Off their grandchildren's names and using their real first names, as the crew has their grandparents in their head. And the quartet are seasoned training officers from the 20th to 21st centuries. So their expertise is being used to train their younger counterparts now.**

**Chapter 6: Egyptian Mount Rushmore And Jaffa Gladiators I: Movie Truths**

**Engineering And Gear Checks Continued- Hailey's POV:**

"What's the verdict, guys?" Jacob asked and they smiled as Brandon answered that question. "We checked every bag, one item was missing out of four of the planets in gear here at the moment. Scores if we were in basic training at SGC academy that later got renamed Starfleet academy. The trio had missed a single item in each of their supplies on planet 10, and the same item each on planets 3, 7, and 8 at the moment, General."

"They missed 1 item in supplies, for planets 6, 7, 8 and 10, but otherwise they got everything." he said and they nodded. "Full score of 2,500 points for the entire 15 planets, they each got a score of, in preparations on each planet. Of 2,498 points General, 2 points short of scoring directly into the academy if they were in our time. As General Kerrigan had the SAT's scoring at 1,450 points in math and english, science."

"But your maximum score was 3,000, and the trio matched my unit in entrance exams into the SGC academy if we were in our time General." Brandon said and the trio nodded in shock. "Had different standards as we gave you a taste of the real thing, before you started training, as you learned what to do. Before you prepared to take your extrance exams into the SGC/Starfleet academy." Hammond said to him and the quartet nodded.

"Yeah and even if we wanted to get into the military, then our Science, Math and English scores had to be above 75% to get in." she said and they nodded. "For you it was 75% for kids like Johnny it was even higher, as the movie made it clear. Rico's ex got into fleet with a mathematical score of 93, barring 95%, his best friend. Before he met Ace, was involved in military intel and even that needed 98% as a result, so he chose the last."

"And sure he was a good soldier, but you need more then athletics to get into our program, minimum for you was 95%, high school in all three subjects. Maximum was full 100% score and your SAT's were through the roof, even higher then Sam's. But the NID kept cheating, throwing in their soldiers when we ran a tight ship on base. And where thinking is concerned." Hammond said sternly and she nodded smiling at that remark.

"Yes and you were having the quartet monitor our scores in training till we graduated and your entrance exam into the program was our goal as our classes. Who we wanted to be were the catch, we all had areas in the department we wanted to join. Mine was what got your attention in the first place." she said and he smiled at her. "Yes and you certainly made me proud Jennifer." he said and Hanson looked at her in shock as he said it then.

"That was a soldier/scientist score, so what was a marine's score exactly, or black ops trained cadet or a man no older then the duo?" Hanson asked and Jenny answered that one. "Well for your grouping, it was 4,000, your grouping never got passed 3,175, for us we were acing our classes, saw what they wanted us to see. And were following the training regime, both at the academy and Carter set for us, pre prep if living in town."

"Just within range of the academy itself, the trio had us on a specific regime we had to follow in health. The week leading into graduation we were given a taste at doing it for real, as we prepared for our entrance exams into the academy. And under General Carter and Generals Hammond and Landry divvied up in who was going where. But for entrance into the program, they were tougher on you." she said and the trio paled at that news.

"The way the trio had it the last week since this started is the way that us experienced officers want it to be, they know what we want and are trusting their instincts. They know what to do, but your choices are part of the reason we never took you in. We knew your heroes lost their minds out of jealousy and with the way it's looking. You're following in their footsteps, continue to and the end of the line is either mental health or jail."

"These brats you consider your heroes are a bunch of posturing children in our eyes, throw a good man to their worst living nightmare, hold people hostage. Steal from our allies, murder countless innocent lives, they all went to jail at the time. So as a result, after we reset the timeline, we raised the bar to get into the program. As we trained our students to resist the mind control of a queen." Addison said and they swallowed hard.

"The trio and their fellow officers only had to make it to 3,000 at maximum, for you it was 4,000, but you guys never exercise common sense on the job. For example when someone says that said food is just for you: never take it, a disease. One like the polywater virus or the caveman plague: stay on their side of the gate. And get as much information as possible about it, if someone is blocking one way out: take another."

"If the cafeteria or infirmary is in the hands of the enemy: create your own supplies amd improvise in the first aid kid. Too exhausted to keep going: find a safe house in where you are and get some rest. You don't want to be on the radar: then use a diversion to sneak in, but stay downwind, hiding over a planet's pole: use the magnetic field. Just to confuse the ship sensors, heat signature same thing, the warp core reactor."

"If someone is in the tunnel with you: raise your tone and make it clear, don't bother calling bluffs, but get the heck out, you're out of time here. Mistake after mistake, after mistake, in your cases, how do you expect to get through to the academy. If you never stay sober and secondly stop trying to show off, and because you're jealous?" Jacob said sternly and the trio swallowed hard as they looked between the SGC/SGA leaders.

"And you kids, Locarno and whoever else involved have your damn wires crossed, you see NID good, and SGC/SGA bad, while to us it's in reverse, you want to think like that. And you're getting kicked out of your chance at the academy anyway." Hammond said sternly, and they looked at the academy commanders desperately at that. "Don't bother looking at us, they're us from 370 years ago young man, they make the decisions."

"They're the senior version to the Committee that we are, boys, your cousin and his friends blew his appointment to the ship. As did their predecessor, but I am just saying this, if you're trying to get into the academy. Just to join up with Peter and Robert Makepeace, in order to spread that rumor around the academy. You're out of luck, because I will not take a scholarship from a child that is acting like this and secondly."

"Is that the more in denial you are and the more you continue screwing with the toxic chemicals, ethanol, stimulates, speedballing. And the more I'm denying your application to the academy, Jacob and Ryan. They are my Stargate program equals, and we make the calls, but we of the SGA had a severe hatred. And of the black ops in the NID, which is where your department is." Brand said and they felt their hopes shatter at that news.

"And for the record if you are trying to follow in their footsteps, trying to discredit your rival, because you are jealous. You are out of luck anyway, because you got caught for that lie and been banned from the holodeck for the duration. Now that Dr. Anenzi chose, but I see this in the same way that did your predecessors. They too acted like spoiled brats for getting called out, long before your predecessors contacted your bosses."

"And by then it was already too late now, as Daniel told me everything, like Wesley told Will and Jean Luc everything by getting to us long before this lie came out. Which to us basically made sure you were under psyche watch until you were thinking straight here." he said and that did it finally for the trio as Hanson said it for all of them. "Why are you so against them?!" Hanson snapped finally at that and Hammond pointed at the image.

That they been watching. "It's because of what your heroes did to my son, we hated them ever since. Your grandfather was as insubordinate as you are, young man, and I don't tolerate that whatsoever, that attitude. It's enough to prove to us you are as jealous as they are of Wesley, but let me make this highly clear right now. During training we h high standards rules anc you are not above the rules and protocols now here."

"She's right at the moment, we had very high standards for our cadets, but this attempt to wreck his reputation backfired as we show it to every new comer on the ship. An attempt to arrest him gets you arrested by the only clean officer not to get compromised. And by our latest Queen 'Goa'uld', that you take your anger out on him after getting loaded, before you try to sabotage him and he again out thinks you as your luck now."

"You stretch it and our trust so far it snaps as you get stuck under scrutiny for the rest of your life, well that's what happened to your heroes boys. Your hero, Johnny O'neill was shocked that Daniel knew everything about him and that his twin. And Daniel himself set him up to take the fall as Daniel clears us and they: Daniel, Jack and their team. They talk Ra into surrendering and we give him a chance to retire safely here now as well."

"Daniel set Johnny up to take the fall as your soldier type gets arrested or killed, but to the good NID. The Gamma NID, it became clear, that it was bad luck to be Nova NID and be in the Stargate program. Well the same is said now, it is bad luck to be Nova Starfleet and be in the program as they keep getting captured, caught by a Gamma. Or worse, getting arrested for courts martial and dragged back to federation space in disgrace."

"Let me show you the first mission, before Ra came to Abydos, so though West was on the base, Daniel and his quartet. His original team as Steven was also in training to take his place after Johnny arrived at the time. They had specific orders to insure that West's guys got nailed for it. As Jack contacted me to let me know the NID was interfering with their jobs." Addison said and without waiting for an answer he activated it on that...

**Stargate-The Movie/The Debrief And Mission Preparation Jack's POV:**

"I take it you, Hank and Jake decided on this together with the seven of you in the joint chiefs and AMRIID, minus Vidrine and West?" Picard asked and they all nodded. "We did, it would take another 18 months, before our normal command got their memories back. So until then, we relied on Catherine, her team, Daniel, Jack and the sextet, they ran the base until West sent Johnny trying to push his weight around at the time."

"Until we made it clear there is no going back, but hold on." Jumper said and they nodded as he shoved forward his memory of the day they were discussing things in the lab. **_"Don't start Gary, Daniel needed a back up opinion by a fellow linguist."_** Dr. Barbara Shore said sternly.** _"Yeah, I'd say the idiot wanted me to derail your translation."_ **Raynor said as he looked at the translation, carefully at that remark.

And then decoded it himself then as the quintet smiled as it matched up completely. **_"And again it took you two years to translate this when you get recruited right out of college, my brother cracks it early. _****_Alright so you used Budge, I can't get why they're still reprinting his books."_ **he said and they saw at the humiliated look. On the older man's face at that and his hope of a second chance at that chance.

That was turning to ashes right in front of him. **_"Brother?" _**Dr. Gary Myers repeated and he nodded, **_"Yeah, we met at grade school and he showed me the paperwork for the translation. And then took me through six months of weapons and survival training." _**he said and Myers swallowed.**_ "Uh why would he do that, if this is your first trip out?"_** he asked and he crossed his arms at the question and Daniel said it.

**_"My wife is due next month and I'm getting ready to take leave so she can go on maternity leave for the next six weeks, Doctor, but this next mission is my last. Until the twins are born, and Steven is running my research battery there on the planet for me, I'm on desk work after I get back from this mission." _**he said and Steven nodded in agreement to his thoughts and the group exchanged looks.

"The twins, our Daniel's grandfather was about to be born in the next six weeks after that mission?!" Picard repeated and they nodded to him. "Yeah that is just what he means, the twins were due six weeks after the mission. And their baby sister, just after Hathor was neutralized the time. Daniel decided this was his last mission. For the duration, until they were born as Nicky is 6." Addison explained and they nodded in shock to that news.

**_"It's because he can't go right now though, this mission was a mission, though this mission is going to be his last at the moment now. But Daniel is being sent as the linguist so he can communicate to the tribes that live there. Let me guess you're working for Maybourne trying to derail the fact he's right and you're wrong, correct, somethings never change no matter what branch you're in." _**

**_"And one to a Goa'uld world, in fact, Ra gave a go ahead to go to this planet, as we give them a hand. And he, Daniel, decided to call me in, because with his wife pregnant, nine months pregnant, she's due in six weeks. He's not leaving her a widow and his twin children fatherless. I'm a civilian member to the academy's top team, Gamma squadron, and our only girl member in the team."_**

**_"She's busy with getting more grants set up for us, and each one totaling up to $5,000,000, so he and I can continue our research together. But to get back to matter at hand here, the translation reads out, 'A million years ago. Into the skies is Ra, sun god, sealed and buried for all time, his Stargate.'."_ **Raynor said translating it a second time, as the trio shook their heads smiling at this.

_**"As I said, Budge is not worth taking the time to use, he's curator at a museum, back 90 years ago, his work is out of date here. ****All archeology is done based on field work, you want to be a good archeologist you have to get out of the library." **_Daniel said and Steven finished that.**_ "And care to tell me why the military now..."_** he started to say, seeing two soldiers that had cold looks in their eyes at that.

**_"That is not the department, our department, said not the spec ops and half/half department. but the full is interested in 5,000 year old Egyptian cover-stones?" _**he asked and the man swallowed. **_"Make a hole boys, move it."_** Jack called as he shoved passed his twin and turned around to look at him and his team. _**"Jack, what the hell is going on here exactly?"**_ Daniel asked and he crossed his arms.

**_"Seems that with us preparing to head for Abydos, West sent us some addtional back up right now, but Hammond is debating this with the joint chiefs, Danny. Stay clear, this is my twin, like I said, they, the NID, choose these guys based on how crazy they are. But the more crazy and the more extreme the situations they seem to get put into, and nice work Steve, that's great at the decryption."_**

**_"Well you just humiliated him in front of every working scientist in the department, Colonel, Doctor. But my reports says 10,000, based one what we gained from Ra himself, Catherine we got company, unwanted too for it." _**Jack said and Catherine turned around at that, seeing the looks of a full soldier in the men, she crossed her arms. _**"I'm sorry do I know you." **_she said in response at that remark.

As Charlie pretended to go to attention at that as he stood there as the SG-1 of the Abydos mission went into a line as they pretended the man was their superior. **_"Afternoon, Major."_** he said and John nodded to him then gently. **_"After you chose to wait to get into the military, you went to college to get you PH.D in astronomy. Helping Sam and Barbara in cracking it open, we got six of the seven finally."_**

**_"But just as we're on the home stretch, they try to interfere, how much of screw loose does he have exactly if West sent him?"_ **Daniel asked, crossing his arms. **_"Enough that Carson is checking him over whether West wants him to or not Danny, but you're my second in command on the team. During this mision, no matter what the NID say here, guys group up." _**Jack said sternly and he nodded.

**_"Charlie, who is he exactly, because you've been working here for 7 to 10 years since the mission to east Germany and the botched mission in east Germany." _**Daniel said and he watched the look of surprise enter John's eyes as Raynor further that question. **_"What's this guy's name exactly, because Frank mentioned his subordinate terminated his friendship with him over a case right now."_**

**_"And of 'duty to the truth' like three years ago since. _****_Though considering we all believe in that, and to him this is a case of loose wiring and a severe belief in 'duty to your friends'. Who are you exactly Major, because I was chosen for the same reason my friend was here?" _**Steven asked and John looked at him at that in shock as he looked from Daniel to Jack, who both had stern looks on their faces.

**_"Who told you that, and who is this Frank exactly?" _**he asked and Catherine repeated the question then as she looked at him sternly then at the remark. **_"I'm sorry, did you want something, Major, because we got a military comander?" _**she asked again and he introduced himself. **_"I'm Major John O'neill, from General West's office, I'll be taking over from here." _**he said and she looked at him in disbelief then.

**_"To answer your remark, why is that, just why is West sending you here exactly, Colonel. As the program here is civilian ran, with military help, not the other way around." _**Catherine said sternly as they heard a slight pounding as Rodney said it to her.**_ "Screw that John, the joint chiefs had me already involved and I out rank you, if this is your activation mission, then you got a lot to learn."_**

**_"But we are making contact with Ra in his domain in three weeks right now, but until you had the proper training you are not going through that stargate." _**Jack said and Catherine nodded in agreement to that as Daniel crossed his arms. **_"West's department sent him, we've got NID interference and he's the loose cannon. The one being sent to blow the project wide open, _****_whatever this is."_**

**_"I think this was a little plan to derail our visit and trip to the planet these coordinates connect to. And Ra already gave us the go ahead, just don't make any waves with his planetary inhabitants in that city, When visiting on that planet, Catherine, Barbara, guys." _**he told her as he was running into the room behind him as he moved to Daniel's side with Dixon at that as Dixon nodded sternly.

**_"Are you kidding me, we didn't ask for outside interference Major and I'm Lieutenant Colonel, Doctor, Daniel Jackson. And this is my team leader Colonel Andy Dixon, and Dr. Rodney McKay, us four only, before we add our fifth later." _**Daniel said and John nodded. **_"Why are there a bunch of civilians on this base, this is military missile silo, Colonel?" _**he asked and Daniel crossed his arms then sternly.

**_"Well, this is a mission of exploration, not military Major, this base, we created Starfleet. _****_But I suppose you know that the Doctor that treated your son was half human?" _**Daniel said and John straightened up at that.**_ "How'd you know that exactly?" _**he asked and Daniel smiled at the shocked look on his face. **_"Because I did a little digging on your record when Hammond told me here now, Major."_**

**_"That West was sending you, I know what this is, you are sick of the treaty and want it to end, well I see that Maxwell was your successor to that atttude. And before you go through the gate, you're being subjected to a more thorough psyche evaluation, Major. _****_But as Mckenzie cuts corners, our psychiatrist here, Dr. Jake Carson is a general and he never cuts corners, but this base."_**

**_"This program, it's run by my father's team, and we all just activated for missions of leaving the four races and entering the system lords. And the head of the SGC academy is one of those team members, but my father. He is the lead archeologist, with Cathering and my father is the one working side by side. With Catherine at the moment here."_** he said and Jack watched his twin pale at that news.

**_"So I guess you know what means as you're a major, but I am a Lieutenant Colonel, I out rank you. And by one rank and your twin is my boss here right now until Hammond drags your ass back to the base. And for a Courts Martial, because we're not breaking our pact with the 8 whatsoever. So forget about it, try to sneak contraband in to start a war to make things more exciting."_**

**_"And your ass is mine when I drag it to Hammond if Ra's brother and rival targets earth next."_ **he said and turned back Barbara to go over what they knew. **_"The figure of 10,000 years is ludicrous, I mean Egyptian culture didn't exist back in or just before 9,000 B.C._ **_**You and Sam know the most on that stuff and we know how dangerous it is.****" **_he said and Barbara nodded as she answered him gently then.

**_"Mmm, we know, but the sonic and radio carbon tests were conclusive."_** she said and he nodded.**_ "Well if these are cover stones there had to be something underneath, you find a tomb?" _**he asked and she shook her head, as she hid a smile at that gently to him. "You guys are stage acting this again to catch him in the act, so you can arrest him." Beverly said and Hammond nodded to her smiling at the conclusion.

**_"No, no, no, we found something far more interesting."_** she said and John cut in at that remark.**_ "Excuse me, this information has become classified." _**he said to them and turned to Kawalsky.**_ "From now on no information is to passed to be non military personnel, without my express permission." _**he said and Kawalsky crossed his arms, as he answered him at the remark as Jack answered that remark.

**_"No can do John, they got their orders from me and I say they can tell Steven anything they want, Hammond's direct orders are to dismiss whatever it is. That you tell them to do, I said the same thing, so the only authority you have lies at the front door. On level 1, and below it belongs to me, Dave Dixon and Frank Cromwell."_** Jack said sternly to him at that as Charlie finished that remark sternly.

**_"I'm sorry, but I have my orders, he's allowed that information, the orders were given to me by the base leader, he's a two star, and the one star is on his way in here. But he's arriving after the meeting with one of the members of the original team that activated that gate, so take it up with him. So as you're a Major, and the two star General here is the one in charge at the moment, Major."_**

**_"So sorry." _**he said and Daniel finished that as he looked at him. **_"On this base we already have a military leader, that man and military leader. That is Colonel Jack O'neill, John O'neill as in the John O'neill that was arrested in Iraq. You're the soldier that got arrested in Desert Storm five years ago, and the one. Now that tried to blow up the Middle East 'gate, got arrested by the republican guard."_**

**_"That's who you are, you're that John O'neill?" _**he asked him and Jack nodded as he looked at the surprised look at that remark as he answered him then as he said it to him firmly at that. **_"Yeah and my team leader took off on me, and I was arrested by the republican guard."_** he said and Daniel nodded.**_ "Jack didn't you say that to get both of you out could get us captured as well at the time here right now."_**

**_"And you weren't having me exposed to a lunatic like Segei, you may have been injured, but your big brother attitude. It was still in full swing at the time, that you were determined to protect me from him now. _**_**Because it was duty to the truth and he is clinging to duty to your friends?"**_ he asked and Jack nodded sternly. **"_Even after 4.5 years nothing's changed, but yeah I did and I meant it too."_**

**_"This lunatic is a sick man with a sadistic case of pleasure in him, but I'm not surprised that West sent him. And this soon after J.J. killed himself by accident, but if he's coming with us, then so is a quartet of NID soldiers right now. So guys the team is split into two camps and NID is guarding the base camp. While we got recon at the moment."_ **he said and the trio nodded to the orders firmly at that.

**_"Agreed, the eight of us and Steven stick together, but we may as well bring the quartet's twin brothers with us as well to keep them company. But we got the catch on meet and greet, they got guard duty on base camp. We got meet and geet with the locals this time, our supplies need some work on it. So we got to do logistics, and before we leave on this mission, but first, Major O'neill._**

**_"What was your commander's name exactly, if you never let it go Major?" _**he asked and he sighed in annoyance. **_"His name was Lieutenant Colonel Frank Cromwell."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him then firmly.**_ "That's what I thought and that's not what I heard, I heard that to save the team. As he had a tough choice to make, before he went back to get your brother."_**

**_"But to get you both out means that it could get us all captured and me being a recently activated Captain in the military. I was drafted for one fast mission to get your brother out, and Frank was my team leader here. But we couldn't get you without getting captured ourselves at the time. Now you got a problem with that, then nothing's changed at all, but you're still under psyche watch."_**

**_"I'm with the officers of the joint chiefs and with that now, I was told before hand so I don't have to hear your psychosis over that. But he was my team leader and we had this discussion and when added to the program. But the joint chiefs send the records of the new applicants, military wise. As Jake and I judge and on who is good enough, at the moment that's why right now, Major."_**

**_"That he had a hard decision to make and he chose the one that saved the others, got Jack out a month later. And he's lived with the guilt of not getting you as well as a result, John. _****_Ever since, so you stopped talking to him, so you continue to believe that, well that's why you've been activated. But then you had a screw loose and ever since your son accidentally killed himself."_**

**_"But both together the results is it's a chance at some more action and one or two more wars since then. There is not enough work for you in the normal military, so West, who's NID, sends you here. And you get the galactic battle front now, don't think so right noe. _****_As to why we're not looking for trouble and my imprint's father is downstairs right now, at the SGC academy here."_**

**_"But you want to speak to the second commander on the base, the joint chiefs employed their own members here at the base. But in the SGC or in this case, Star-Fleet, the committee doesn't mind that the base leaders subordinates are their own children now. So if you got a problem with meeting the leader of the base and his daughter, as the secondary leader is also the head general."_**

**_"And of the SGC academy right now, he's in charge here, so_****_ don't bother trying to fight us in that. And because the general is downstairs dealing with the latest recruits now. If you're just trying to make my job harder right now, because the planet those coordinates connect are our next trip through the system. And before you say this job is classified that's not your decision to make."_**

**_"As to why, because Steven has the high security clearance and you got level 3 to 5 we have full clearance. _****_And I know you guys in NID, you're like the military version to CIA, but murdering a person to close a leak. But using one of our allies as a way to create more technology, using a member of a team. And like a guinea pig, lab rat, because in your eyes the virus they were infected with."_**

**_"Said the effects of a retrovirus that could be the biological weapon you're looking for. There's no limit to the lines you guys cross, just to protect earth from the 'barbarians at the gate.'. _****_Well that gate was kept closed since we made a deal with five members of the said barbarians and we promised. But we don't cross them and they leave us alone, but if you're here then it's clear to you."_**

**_"That what we do in diplomacy is boring and to you, where's the challenge, the excitement, the adventure. And you're looking at a way to spice it up and that's why West sent you, so you have a true challenge in the job. _****_So you got a problem with the way it is right now than take it up with Carter. Reason being, is he's a 3 star, John."_** Daniel said sternly, dropping the act and John looked at him.

**_"You forget who you're talking to, colonel?" _**he said sharply and before Daniel could say it. **_"You're a major, he's a lieutenant Colonel John, so he can talk to anyway he wants to with that attitude of your's. He's got the permission to speak freely, John, as he knows the truth to what happened. In regarding the 'duty to your friends.', was it, he knows the whole story, the story he heard and told you."_**

**_"He heard it from me when I became his team leader, but someone dropped a dime on the incursion. You got hit, you went down and I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team. I've regretted that decision ever since and it doesn't help that you're holding onto the past right now. But he's right, duty to the truth is my truth, so face facts, you're not getting points here right now."_**

**_"But Jack and I told him our truth and he knows everything, but I swear to god, you get jealous he's getting more done then you are. And your ass is mine, Tom, Jason and I are working here, and even before West sent you here."_** Colonel Frank Cromwell said to him sternly at that as Tom Wilkenson and Jason Redford walked in the door and he looked at the trio in shock at that as he answered him then.

**_"What the hell are you doing here, Cromwell?!" _**he said in shock and Daniel smiled as he left his hand on his shoulder. **_"I work here, I believe Charlie said he had orders, you wonder where those orders came from Major?" _**he asked and he swallowed.**_ "They came from you?" _**he said and Cromwell nodded to him. **_"Yeah they are from me, we: Jack, Jason and Tom and mine, as our's are from the leaders."_**

**_"Said the military leaders, of the program: Hammond, Landry and Carter chose me to be the base commander until the duo get back up here. Andy is my former subordinate and his new team leader right now, I lead his team. But I just got promoted to a one star here and I'm leading SGA-3 now starting today. Andy leads him as the SGA-1 team leader, and the trio are his team mates."_**

**_"The youngest of the team is Johnny Sheppard, he's on the edge, of making full bird colonel. And he's getting ready to lead his own team with Dr. Mckay here in the room, but Charlie was right. I gave him orders, to countermand the orders you just gave him and mine were backed up by Carter. But Bert, Andy, Rodney, John and Daniel are SG-1, you just got added to the program and believe me."_**

**_"That until you get the proper training, you're not going anywhere near that Stargate. And so while your former subordinate is going through first to check things. You're spending a month to two, in extensive training and believe me now. Nothing happens regarding that gate without my knowing about it, so whatever you have in mind, you and your department, it's not going to work."_**

**_"And it's because these gates are made of a dangerous material that's acts like a global killer. So blow it and you destroy a planet if you blow the gate, but the point is I've worked here. Since Desert Storm and I learned a lot from Daniel and his friends. And to the point that I counteract any orders you give out in NID mode." _**he said and John looked at him in shock at the wording then as he said it.

**_"Are you out of your mind, that information is classified to a civilian."_** he snapped at him and he shook his head as Daniel smirked as he answered him with an icy smile on his face. **_"Not here it's not, because on this base it's civilian ran and military offers support, so try to take control of the base. And we return to our original mandate as you NID guys start driving my boss into annoyance right now."_**

**_"But you guys are just in over seeing the base, but for right now this SGA, until your decision make mattes worse. But the program is divvied into 2 sectors, you over SGC, we oversee you, Area 51 and the SGC. So never mind_****_ debates, Daniel gets his orders fromme and for right now. His commander is your brother. But they're in charge and Charlie next in command." _**Cromwell said as Daniel said it.

**_"Uh, let me see here in orders if you start losing your temper, shut up, is that clear enough for you, John." _**He said, using the same cruel condescending tone that he used on him and John swallowed hard at that. **_"To put this bluntly now, every time you refuse to listen to orders. And I'm a general in year 5.5, once you start here, you're getting the exact same condescending tone you'd give me now."_**

**_"If, and that is big if, if our ranks were in reverse, but you been stuck at this rank since Segei and you're under scrutiny. Don't give me this line of crap to my civilian contacts, FBI, ATF, CIA and so on, I got contacts all over the world. That I got connections to every diplomat involved in the program, my youngest. My baby sister, is Dr. Elizabeth Weir and her fiance are next to join the team."_**

**_"Not from where I'm sitting, the entire planet and colony knows what we do here, John. But here is the point, you are military CIA, I'm M16 now, you just learned about the program and you were deactivated after your son's accident. Said close call was the problem, as I said on this base its government ran. So government ran and the military offers protection, not the other way around."_**

**_"So don't bother contacting your boss in the intelligence division, nothing changes as to why now. _****_I can see and smell the spilt blood all over you, you're a black ops, aren't you?" _**Daniel said and he nodded.**_ "Yeah see that's precisely the problem, on this base we despise the black ops with a passion. But the old 'shoot first, ask question later' type, that attitude is what gets you in trouble."_**

**_"You're crazy, dangerous, out of control _****_and are loose cannons, our missions for 35.5 years, have been going without a hitch. But then that's because we look before we leap and your brother does the same. My unit and Jack's unit do this repeatedly at the moment, but as this is your first mission right now. To us, we investigate and ask questions so we know what to do at the moment."_**

**_"And no gets hurt and suddenly you arrive, and you bring back luck when you do, we hate the NID with a severe passion. Reason being as your type just makes things worse in the program, try to prevent a inferno. _****_So now the question is why, why send you just as we're getting ready to activate this trip. And to this planet now, your brother is my team leader and my best friend."_**

**_"Or did you forget, Danny Jackson, as is Daniel Nicholas Jackson, what are you doing here exactly, or is it you and your buddies. You had enough of us paying homage to the owner of this gate. And they don't know we've reached the level of nuclear weapons, is that it. You're tired of there not being enough to do, at work and you want the some action, is that it." _**he said and she nodded sternly.

"**_To answer that remark its not the exploration team Danny, but the Intelligence division who's interested in that gate. And again why is the U.S. military full soldier department interested in 5,000 year old Egyptian cover-stones. And is there a reason you would be?" _**Catherine said and as Cromwell answered her gently, as he exchanged looks with Jack who crossed his arms as he answered him.

**_"It's because their little plans could result in killing billions _****_as they end a pact we created here. To protect ourselves and just what the hell are you doing on my base Johnny, been a long time. But watch the atttude as that attitude is not going to fly with us." _**Frank said sternly as he walked in after leaning against the door as he shifted position them gently in with a silver star on his lapel smiling dangerously.

**_"What the hell are you doing here, Frank?"_** John asked in shock as he heard his voice for the first time in five year at that his remark and Cromwell crossed his arms. **_"I work here and as for that attitude problem watch it, I'm a 1 star now I got promoted a year ago, Jack stepped up in my place. _****_But it's been 5 years since the end of desert storm, but in 23 years our advancements have been nice."_**

**_"We're coming close to creating our own ships, to take the war to space, since we have the help of the aliens that made the treaty with us, training weapons. So why come here exactly, why did West send you huh, because there's no over riding leaderships here and as to why exactly. Reason being is the joint chiefs secured this with IOA, and left us in charge as our command is in DC right now."_**

**_"Whatever you tell them is being over ridden by me and the joint chiefs Major, I'm a 1 star, Jack is a full bird, so this is our base with one of our two star running the academy downstairs. But you just started and our predecessors turned the torch over to us, they retired from the field. But let me tell you now, there's a lot you have to learn and if you saw the imprint in the coverstone."_**

**_"And of a jackel or Horus guard in a cover-stone that's why you're here, isn't it right now, they brought you in to end threat. _****_You see the trouble just around the corner, but it's typical for the black ops department. As you encounter something you can't understand, you immediately assume it's a threat. I see this as you're ready to terminate the pact that was created to protect earth."_**

**_"And our colony ring from being destroyed, we pay tribute to them and they leave us alone. So you break that pact and you have the majority on our heads for it, and let me tell you. _****_You, try that and I'm calling you in for a court martial, or the general will find if it kills anyone. And for 38.5 years we had peace and quiet, in gathering the technology need to create our descendants future."_**

**_"And so far we created pills to help cure terminal illness, to enhance the special effects, training weapons to train our junior recruits. We have spaceships, and two dozen other things, all from diplomacy, research and development. And we begun terraforming on the moon now and to you that's no fun. _****_Where's the challenge, the danger, the excitement right now, you're seeing this job _**

**_"This job is science and exploration, to you, that was boring, because we're doing things_****_ based on diplomacy. But we're not military, but exploration, this job is exploration and science study right now. If that's why he sent you, to stir up those things and it results in a multiple murder_****_. And you're screwed when the entire team in his father's team find out."_** he said and then finished it then.

**_"Major, you and your team have little to no command on this base, but if you're here to sabotage the alliance and you're being arrested."_** Jack said sternly and he swallowed at that.**_ "And they catch you with the contraband and show it to me and your ass is mine right now and I mean that."_** Daniel said with a stern growl. **_"Airmen, escort these men to the general's office please, us senior officers."_**

**_"We need to have a small chat about military interference as this base is run by our parents." _**Jack said and the two non coms gave a nod to the orders as they got right to work at that._ **"I get the feeling Meyers is working for them right now, hoping to derail my claim that the final symbol needed. It was not the point of origin, but the last symbol on it, as it's getting out now, but then we took over."**_

**_"And our parents arranged everything we needed at the moment, but you guys have my back and he's dangerous. I doubt he would manage if a woman like Morrigan seduced him and until she made a fool out of him. Though we keep testing your brother until he loses his temper finally. And attacks a civilian and that cuts it for us and Hammond."_ **he said and he nodded as Lou answered that.

**_"No kidding, but we been trained to resist the effects of a queen goa'uld by getting dosed by that pheromone by Morrigan repeatedly. As we can now throw it off, but what you want a bet that the second he and his team leader. SG-3 is going to be full soldiers recently chosen outside the program. As the rest of us worked here for going on 8 years." _**he asked and Daniel shook his head gently.

**_"No bet, to them they'll be in shock I can resist her charms and they couldn't till I got to get the prototype back and that starts their descent into madness. I got Hammond's attention and with him is the joint chiefs, the president. And the IOA, I'm their go to guy in getting results here that match the sextet's chosen. In technology salvage and it's worked so far, so for now it's we let them."_**

**_"We let them get caught by Anubis and his horus guards, but we leave in the morning after the ceremony of getting it ready. But bait and switch and we do it over again, but this time we trust each other with our lives. Guys, Dave's clone is with us, Freeman, Reilly and Porro are in the cave we spent the night at. And you're with the seven Lou, okay."_ **he said and the trio nodded in agreement firmly.

**_"Agreed, we leave in the morning and get our base camp set up and 3 months worth of food and water for the mission. Though we make contact with Kasuf and Skaara now and with them, Sha're." _**Jack said and he smiled at him. **_"Get ready for another roller coaster at the moment, it's going to get nasty. Once I reveal that the coordinates are not in the pyramid."_ **he said and the trio nodded softly..

**_"But the 9 of us go first as we know where the DHD is buried and hidden, but the coordinates are locked away in my memory. And Johnny doesn't realize it, he doesn't realize he's being set up to take the fall here. We keep our agreement, and things go on as normal." _**he said and Jack and the duo nodded. "That's when we decided to set them up." Hammond said and the crew nodded to him.

"Keep it going, what was the trap you set up for them, as the team goes through first, the eight first and Steven goes with the quartet and the NID quartet?" Will asked and they smiled. "The eight got their base camp which was a hidden cave that Skaara and his friends lead them the last time they were there. As they did it the following morning after this next conversation." Hammnd said as it reactivated it as they saw the duo talking.

_**"Jack what now, we did this once, they're going to be as ticked as you were when I reveal that it will take a few days to find the cave needed to get back. We had that fight and you were beyond put out that it took us a week to get back?"**_ Daniel said softly to him in an undertone and he nodded. **_"I know, I know, but we have to set the trap and let them walk right into it, Danny, trust me."_**

**_"We leave the quartet with their hands in the cookie jar, and Rick, Dillon and Eric's clones's. They're with them, Dave's clone is with us and Charlie and that should do it. The quartet are with Steven up at the cave we spent the night at, but we can do this." _**he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Jack, Daniel, the General wants us in the briefing room, PDQ." _**Charlie called out and they both nodded to him at that.

As they changed into their base uniforms after the ceremony of activating the gate to Abydos had been taken care of and walked upstairs then as they saw the joint chiefs and Hammond sitting at the table.**_ "You wanted to see us, Sirs?"_** Daniel asked and they nodded to him.**_ "Yes that's right son, Jack in addition to the team that West is sending along, they also sent your brother."_** Addison said and they nodded to him.

**_"So what do you want me to do exactly right now, Sir?"_** Jack asked and he explained that to him. **_"We let them bring along the contraband, and let them take the fall here. Thor is cloning the quartet, so you're leading the quintet at the cave you were at. Daniel is in charge of the mission as the others are Lieutenants, Captains and Majors, as he exposes your brother to you."_**

**_"And the team as he also talks Ra in you retirement, we're not rebelling, instead it's going to be a case of court martial. And with us getting attacked by Apophis in 18 months, but this mission is to set up your base camp. Take a six months worth of supplies and water with you, as you post the quartet at the gate. And boys pretend you're you don't know where coordinates are now too."_**

**_"Until the eight of you, Steven and Johnny are all that's left."_ **Hammond said and he nodded to the orders. **_"Yes Sir, Johnny has the job of getting the staff pointed directly at him, before we fake the rest of this."_ **Daniel said and just as he was answering him the gate activated and Daniel headed downstars at that. **_"It's Ra!"_ **he called out and the group nodded and headed to join him at that at that remark.


	7. 7) Gear Checks And Movie Truths II

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

**Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

**Warnings: Starting from here does the three piece conclusion to Wesley's mission on the planet they marked as Rushmore planet. Before the trio go to the planet they marked as a version of Hokkaido on the Japanese Jaffa planet. But this story covers the rest of their training mission on the holodeck. As the last story covered the first two planets, this ones covers the next 13 now from here.**

**As the test begins the following 32 chapters now, and it's following the team's trip through the trial planets in the Barque Of Heaven. As each 2 chapter piece takes on 1 planet and include the hostile planet that the team ran into Ra's other Mate on. These next chapters from here have the ending results are that, once again, like the Dixon Hill simulation, the holodeck went haywire again.**

**And before Wesley leaves, he's got to fix the holodeck he is using, before they combine three holodecks together. To create a tunnel or cave network for the bonding exercise that he does with Will's team and security teams he's close to. So from here the process follows a new way to deal with the situation, but this story follows the new version to my crossover story in stargate SG-1 now.**

**But from here this story is one of three that brings back Lal as her android self again, instead of being a computer program. So the duo are matched in age, Lal is a droid version of a teenager now in this. And they're borrowing some ideas and equipment off of my other story, as this one is taking off. And from my crossover, in a new timeline, so they fixed a few things that went wrong now.**

**Also with this chapter, the quartet that the team and Hammond trained are switching to their real names as they do this. Off their grandchildren's names and using their real first names, as the crew has their grandparents in their head. And the quartet are seasoned training officers from the 20th to 21st centuries. So their expertise is being used to train their younger counterparts now.**

**Chapter 7: Egyptian Mount Rushmore And Jaffa Gladiators I: Preparations For The Fight**

As he actvated the translator circuit on the system as he answered him.**_ "Welcome my Lord Ra, good to hear from you."_** he said and and the next message came over the system. **_"Our first activation to Abydos has proved successful, but before the soldier that started this between us goes there. My original unit and I are setting up our base camp."_ **he said and another message answered him then gently.

**_"Go ahead and tell him the truth, that, starting now, it's bad luck to be NID and be associated with the SGC until they stop harassing us right now, Danny. We play out the movie in the same way, but Johnny is the one that get's in trouble with the entire team. And gets exposed and for exposing us to them, but we swear we never had anything to do with the rebellion they planned here now."_**

**_"We are loyal to the quintet we swore fealty to, for life, and we keep up our end of the bargain, always."_** Addison said and he nodded. **_"My lord, are the seven with you in listening to this conversation between us?"_** he asked and a gentle message wrote itself across the screen at that. **_"Good, My lords and ladies, what happens next is a trap, our planetary government has nothing to do with this."_**

**_"Our renegades are sick of serving a false god and are ready to rebel here, so we came up with an idea to get the target off our backs and on them. We will keep to our agreement, we swear it, but your remark, my lord Cronus, is the punchline. So with that, kill the spares of our lost members, and the quartet of rebellious soldiers, my unit is innocent."_ **he said and another remark appeared.

**_"Yes my lord, that's right, they want to terminate the agreement to get some excitement in the job, we prefer things like this. Peace and quiet, but the story of exodus begins in three days now, but my unit, the four of us, the soldier that was with us and the other three soldiers that died. We are coming early to get our base camp prepared, your target is Major John O'neill, my lord Cronus."_**

_**"For the upcoming years, leading into when Anubis returns again, your target, starting now is Major, née Lieutenant Colonel John O'neill starting now. Colonel Jack O'neill is innocent of all charges, so once we arrive and you arrive. And the movie and tv show starts all over again and, we keep to our bargain. And of destroying your renegades for you." **_he said and a firm tone ended that remark.

**_"Yes we remember, and swear to it now, my lord, but we need further training to resist the nish'tae, once Hathor is let loose again, my lord."_ **he said and a gentle message answered him at that. **_"I know, but human jaffa, like Teal'C, Rak'nor and Tom, we're now inpervious to her charms now. I want to continue my training with you in martial arts and mythology, after this movie ends."_**

**_"And we begin again, in terms of things, as for this mission, it goes from piece to piece as we arrive. And you were waiting for us to make contact with you. Before the idiot points that staff at you, we are offering the deal we chose for you, you get the retirement you deserve. As we clone your hosts doubles as you get a newer, younger copy of it." _**he said and the voice hold a tone of pride at that.

**_"My lord Ra, we got an idea in how to handle this, but once you arrive that night, kill the doubles of the duo that you found in the entryway. As well my friend's double when we came back to investigate and my other's friend's double. But the duo with the quartet that are guarding the indoor camp at the pyramid, are the doubles of the men that were killed by Anubis and his team."_**

**_"The double of the black man that was with me and my friends, the duo, is your next target, as you show me why you killed or took these men hostage. But we do our conversation and first meeting exactly as it was before. But us members that serve you are not part of this rebellion, I swear to you. The true rebellion is being done by the men that carry this symbol on them, this symbol."_**

**_"Is the symbol of our program's alter ego, everything we told you is just that, my team never knew he was ordered to destroy the gate. But these people don't care they are destroying innocent lives right now. So long as our agreement with you is destroyed and earth is safe, to them earth is first. And to Sokar with the rest of the galaxy, my command don't buy into that attitude, the planet."_**

**_"The federation we all are keeping to our agrement, to us we know, maybe, yes you not be true, but we know your power. And we are not having that power turned on us, I promise you, we made an agreement with you. When in the other timeline, we keep to that agreement, my team, just the eight of us. And my fellow scholar Stephen Raynor are the good ones we promise you."_**

**_"Our symbol, the Federaton, SGC or SGA is the earth point of origin, we are your humble subjects my lords and ladies, we keep to our agreement. The dangerous renegades of our planet's inhabitants believe that you are just biding your time till you destroy us." _**he said and a gentle message was written out in a question. **_"Yes my lord that's right, they think you are waiting to take back your word on this."_**

**_"But they are the type of soldier that specializes in chronic paranoia, my lord, their symbol now is this." _**he said, scanning the coin that he snuck out of West's jacket pocket when he wasn't looking and the next message came back with a stern tone. **_"Yes if you find that symbol on the quartet and Major O'neill and others. It means they are part of the renegade department, my father's team and us, my unit."_**

**_"We swore fealty and we are loyal only to you, but not your family, we are also loyal to the seven and Egeria only now."_ **he said and a message wrote itself out across the screen and he nodded. **_"Yes my lord, Jack, my friends and I remember everything now, our misunderstanding. But we plan to fake this until you get me alone, so we can talk."_ **he said and a gentle message answered him at that news.

**_"Yes, the real base camp is hidden in the cliffs away from your ship, but the rebels camp is just outside the pyramid. But my team and I, we're staying with my friends in the tribe, but for us. So just the intars please, we are not going to battle with you, we promise. We just fake the fight until you step down and end it on the same note we did before."_ **he said and a gentle response came up then.

**_"Yes I understand, the planet is under federation rule, we agree to that, we will abide by it, as your successor takes over." _**he said and a final message wrote itself out. _**"Yes my lord, see you in three days, we leave in the morning, so we will see you on day 3." **_he said and the gate shut off at that gently at that. **_"They know their targets just shifted off us and on them now."_** Addison asked and he nodded to him.

**_"They agreed to it, we keep things like they are now, but now it's bad luck to be NID and be associated with the SGC/SGA starting now."_ **Daniel said and he nodded smiling.**_ "Never mind in what West tells them to do, you are my officers, so my orders are you're staying for a week to ten days now guys. Assess the amount of Naquada that is in the mines and help them with their own tribute."_**

**_"Just pretend you don't know what their point of origin is and tell him what you told Jack in the other time line, but your orders come from me."_ **Hammond said and they nodded as he looked at Daniel. **_"I'm repeating that Colonel, your orders come from me as the chief of staff, and your own commander. As a 2 star can't over rule another, your orders come from me as the chief of staff, a five star."_**

**_"And five star over rules 2 star any day of the week, so tell Johnny this directly, your orders come me." _**he said and Jack nodded as Hammond looked at Daniel. **"****_Son, you got five years before you make one star now, time to push it up, we're not losing you without a fight. And two, no matter what they tell me, I only listen to you, I promise." _**Hammond said to him, squeezing his shoulder then and he smiled.

"**_Love you to Sir, Jack, guys, Steve, come on, we got to write up our logistics list to get everything we need." _**he said and the trio nodded to him smiling and they ended it at that. "Alright take it to the movie, I want to see their arrival on the planet as they get into position." Picard said and they nodded as the eight and Raynor went through together. **_"Whoa, what a rush."_ **Lou said firmly and Daniel chuckled at that.

**_"And you thought doing the quartet's planets were risky, 6 years of this and nothing ever changes, everybody alright?"_** Daniel asked and they all nodded.**_ "Jack, 6 teams, we got to scan around the temple, make sure we're alone. Just in case we got a renegade here."_** Daniel added and Jack nodded in agreement. **_"Yeah, Daniel, Charlie, Steve, you're with me, the rest of you, split into teams of 3." _**

**_"With there being 17 of us, Lou, you're with us, the rest of you, pair up in teams of three and stick together."_ **he said and they nodded as Daniel pulled his cap and sunglasses then as they headed to the front room then.** _"Right on time, early morning and the sun is just rising, it's 65 degrees at the moment here, Jack."_ **Lou said checking outside the front door with a thermometer in the sand pile next to him.

**_"Lucky thing we gathered the equipment that vulcanologists normally use, this way we can check the temperature of that sand." _**Charlie said and Jack nodded.**_ "No kidding and between us, 2 months worth of water, there's an oasis, we just never found it." _**Lou said softly and he nodded in agreement.**_ "Come on, I know you want to see this." _**Jack said to Daniel smiling, touching Daniel's jacket at that gently.

And giving him a tug left, they walked a good 30 yards out in front of the entrance and saw the pyramid behind the causeway. **_"God you never get tired of that view, but right all along, the pyramids were landing platforms. And for pyramid shaped ships, the theory was cross culture pollienization. Proving Daniel was right all along all this time."_ **Charlie said smiling and he nodded in agreement to that smiling.

**_"Here we go, alright, Rick, Dave, Dillon, Eric, set up shop here out front, we're on mission here for a week to ten days, boys. So everyone, break out the tents and get base camp set up, we're setting up shop here. And in case there is a sandstorm this afternon, so we got a clear way into the main hall of the pyramid." _**Jack called out and they watched as his twin tried to keep from paling at that.

**_"Wait I thought we were supposed to re-align the stargate and gate home." _**O'neill asked and Jack shook his head. **_"Hammond and Addison switched orders after West told you that John. So we're staying 10 days and helping his subjects here with the delivery."_ **he said and finished with a stern tone._ **"Not this trip John, we're going to meet the locals and search out any other signs of civilization."**_

**_"Our mission is science and culture value, meaning humanitarian aid, and salvage operations, what it also means is anthropology. We got some digging to do that will take time." _**he said to him firmly and the quintet exchanged panicked looks at that. "They know that longer they stay there, and the sooner they're going to get caught at the moment by Ra or by whoever checks the FRED and finds it now."

"But that was my order: stay till Ra shows up, so we can guarantee that they were making it look like we were trying to mutiny." Addison said and the committee nodded. **_"General West gave us orders to return immediately."_** John said and Daniel crossed his arms as Jack said it for the entire team. **_"Well Generals Hammond and Addison said take all the time we need, we're following Addison's orders as a five star."_**

**_"And five star out ranks two star, we have an audience with Ra anyway in the morning and we were coming to help the locals. And of the village we're going to, make their delivery, so we're staying here until Ra shows up."_ **he said and the quintet swallowed hard at that remark.** _"Well break orders then, we got to return home."_ **he snapped and Daniel took that one sternly as he looked at the other man then.

**_"Wrong answer John, the mission, it was to help the locals and I spoke to Ra before we came this planet. He made it clear not to create any waves with his followers here and 2) just help with the delivery. And until we find the returning addesss back to earth, but mission orders by both him and by the general. And said now are to search out any intellgent life near the pyramid here."_**

**_"We're here to help the planet locals with their shipment, and try and find the coordinates, scavenger hunt for a few days. A Goa'uld planet never leaves their coordinates lying out in the open that easily. My orders come from the IOA and the joint chiefs, those orders are search for the planet point of origin. We stay until Ra shows up." _**Daniel told him sternly at that and he got in his face at that.

**_"Your job here was to re-align the stargate, now can you do that or not?"_ **he asked and Charlie, Jack, Raynor and Lou crossed their arms. "Excuse me mister, you are a Lieutenant Commander, your brother is full bird captain. And Jackson is my rank, that is insubordination, Commander." Will said in shocked disgust at the attitude that J.J.'s grandfather was giving his best friend's grandfather and the committee nodded sternly.

"Daniel's joint chiefs and under my command, these guys are trying to push him around, but no go on that, they're all under lieutenant colonel. So insubordination is highly critical and Jack was ready to let his twin have it now for pushing his best friend around. As a result the next response for this attitude problem and it was a trick. Was to get them to start panicking as they know it's over." Addision said and the committee nodded to him.

**_"I can't, not yet." _**Daniel said and John crossed his arms. **_"You can't or you won't?"_ **he asked and Daniel said it deliberately.** _"I need an order of alignment to do it, this is a goa'uld planet, they never keep the coordinates. And to the returning planet out in the open, we just have to find it and put it in the correct order."_ **he said and one of the NID agents moved towards him then at the news quickly at that remark.

"They know we find it before Ra shows up and they're all going to be tried for mutiny, but instead of a courts martial. It's that they were killed for it by Anubis and his squad of Horus guards." Addison said, explaining the reason for that reaction and they nodded as they heard the next remark._ **"Finding, what do you mean finding, you never said anything about finding anything." **_he said and the eight exchanged knowing looks.

**_"I assumed they would be here, I mean right here." _**he said and John repeated the word in disgust._ **"You assumed?!" **_he said and his team mate shoved him_. _**_"You're a liar, you son of a bitch, you never said a word about finding anything!_" **he snapped and Jack moved in front of him at that sternly. **_"Lieutenant, get a base camp set up now."_ **he said and the man tried to say it then to him quickly at that remark.

As Charlie and Lou pulled Daniel closer to them as the quartet, their clones and Raynor surrounded him protectively.** _"You're outnumbered 12 to 5 boys, the mission orders are we stay, until Ra is here and the Abydonians make their delivery. But unless we have the coordinates back, we're stuck, now suck it up and go do your jobs. We're segregating the sides starting now."_ **he said and Charlie's alter ego said it.

**_"Sir?"_** he said and Jack said it with a warning tone. **_"You got your orders."_ **he said and they nodded, sighing to that remark as they got to work. **_"Dan, Charlie, Lou, guys, huddle up, conference now."_ **he said and the trio nodded and moved together as they moved behind the pyramid and went over it.** _"Deja vu, I knew that was going to be the reaction after telling you three that truth, that it would take longer here."_**

**_"Then you wanted it to take at the moment."_ **Daniel told him and he nodded. **_"Hind sight is 20/20 pal, you can plan for everything, but something still screws it up. Like take having to go on a scavenger hunt to find the coordinates here, whoa, you never told me there was a back entrance into the pyramid."_ **he said and Daniel turned as he looked at the angle and than activated the latch to open it then.

**_"Perfect, we can sneak in this way after he puts it together and he's screwed as we got evidence this was a mutiny, John's dead." _**Charlie said sternly and they nodded.**_ "Rick, Eric, Dave, Dillon, all of you go to base camp, Steven, you're with them, Derek, Adam, Joey, Chris!"_** Daniel shouted out and the quartet moved to them. **_"Adam you're with me, Charlie and the colonel."_** Daniel told him and he nodded.

**_"Joey, Chris, Derek stay here at base camp, and Lou you as well, to control these guys, guys I'm just saying this once. But wait for the three of us to make contact, we don't have long, before that sandstorm hits."_** Daniel said giving out orders and they all nodded. **_"Good point, but we made a mistake of not going further in exploring, so we just prevent the same mistakes twice, as for them."_**

**_"We let them stew in the fact you don't know as much as you let on, but medallions on." _**Jack said and they all put their medallions on and left them out.**_ "Good thing you spent 23 years learning to speak the language Danny. So you can translate for us, but come on, 2 days rations and water. And we make for the mining guild."_ **Charlie said and they nodded in agreement to that remark gently then.

**_"Better just tell them the truth, we're also his subjects, we came to help with their mining and delivery arrangements here."_ **Dave said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as they got to work then finally as Adam went with him. And pulled his binoculars then.**_ "I'm on sentry duty Lieutenant, don't start with me." _**Daniel said, warningly as the man had his suitcase and Daniel turned and blasted him into the sand.

"Smart move Colonel, you guys keep an eye out, with the fact you know the locals do periodic checks on the pyramid that houses the gate." Picard said, smiling, as he looked at his grandfather's subordinate then. "Half the time the guys paired off, so they kept watch and the others put things up so they were ready in case of trouble. Though this is the standard response for a jerk jock now." Hammond said as they heard a call out then.

**_"We warned you guys, don't test him and striking an officer is enough to get reported for and you're trying to start a fight, you jarhead. Back off or you're getting reported, Lieutenant Anderson!"_** Charlie said out to him as they waited for Jack as John walked out the door, before his radio went off.**_ "Charlie, Daniel, Lou, Steven, could you get in here!" _**Jack called out from the back of the temple at that.

And they nodded as they headed back into the temple and went to Jack.**_ "Just found it guys, he put the damn thing together, it's loaded with plutonium."_** he said and Daniel nodded.** _"Mutiny, they're trying to break our agreement with the eight, alright circumvent that, SGC medallions with the rest of the gear. NID medallions with this thing, Lou keep yours on you when Anubis sees you."_**

**_"We're brothers, a team, a family."_ **he said and Charlie finished. **_"And we protect our family, you took a staff blast for Jack and they resurrected you. And by the sarcophagus, but John is going to think you're an imposter. We all make it back, but the 8, but us and Johnny, and Steven stays here. But me and Steven are with Jack on 1, Lou on 2, and the quartet on 4 and 5 as for Johnny now."_**

**_"He's on 3 with Makepeace now."_ **he said and Jack and Daniel nodded as they threw 7 medallions with the symbol of the NID into the FRED then. **_"Jack get our gear, we put it with our own equipment in the front room right now." _**Lou said and he nodded as they put the back up supplies into a corner with their helmets. And put the SGC medallion on them and they exchanged grins as Daniel said it to his friends.

**_"One thing at a time, we got to find Littlebit."_ **he said and the trio nodded. "Let me guess that was the mastadge that adopted him as her owner?" Picard asked and they nodded, as they watched him scan the area with a set of binoculars, before his gaze landed on a strange creature the size of a buffalo then. **_"There you are girl, just relax it's me."_** he said in relief and then smiled then as he called out to the trio at that.

**_"Jack, Charlie, Adam, gear up, I found her footprints, same place by the briar patch bush she was snacking on when we arrived yesterday."_** he called out, as they heard his voice mentally through the thought chips they had on them and the trio nodded.**_ "John you too, this is your first training mission, you're coming with us." _**Jack said and John nodded sighing at that as Hammond and Jacob ended it at that.

"So you set them up starting that day making it clear, that if every Nova never wanted to believe the truth about?!" Farley said in shock and they nodded sternly to him. "Yes, we did, but they set my son up so in our eyes, it was turn about is fair play, fair game. We decided to test them and your hero never thinks with his head and he takes it out. And on my son, but this planet had a $500,000,000,000,000 in Naquada deposits now."

"So like the weapons store house Daniel gave us a way to get what we needed and without the hassel, so as Barcley's double said. And I'm quoting this word for word, 'there can be no pleasure from the gain, if there is no risk from the journey.'. As such, Daniel got us supplies and weapons by ways that don't call for destruction. In distruction, bloodshed and dishonest ways of doing it, he's our go to guy, and Johnny, a reject."

"You kids got a real problem with the fact that we pay more attention to our brightest officers and Daniel pointed that out to me. It was after Sam got turned into a host, they decided to discredit him in that timeline until they turned this into a test of loyalty. Till he reached his limit, fortunately with us having our memories we turned the tables. Now he doesn't have to keep proving himself and I listen to him over Johnny every single time."

"After what your heroes did to my son, it was only deserved young man, that you had to work harder to get into the program. But no matter how hard you tried to get rid of your competition, all it was showing us as the program leaders and the joint chiefs. Is how unstable you guys really are by drowning yourselves in the alcohol at the time. Or take your tempers out on them for your own idiocy." Hammond said sharply to him at that.

"We been doing this for 45 years from our generation to your's, each generation from us to your grandparents, till 2150. In testing the scientist/soldiers and full soldiers, the tests always came back the same in this, your kind, the three of you. That you needed a severe case of psychological scrutiny, before you not only killed yourselves, but us with you." Carson said sternly as Deanna crossed her arms and they swallowed hard at that.

"Why would you raise the number that highly exactly?!" Farley asked in shock and Hammond crossed his arms. "To get you kids to think with your mental muscles and not with your real ones, young man. People like Einstein, Bejiman Franklin, and other notable scientists created all things we come to create over the years now. Wesley understands that this program is not based on athletics, you need every subject to get into it."

"But that attitude of your's resulted in destroying Jack's twin's career after he attacked a superior officer at the time now." he said sternly and the quartet nodded in agreement then. "Jennifer." Kerrigan said and she nodded. "While us officers of every career in academics got an easier slide with this, you had to work harder to get in. SG-1, they did everything, we took up their examples and became a junior version to them at the time."

"Like the sextet kept saying you can't depend on Athletics, you need every subject to make it out there or in the program. You also need to be a history buff, and our majors at the academy were mechanic and astrophysicist, Archeologist, Atronomer and diplomacy. Well, those need a score of 3,000 just to get into the academy, for you, you need more then just physical muscles, you need your mental." she said and the trio paled at that.

"And history, the trio shot passed us by 248 points, 2 points more and they get into training at the academy into whatever major they want to go into at the program, Sirs." Jenny told him and they and Brand nodded in shock to the news. "Entering exams for the SGC academy was 2,500, you guys all scored 2,499, missing just one point. And before you took the entrance exams a second time and your scores jumped passed the trio."

"Totaling 2,999, one point away from 3,000, that was the maximum for entrance into the stargate program." Jacob said smiling at that and Hammond nodded in shocked delight. "Oh my god, if that doesn't say he's going to beat their score, nothing does right now, the trio hit your maximum score for entrance into the SGC. One item missing from four bags of gear, is very impressive when in survival training at the moment here now."

"Every time we ran this test at the academy when the teams was training their students, the cadets missed 20 to 30 items each. As Jack, Sam and Daniel got it worked out and they, after realizing, that allowing the logistics officer to do it. They miss items vital to survival, they sat down and did it for themselves afterwards. So this goes back to Wes's remark, you want something done right, then you got to it yourself here as a result now."

"To be the best means you got to look at it carefully and correct what you missed." Hammond said and Picard nodded. "Why do I get the feeling that once he corrects that mistake, he's acing his chance to get into the academy. If we were in your time instead of our's, George?" Brand asked and he explained that. "Because this was a standard test in situations like this, that we have the cubs checking and rechecking at the time now."

"The logistics officer, after the kids had their gear prepped and ready, did a double check and then told me what was missing, so they ran the test a second time and aced it. As they corrected their mistakes for the survival mission as the last team going through. But we had a SG team acting as trainer for the incoming cadets when they started. The quartet had SG-1, the kids: that's the trio, Dayton, Lefler and Nicky now, in truth."

"They had SGA-1, as their T.I.'s, till we put both teams together for the bonding test and corrected what mistakes in gear prep was needed. As a results they fixed what they missed and they passed with a full 100% score. So just wait for Danny and Teal'C to get back and you're seeing them, Jack and Sam in action of training cadets. When in these situations, with Will and his team involved." Hammond said and the crew nodded.

"That should be good right now, trained by the best, you make a single mistake in the test, and you go back and fix it. Remember our testing at the foothold training, exams Sir, we never made a mistake and instead passed. Just before the courage test of saving Jennifer after we had a case of radiation." Brandon said smiling and the trio nodded. "Yes we remember, Son and you certainly made us proud at the time that year now."

"But you, Wes and Johnny, are all SGA recruits that earned your right to wear these uniforms now. The way to be a member of either branch, is not the training that counts, but by your heart and how you use it, remember that." Hammond smiling at his young quartet, the team they trained, before Anubis came into the open that year then. "Your trust is something we never wanted to lost anyway, General, any of you now."

"Wes feels the same way on the Captain as a result, but his training jumped passed mine so highly he'll make make captain in 7 years if he keeps this up." Brandon told them and they nodded smiling. "Yes and where thinking with your head is concerned in this program the ones having an easier time are yourselves. And other soldiers like you, the ones that think, before acting in the line of fire at the moment here now, kiddo."

"Like you did, but you were wearing kevler during the host test when Daniel pointed the gun at you." Jacob said smiling and he nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but I made a single mistake and he didn't realize the girls were directly behind him. Or saw them as they knocked them out, but hey like in that timeline, look at it and get it right. Jack's twin berated us, but Sam and Daniel were right, you do that, you might make a mistake."

"We never failed our tests under training by the quartet, or by Johnny's grandfather and his team now. And instead got placed on exactly the teams we wanted in the end, but O'neill needs to grow up, press your luck this far, sooner or later it will snap. And it did, by Maybourne exposing the truth to you, in regarding their plans to create Jaffa. But we learn by slowing it down, not speeding up." he said and the trio smiled proudly, then.

"There exactly, you try to rush and you miss things, is it any wonder, you four and Wes's team, their grandparents, were my prize pupils." Jacob said smiling and they nodded in agreement as the trio swallowed hard at that news as they saw it for what it is. "Just one item is fine, but multiple is not?" Hanson said and they nodded. "You saw the image Derek, the quartet do their own logistics, before a mission, since the base activated."

"Part of the training, the base has been around for two generations and mine was the latest, the youngest as we prepare to activate. Advanced at the academy, so a little thing like one missing item is no big deal in our eyes and their's. It's when you start forgetting items necessary to survival you lose points and creative thinking. Taking your time, just assembling the basic supplies necessary gets you points in their eyes right now."

"Training in survival missions, but what also gets you points is not showing off just looking at it carefully. This is why the trio are going to top our scores if they keep it up right now." Jenny said and they swallowed hard. "So one item out of the gear is no big deal?" Farley asked, shaking and he nodded to him. "No it's not, it's when you're allowing logistics to do it for you that you realize here, things vital to survival are gone here."

"They are a flaw, that allowing others to do it for you is tantomount to failure." Jacob said, crossing his arms then. "One item out of 150 pieces in vital gear, and they only missed one?" Hanson said in shock, knowing he would never get passed 75%, passing grade where preparing for missions was concerned. "Yeah that's right Derek, if you don't do it yourself, you miss things, so tell me, just how many pieces would you forget."

"If you ran this test exactly, the team is leaving markers for the trio, they're following their guidance, and our's, that's us, Johnny, and the senior staff, medical, security and engineering crews, in doing this without screwing up, so again. Just what would you forget if you had the logistics officers doing everything for you?" Jason asked, crossing his arms and he swallowed at that and the 8 nodded sternly as Johnny said for the 8.

"That's what we figured, you would prefer logistics to do it then do it yourself, well with that type of attitude you failed in advanced training anyway. If my team was really my grandfather's unit, you failed in your training and being sent back to the academy. And for another three years, and I may just have to recommend that to Daniel. When he gets here next year and with him the trio." Johnny said and the trio swallowed hard then.

"One item missing from each of their supplies, in only 4 of 15 planets that has got to be a record at the moment, your generation missed 2 or 3 after they started. As a result of us destroying the hosts on four and turning, the entire line into a training mission. So did they get everything, but that one thing?" Landry asked and the quartet nodded to him. "Yeah they got everything, after running through each planet carefully, they got it all."

"They missed one item on the gear, but other then that, they got everything, but much faster then we were comparing in training, but they keep this up and like us. They're going to get the foothold turned real on the first shot, Sir, and I mean directly on it. We never messed up we caught our mistakes and didn't make them twice right now." Chris said, giving the the trio's parents the list and they read through it and nodded to them.

"Planet 3, 7, 8 and 10, that's the bar cutting equipment they forgot here, okay we just add that to their bags, if one or both them get stuck here. Then they need the ropes to get out of the hole Teal'C ended up in, so the climbing equipment, they got that. That was in the bag, but the one she forgot was the translator circuit. The trio had a bag of different supplies on planet ten, one missing: she was the translator, he was the ropes."

"And Jake was the bar cutting equipment." Brandon said and they nodded. "Alright stick it in the bags and then put the list on the planet into a small tube and into the bag." Will said and they nodded. "What about planet 7?" Picard asked and they smiled. "They forgot, same item in the bag, but a heater for the tent now. That one was as Dagobah was swamp in the middle of fall, the dew point gets pretty hectic, no way to dry it."

"Unless you set up a fire, and even then the moisture would put out the fire in a hurry, so a portable heater big enough to heat the living room in the tent as it radiates the heat to their rooms here." he said and they nodded to him, bemused. "Let me guess they never added the anbo helmets with the visor to bag 3?" Will asked and they nodded. "Well that leaves bag 8, so what was it now?" Beverly asked and Dana answered that one.

"A set of binoculars to get a better view of the area, that planet's moon is volcanic, but they bagged flashlights. They just forgot the binoculars here at the moment, Aunt Beverly, so we just add these things as a reminder. And the next time they take it, this time with the sextet added to the team, on the planets. And this time we have the quartet watching, and they got it." she said and the crew nodded to her gently then.

"Hank, you're my network and technically we trained the kids heavily in this type of thing, George, Jake, leave their training to me and Hank for now." Picard said to them and they nodded. "Yeah, but you're the leader of Atlantis and now the enterprise, with Danny on mission at the moment, Jean Luc." he said and Picard nodded to him. "I know and the boys and Lal are my responsibility, so let me handle this now, in their case."

"Data, you, Beverly and Peter get what was missing per bag and get the bags prepped and ready to go once the timer ends. Between planets now, we know what went missing or what they never considered here right now. They get the message and improvise in what they have to what they don't, fortunately on Gladiator planet. These items that got missed are being passed to them by the locals." he said and the trio nodded to him then.

"And this time around, and the next time, once the quartet get here to watch the test, and with them the trio. That should help right now in their case, as they got their, to their knowledge, training instructors involved, along with us at the moment." Will said and she nodded as they got to work then. "Write the list down and then put the missing piece into it." Kurland said and she nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that remark then.

"That's my next idea, but the 5 foot anbo staff, stick the sensor and the club in the bag, but each piece of the staff is a 18.6 inch rod. In creating a five foot pole until he screws on the sensor and the foam end club on it creating the staff in the end." Will said and she nodded in agreement as she did her side of the staff and the duo did their's. As Data put the sensor in her bag and along with the helmet as well as Kurland did the same thing.

"Computer, replicate an anbo Jysutsu helmet in neon/tangerine orange with blue circles on it." Will said and it appeared on the transporter. "You know what I'm saying to you son, though self defense, just pretend we're on the gym pad in training. We did this so you had a link to me and my father now, once done, we're back to playtime." he said softly, picking up the helmet as he looked at it then and she smiled softly then.

"Time's getting short, we only got a few months left, but the harder we train and spend as much time together as possible, it's going to be hard to let go, you guys. You helped me raise him, since we met and we been together for four years now." she said and he nodded as he felt his heart tighten. "I know, but frankly I don't want to let him go at the moment, not after this close call." he said and she nodded softly as Deanna came in.

"You two okay, I sensed the pain at his having to leave and separation anxiety?" she asked and Will shook his head as he answered her. "Like when I got offered that position on the Aries, I'm feeling that again right now, sure he's ready to start college. But frankly I'm not ready to let go and anymore then he wants to let us go at the moment." he told her and she nodded as Kurland ran his hand through his hair then as he said it.

"I think everyone connected to their family on the ship is feeling that, Will, first born cub syndrome at the moment. The harder we try to hang on and the more something is pulling him away from us, as we all decided this. Screw the remark that the traveler gave us, his career was up to us and Beverly, it's family business, we're not losing him. And not without a fight here." he said and she nodded in agreement as she carefully worked.

As she put the missing items from her son's equipment into the bags and then put the list with them in each bag. 'Baby remember what I taught you, what do you have and what do you need, as these planets are as close to going camping and living rough as possible.' she thought to him gently as she looked at that set of equipment gently. As she knew her son would get the message and fix that the next time they tried it then...

**Two Days Later-Wesley's POV:**

After two days of rock climbing, swimming and just enjoying their time on the planet then, they had only three days left and they were ready to bag up what was needed. To what they didn't need for the next planet. "I know we got the first password, so we got 12 more to get and whatever was going on its the big one right now." Wesley said and they nodded as Lal answered them gently as she looked between them at that.

"True, but at the moment right now, we got to prepare as the next one is like Chulak in the middle of winter and I know we packed the uniforms that go well with that. As we're all martial arts experts, and skilled in acts of self defense at the moment. And said that don't call for real bloodshed, as we were using the weapons that don't do that type of damage." she said and they both nodded as Jake looked between them gently.

"You think we missed anything in the gear and what's the total if this was a real training test and it never turned real?" Jake asked and he sighed. "If we did, we just catalogue it for taking the next with our friends and learn to never make the same mistakes twice. If we take this test twice and this time with whoever at the academy I met that joins us. But again, I got two to three trios and our parents, let alone I, don't need you fighting."

"Whoever it is, over me if the new quartet are matched to you two in personality traits, but you were my original trio and my best friends. But for right now we just to see what it was we missed and hang on to it and for the next test. And we can agree to it, that the quartet and our last remaining team mate. We can do this test again and have the quintet added to the team as this time it's simulation." he said and they nodded to him.

Before they could answer, the radio went off as the gate activated then. **_"Guys we're heading at warp 2 to the next planet, so afterwards, we're hanging out for a bit. Then returning to this one, before we do it repeatedly, but like I said the system is fused shut here. But instead of live people, we're gathering the consciouses to the characters you're getting into a battle with at the moment right now."_**

**_"And gathering up the landscapes, our last trip out when you guys were still on this one, we found the markers for the teams. They left their clues and markers for us, so we download those spots into the system. The good people you encounter, same thing now, as for Mat's double, don't hesitate. Take her down and with her, her Jaffa, same with planet 5, but we're knocking out 20 hosts."_**

**_"On planet 5, 20 to 25 hosts and down loading the scenery into the computer, so this way you're not killing the real ones. But the holograms, once we clear the arena for you, just get undercover after getting the coordinates. And stay there until it's time for the next planet change, okay." _**Will said and he nodded gently. "Yes Sir, we will." Wesley and Lal said together as they nodded in agreement.

"I take it this was Dave's idea, gather the real scenery and mix it with the fake, along with getting the people?" Jake asked and they heard a gentle tone.**_ "Yes Jake I did, the admirals and the captain agreed that was a good idea. So though you're not fighting the people, that these holograms are connected to. When in the battle sequences, pretend they're Mat's Jaffa."_** he said and they nodded to the orders.

"Roger that, see you soon guys." Wesley said, and they heard a gentle smile in his voice then. **_"You too son, just be careful now, and we'll be there in two days." _**he said and they nodded as the gate turned itself off then. "Well get ready, we had an easy time on these two planets as the mission gets harder from here now. But this helps now, after my first cloning job gets started, we can just configure the system now later on."

"Giving me another 5 years as three in time dilation and two more in in normal time now, once we get whoever you meet on the ship and Derek and his friends off of it. So we just get the mind probes in the people we're fighting a second time and bring up the areas. Now that the team laid out for us as we do a second mission, did it once, do it again." Lal said and they nodded as he answered her with a slight smile at that news in relief.

"No kidding, we can just download the group's consciouses into their holographic doubles, gives the same feel, but they're not killing a live person here. Though I don't doubt mom and the captain, let alone your father decided on the same thing. Dad said they're going from planet to planet to gather scenery and the areas. The teams mapped out for us." Wesley said and she nodded in agreement as she answered him at that.

"Well whatever we missed, we just catalogue it and then make sure we got everything for the next round once we add your new friends to the team. But 4 boys and 4 girls we split it to two teams and our 6 room tests have enough room for us all as we put them. And into the same spots on in our travels after you recovered from what happened." she said and nodded as they ended the conversation at that as they waited for it then...

**Planet 2: The Jaffa Gladiator Planet-Will's POV:**

After a two day travel, they appeared over a planet that looked like Chulak then. "We're there, Commander." Ensign Braddock said and Will nodded. "Slow to impulse and then stop, Data, scan for the site that the Jaffa leader and his army is stationed at. We need enough of the landscape to fill the entire 8 holodecks in space and with it. That their marked by Nick and Anna's grandparents." he said and Data nodded and checked it.

"Yes Sir." he said and started working it out. "Found it Commander, there is close to 75 acres surrounding their spot of the landscape. But that is plenty to fit into the ship as the ship is 3/4's of a mile long." he said and Will nodded, before Geordi came in. "The system added another holodeck, holodeck 9 just added itself to the training test, guys." he said and the trio nodded with a sigh and Worf said it with a bemused tone to that news.

"Oh my god, Reg whatever you did to the system this time get it fixed, come on enough already right now." Shimoda said as he tried to hold in a bemused chuckle at that news. "I know you're finding that slightly amusing, but this is neither the time nor place for wise cracks at the moment, Jim." Will said and Geordi nodded in agreement to that remark. "Yeah no kidding, Sarah I need your help here." he said and she moved to him.

"I'd like to know what Barcley's programming did to the holodeck system as this is getting ridiculous right now." Worf said and he nodded to that. "I wish I knew completely Worf, but at the moment, heading it off from infecting the rest of the holodecks. That are on the other deck and the replicators is my next concern at the moment. And after getting the boys and Lal out of there." he said, while running his hand through his hair.

"I just hope the others don't do the same, or someone is going to get hit next, alright I found the Jaffa leader and he's looking up, he can't see us. But he knows we're here right now." Worf said and as the admirals, Picard, Beverly and Deanna walked in. "Captain, Reg's programme has the system connecting itself to Lal's program here. And it added another holodeck, holodeck 9 just added itself now." Geordi said, and they nodded firmly.

"Lal's back up programming is not doing that, but take holodeck 10 off line and the other six are open at the moment. But seal the doors on 9 till further notice at the moment Data, Geordi." Picard said and they nodded to the orders, before the viewer activated and they nodded. "Looks like in range of this one, they decided that with us in orbit over this planet, and they're supposedly stuck on the last, they can dial in at the moment."

"So they know what the heck is going on up here right now." Will said as he activated the radio. "Enterprise, go ahead SG-1." Picard added and a second later they heard Wesley answer him with tone of concern then as he said it.**_ "Dad, mom, what's going on up there?"_** they heard over the radio and sighed. "The system just added another holodeck, we're taking 10 off line until we fix this, Wesley." Picard said and they knew he nodded.

As Beverly turned and looked at both teams involved in his training. "You check the others?" she asked and Macdougal answered that one. "We yanked the connector chip between 9 and 10 and rerouted power to the first 8, before 9 added itself next. But we're inputting as much of a boost as we can to keep both the holodecks and the ship itself. Let alone the replicators, functioning properly." she said and Beverly nodded to her then.

"Like I said stay clear of the damn wall when they're on 5 and 12, and before someone gets shot by accident, take ten off line. And tell everyone else to only use the sextet until further notice until we deactivate the system. And fix what Reg did to her computer program, though this could come in handy, just in case. And we get boarded here next year during his break." Beverly said and they nodded, before Picard came to a decision.

**_"Hey guys, I got an idea, but use the tractor beam I created, that should put enough boost into the reactor to keep everything powered right now." _**Wesley said and they nodded. "The tractor beam during the virus, great idea, alright I need to run a test or two, but once hooked up that should do it, thanks kiddo, for the idea." Shimoda said and Geordi nodded in agreement, smiling at the remark then gently.

"I don't know where he learned to do that, but his ideas are really coming in handy in running the ship right now." Will said smiling and the bridge crew nodded in agreement smiling at his remark. "Like I said, we only use the best and brightest in this program and our youngest is a jack of all trades." Hammond said smiling and they nodded. **_"How bad is the span exactly, if you guys were discussing this, before I called you."_**

**_"What's the span exactly?"_** Wesley asked over the radio and Geordi checked it and hid a sigh. "In total, it turned into close to 90 miles, Wes." he said and they knew he covered his eyes at that remark. **_"That's just great right now, we can't fit close to 100 miles on any normal ship, but the program recreated the feel to Atlantis. And combined it with the training planet we found Rogers and his friends on." _**

**_"But if mom said this already I can reactivate that so they try to go looking for me during the alien incursion test next year. And when I'm the last one standing as I got two androids involved and helping. It would take close to 3 days to find me when I know every nook and cranny on this ship right now." _**Wesley said and the crew chuckled at that as Deanna exchanged smiles with Beverly.


	8. 8) The Jaffa Gladiator Test: Part I

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

**Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

**Warnings: Starting from here does the three piece conclusion to Wesley's mission on the planet they marked as Rushmore planet. Before the trio go to the planet they marked as a version of Hokkaido on the Japanese Jaffa planet. But this story covers the rest of their training mission on the holodeck. As the last story covered the first two planets, this ones covers the next 13 now from here.**

**As the test begins the following 32 chapters now, and it's following the team's trip through the trial planets in the Barque Of Heaven. As each 2 chapter piece takes on 1 planet and include the hostile planet that the team ran into Ra's other Mate on. These next chapters from here have the ending results are that, once again, like the Dixon Hill simulation, the holodeck went haywire again.**

**And before Wesley leaves, he's got to fix the holodeck he is using, before they combine three holodecks together. To create a tunnel or cave network for the bonding exercise that he does with Will's team and security teams he's close to. So from here the process follows a new way to deal with the situation, but this story follows the new version to my crossover story in stargate SG-1 now.**

**But from here this story is one of three that brings back Lal as her android self again, instead of being a computer program. So the duo are matched in age, Lal is a droid version of a teenager now in this. And they're borrowing some ideas and equipment off of my other story, as this one is taking off. And from my crossover, in a new timeline, so they fixed a few things that went wrong now.**

**Also with this chapter, the quartet that the team and Hammond trained are switching to their real names as they do this. Off their grandchildren's names and using their real first names, as the crew has their grandparents in their head. And the quartet are seasoned training officers from the 20th to 21st centuries. So their expertise is being used to train their younger counterparts now.**

**Chapter 8: Planet 2 And ****Jaffa Gladiators II: Preparations For The Fight**

**Jaffa Gladiator Planet-Will POV Continued:**

"That's a key factor that, whoever becomes our Hathor, doesn't seem to get right now, you know the ship, us and the ship's programming better then they do right now. As such just remember what you learmed from this during that situation and put it to use." Will said to him and knew he nodded. **_"Yeah and she can't get that, that program was created for this reason exactly, as once I get online with Lal and activate it."_**

**_"Said it, the programme, but that programme was for this reason exactly, after we had your double, Mark, arriving on the ship. So I distract her long enough that Data can get the cure set up right now. But for right now, the ship is 3/4's a mile long and 1/2 a mile wide. So nearly 10 holodecks is easy to fit that many miles in the ship, just run a test or two."_ **he said and the senior crew smiled then.

"How 80 miles can fit into a ship this size is beyond me right now." Deanna said with a bemused smile. "Make that 85 miles, Deanna, the circuitry said it added half of 9 to it right now." Jenson told her and she nodded. "This is getting ridiculous at the moment, alright, with fact things switched course, there is one way here now. That we can end this with the rumors, turn them true now." Beverly said and he nodded in agreement then.

"Our relationship was always strong, I was just afraid of how you would feel after Jack was killed about being under my command Beverly." he said and she squeezed his hand. "That journey is almost over we created a new family out of this, but I knew Wes was safe when I left him with you two years ago. But you're his stepfather, we make it clear, you're my fiance and his stepfather now." she said and he nodded smiling at the decision.

"But 3.5 years together, our lives were connected permanently, he knows we would want him to tell the truth if we had a situation like that now anyway. But Daniel, if he needs a break, he's always trying to make us happy right now." she said and he nodded in agreement. "But what would make him happy, only he can answer that question, but our relationship is all that matters to him." he said and she nodded smiling in agreement.

"He never let us down before, he's not going to start now, Jean Luc, but though bordering on a young adult, he still needs us right now. He stilll needs your guidance, all 3 of you, but we said this, I don't know how many times that the crew is the extended family. When you're in the field and the ship is home compared to being on earth, when you grew spent all your life in the field." she said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"My becoming his father by my adopting him, before we get married next term, if he gets hurt enough to need a medical sabbatical?" he said and she nodded. "Yes, you are always acting like his father only makes sense now Jean Luc, but he loves you. Both you and Will as a father, his father figure is you two and David now, but we always said it. That the crew is family even with the parents on board." she said and he nodded and said it then.

"Son listen to me, we decided to end the catch on rumors, but your mother and I have been acting like we are married where you're concerned. We're changing your student files for entry into the academy, and I'm adopting you now. We're getting married after you return for break next year, son." he said and they knew he nodded as he heard a smile in his tone and Beverly smiled at the decision, as they were acting like they were.

**_"Got it, dad, but we still need to find who let it out and before this gets worse, but at the moment. Mom already set my godparents in personnel, but of 1,445 people, I got ties to 70. And six other kids younger then me, not to mention a brother my own age. But that's the thing guys like the quartet don't get, your crew is your family in travels." _**they heard and Maria Kurland smiled at that gently.

"We already had that talk, as you spend the most time around us and the senior staff." She said to him gently.**_ "Yeah I know, I never lied to you before, regarding the first duty and I'm not starting now. How could I ever let you guys, or Deanna and the guys, Geordi's team, Worf's down, _****_when I knew if I do. That you could never trust me again, not going to happen, you drilled it into me for years."_**

**_"Since then, but I never lied to you before, not going to start now dad, I promise." _**he said and the group smiled proudly as they saw the look on Hanson's face in fear at that remark. "You guys doing okay in there though, kiddo?" Greyson asked and they heard a smile in his tone.** _"Yeah we're good, Jake's over doing it with the understated water pranks here."_ **He said and their trio's parents chuckled at that.

Before he could answer they heard a loud splash and then a bemused tone.**_ "We're sitting by the diving board and he just splashed us in that dive, excuse me a second." _**he said and Will started laughing. "Uh oh, now someone's in trouble right now." Geordi said as he started laughing as they heard a struggle and a loud splash. "**_Alright, sorry about that, guys."_** they heard and the two teams tried to pull it together then.

"Cadets, they still act like cubs at times." Picard said with a chuckle and they nodded. "What was that guys, we heard a struggle and a splash?" Kurland asked and they heard a chuckle as Lal answered him. **_"We threw him in the deep end a minute ago, Uncle Peter." _**she said and they nodded as both teams started laughing at that and Will signaled them to quiet down with a smile at that as Jenson said it for him at that news.

"That lake is a swimming pool in there, you threw him in the deep end of the lake?" he repeated and they heard Wesley answer that.**_ "Yeah, but we're just watching him practice his diving, but the next jump was a prank. And we're lucky he didn't fry my radio by doing it, but this was instead of a fight. And like the wolves tossed their hothead packmate in, in viewing range of the narrator and the real alpha."_**

**_"Well we just did the same thing, as _****_we threw him in the deep end." _**he said and the trio of parents nodded. "We're lucky that the pool is 10 decks deep, but a fight next to the pool before you both fall in, is going too far guys. Take it easy on the wrestling in there, before you break something in there." O'brien said as he rewound the image, so they could see what happened and the team shook their heads with a bemused look.

"God guys chill in there, we know that you're on a hold, but first explosions and now this, take it down several notches." Samuels said with a chuckle and Sheppard nodded in agreement then gently. "I think the act of acting like we did as cubs just took on a whole new meaning at the moment Robby." Sarah told him and he nodded. "Maybe, but they don't have to take their acting like our grandparents for all it's worth right now."

"But if this what training in the mountain was like and I think they over did it, as we saw Cheyenne mountain and they built a swimming pool. And into the training academy at SGC academy at the time, for training in advanced, before we created the holodecks. To train on right now at the moment, but playing around like this is going too far. And with those words in mind right now." Sheppard said with a bemused smile at this reaction.

"That really necessary kids?" Jenson asked with a bemused smile and and they heard a chuckle. **_"He started it, Coach, and frankly, there is no need for water pranks. And when I'm on the phone, so to speak." _**they heard and they nodded. "Well take it easy with the radio pranks right now, and like you said, we're tying up the line. As for time frames, you got a few days left." Will said with a slight smile gently at that remark.

"Robby?" Hanson repeated and Samuels nodded. "My real name is Robert Samuels, Bert is short for Robert, with finding the descendants of the team. That my grandfather's best friend was training, I asked the quartet to call me Robby now. But the four of us are waiting for Dan to get back and I'm a lieutenant commander waiting for my leader." he said and Greyson took charge then firmly at this as he said it to the trio gently at that.

"You still got two days left on your current planet, so we're hanging around up here till tomorrow and they bring up the next scenery. And before you guys change planets in a couple days, Wes." Greyson said and they heard a smile in his tone.**_ "Yeah alright got it, at the moment we're ready whenever you are to do it, guys. But we're ready at the moment, if you guys are gathering up the minds of our enemies."_**

**_"The guys told me their intention of getting the consciouses from the characters we're about to do battle with, but you better knock out the hosts. So we're not killing these characters for real, but their holographic doubles right now. The poison is a stand by, but our weapons are on maximum stun for that planet. We're heading for our stuff and getting undercover on that planet now."_**

**_"Just be ready to hear repeated explosions and firefights in there, on this one and 12 in there, though whoever is standing in for Tasha. Tell her the truth that if it comes to that, I'm taking the holodecks that were going down now. And using that as a secondary way to get passed whoever our opponent is. Just go ahead and tell the crew though guys, the duo are my godparents here."_**

**_"And you're my adoptive father, before you and mom get married." _**Wesley said and the couple nodded, smiling. **_"At the moment an old family friend is still another piece I hope to resolve here. But that starts twice and someone is getting the entire arsenal thrown at them."_ **they heard and he nodded in agreement. "Walker and I get why you're saying that, it's been two years and we all are still in mourning here."

"But between him and Donald, and you were on the bridge both times, and the character that has you make that choice. Said: between the security of the federation is getting arrested for emotional abuse. On top of child abuse and physical harm as they realized that they're screwed here right now. As this is a choice you can't make yet, when still in training at the moment, but remember what we talked about you can do both now."

"But just work out the best way to handle this, at times there are not 2 options or even 3, but 4 or 5. But our perp is determined to get every person on the ship, if it's like the foothold at the SGC, so focus on what we used to tell you. And draw on the years before you left for the academy once you left at the time, our years together." Picard said to him gently and Will nodded in agreement to that as he said it then to him at the name.

"Keel." he said and Picard nodded in agreement and she gave a nod to that remark gently. "Yes, the last time we saw him was 8 years ago, before Beverly and I ended up here at the time." he said and he nodded. " So to you this was now personal, but for you, Beverly and him this hurt, you all share the same pain over Jack. But Wes, he let it go, and moved on with you and me now." he said and she nodded as Picard gave a nod.

"Walker was a close friend to all three of us, Jack and us, but the last time he saw Wes was when he was 8 years old. Though that starts twice and Wes had to be the one to put an end to it, and the primary cell is us and whoever did it. Is getting arrested and sentenced to 30 years, he can't make that choice, not yet." she said and Picard nodded in agreement to that remark, his eyes narrowed firmly at the reminder of that situation.

As he turned and swiped his throat and Worf put it on mute as he said it to Will at that. "That's the next batch of training, you infiltrated the little critter's circle, before we destroyed it, but we got to teach him how to recognize a conspiracy when he sees it. And that must be what the program was made for: to prevent whoever hijacked us. To prevent it from getting it off the ship." he said and Will nodded in agreement to that.

"Case of Hathor all over again, Keel died in the service of what he believes in right now, but I know what that did to you two, Sir, Beverly." he said and they both nodded to him. "Walker was a good friend to both of us, though he mentioned Jack, I was just as close to him, repeated missions had separated us at the time. If this was what Quinn was talking about, he had every right to be suspicious." Beverly said and he and Deanna nodded.

"And you never let Remmick tried to divide us at the time, he was acting like an NID a..., wait a second." Will said as he got up and headed for the personnel file computer. "Lal, A.I., I need you to transfer to the personnel file directory up here. And search out Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick." he said and a second later she dug into it then, before the system beeped and his name appeared in the system and he read it out.

"Search out relatives that were determined to get my grandfather's best friend, Colonel Daniel Jackson Senior out of the SGC. Was Remmick born an NID descent, if he was trying to find any flaw with our crew." he said and a minute later a name flashed up and he nodded sternly. "Remmick's maternal family is none other then Woolsey himself, Captain." he said and Picard nodded in shocked outrage at that as he answered him.

"Remmick's namesake is Woolsey's half brother." Data said and they nodded in disgusted shock at the news then. "So looks like he knew that the second Jack discovered this, he was screwed in their century, but with the fact. Now, that Remmick is dead after getting infected with that parasite in our's, then his trying to over turn something is shot." Will added and he nodded as he exchanged disgusted looks with the trio at that news.

"Lovely, no wonder he was acting like that, before we realized he got hijacked, well we just ended the Woolsey bloodline by making sure. That they can't get turned into hosts and committed espionage, again at the moment. Call my second's a traitor, and then blinded himself to the flaws of his own command. The man has a significant series of mental screws loose at the current moment." he said and Will nodded sternly to that.

"Remarks of basic human rights, I see that Maddox could be one of them as well, check on it." he said and Geordi logged on to his name his name shot up and he nodded. "His ancestor, Lieutenant Colonel Maddox was the same way over demanding Omac. Omac and his people to be placed in the custody of the NID when Maybourne showed up. The lunatics are stuck up on the fact our country is the best and brightest here, Will."

"But their arrogance and bravado slaughtered millions to billions on 5 to 8 planets, all because they're playing with forces that are too damn strong for them." MacDougal said and the trio nodded in agreement sternly. "Looks like they hate being showed up by the fact our choices save billions and we care more about others. Then just our home planet with 70% of us being from earth or earth colonies." Geordi said and he nodded to that.

"No kidding, just like our conversation over the Romulans it's back to that again, and though 2.5 years older, nothings changed whatsoever. Then again, 2.5 years and aside from one spat between us that was over Sarek, we're beyond close. But Wes is a mixture of me and Daniel, to him, like to us, we love and respect you. And we don't know the last C.O. for who we felt that for." he said and Picard nodded in understanding to that news.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot that screws with me then, as Wesley was ready to beat the crap out of Stewart's double 6 weeks ago now. Wesley knows I suffer from heart problems, you all know this, but trying to prevent a case of rising heart rate. Is enough he's risking draining himself while dealing with whoever is in a debate with me here. But either way the jealousy is no excuse for causing a near fist fight in a stand off here."

"And definitely not when he was working over time, again." he said as he nodded and Worf turned it on again. **_"Dad, just go ahead and tell the crew in sickbay you're my father and you and mom are getting married. But what happened that day, that was not to be talked about again, and if they're suffering a psychosis. Well that just shot them in the foot."_ **Wesley added and they nodded in agreement then to that.

"Literally, the stupid idiots evidently don't realize that what they did is considered as close to espionage as you can get right now, son." Hammond said and they heard a firm response to that. **_"Aye Sir, so you told the crew, but the trio, they're refusing to believe you, is that it. And are now suffering a psychosis over J.J., and my mentor is the Commander and Colonel and Commander Jackson, SGA, I'm SGA."_**

**_"And the duo and quartet are NID."_ **he said and they nodded. "Yeah son, that's just what happened, we also just showed our trap to them, regarding Ra and the warhead. But needless to say they're furious we're so against their heroes when yours is our favorite officer." Hammond said and they heard a firm tone to that. **_"Well that doesn't surprise me, so far I find that Jackson was right at the moment right now."_**

**_"If you been watching the cameras in here now, I've been using what the Colonel would be teaching me in my orientation. And pretending that instead of being in the past he's with us, using his training. And I'm really enjoying what he left out for us, or you did right now, if you're not who I think you are now. And I mean all of you in that, but the training is realy giving out a workout."_**

**_"This may have turned our opponents real, but never mind that, it's dealing with it for real now. But_****_ Erica, if our Hathor tries to set up ambush traps in the public areas right now. That I know not to go in there when in the public areas, whoever reacts to that remark. And as you were my medical guardian that year now, you found your squealer." _**he said and Michaels nodded firmly to the news.

"Great that's just what I need right now, I get freed from her control and a second later after arresting whoever it was that had a secondary. I hear whoever it was that discussed that in earshot of Hanson or Marks, I'm doing your reprimand for you. With the fact Allysa, Erica and I are lieutenants as your second in command behind you. You and Eli, Beverly." Ensign Joanne Davidson said in annoyance and Michaels nodded in agreement.

"Yeah no kidding, we know someone let it out, but the question is who and did they really expect to get away with that: Were they trying to make trouble. They may say they never expected that conversation to blow over into this big a deal. But then they're not the ones who are enemies of the NID, or NID born and we are. You guys were drugged, that was not your fault, that your judgement was impaired at the time here now."

"It was clear these brats are trying to discredit him in the way that the NID tried to with Commander Jackson's grandfather." she said and Davidson, Nagel and Burke all nodded in agreement as Picard nodded. "Yes and nothing these Trust members say to me over Wesley is not changing my mind. I'm his father, so they try to wreck his career, I will destroy their's now." he said and they nodded as he changed the subject then gently.

"Geordi, Michaels spread the word around the ship, that Wesley is my son, I'm adopting him, so someone's breaking our orders has just came back and bit them in the behind." Picard added and they nodded as Michaels flipped the terminal on and added father: Picard: Jean Luc, Captain, adopted, marital status, engaged to mother, to Wesley's files. "Got it Sir, Bev, just added engaged to your marital." she said and they nodded gently.

"I don't have to ask who either of us are engaged to, we been acting like we were married for the last year that Derek's rumors just came back to haunt him now." he said with a bemused smile at that. "Too late, you been acting like his father since Aldea at the moment honey, as such. We're close to it, but Derek Hanson wants to spread rumors wait till he sees that everyone on the ship remembers this right now in that case."

"And secondly he should not consider biting off more then he can chew, he's suffering a psychosis, just like his heroes over Dan's grandfather right now." she said and he nodded as the duo nodded sternly. "Toughest and best captain and commander in the business, mess with our cub now. And the poor schmuck that does it, is getting their head handed to them later." Will said in response to that and he nodded as he sat next to him then.

"Yes and you are my son's godfather, they want to tick us off, whoever turned him into a walking time bomb is getting killed, before we throw them behind bars, Will. But we have do this carefully, where are we?" he asked and he explained that. "Just arrived, where is Dr. Bernard and Peter?" he asked and she answered that. "Peter's with Dave monitoring the back log, they're ready at the transporter." she said and he nodded to her in relief.

Just as he was saying it they saw a pyramid shaped ship appear. "**_Enterprise this is Master Bra'tac, repeat this is Master Bra'tac, do you copy?" _**he asked and Hammond slapped his hand on communicator. "Yeah Bra'tac we read you, what's wrong?" he asked and the Jaffa master his explained that. "I thought Jaffa didn't live longer then 170 years?" Hanson said in shock and Landry answered that one quickly, but firmly.

"With the tretonin, they can make it to the Tok'ra's age level of near 300 years, but Bra'tac is our age of 65 in human years, young man." he said and he nodded to the news in shock. **_"Hammond, General Carter, I got news from SG-1, it seems that Maxwell has been getting paranoid. Over the Cardassians and our treaty with them, and O'neill's cousin is following it." _**he said and they nodded to the news.

"Got it, but this is cutting it too close, but he commits manslaughter and we're arresting him for espionage and having a section 8." Addison told him and he nodded. "Great that's just what we need, first Danny and now the Cardassians, can't he take a break now. Before we throw him to Morrison next, well that just confirms what we told these kids about Johnny." Carson said sternly and the quartet paled at his remark then as he said it.

"Yeah alright stay close be ready to beam them out at a moment's notice Bra'tac, we're in the middle of a training lesson turned homicide here right now. And Jean Luc's training ensigns got stuck on the holodeck here, so we're ready for you to contact us." he said and the jaffa master nodded. **_"Who's the hasshak who did it that caused that exactly?" _**he asked and they sighed as Picard answered that question with a sigh.

"Our version to your problematic scientist that used to teach at MIT, Bra'tac, he's screwing with the holodeck and this one malfunctioned. And when Commander Data, Dr. Crusher, Lieutenant Whalen and I got stuck on the holodeck. It just happened again for our kids, thats us, his mother and me, Peter and Maria Kurland and Commander Spiner." Picard told him and he nodded with a bemused look at the news then as he said it.

**_"If we have another version to Hathor, I am returning with SG's 1 and 2 of your version, but their memories of our version activate in a year. So you are meeting my godson and friends for real as they see that your students pulled it off in one shot now." _**he said and Picard smiled. "It will be good to see you again my friend, send my best to Daniel and Tom." he said and Bra'tac nodded to the request.

**_"Indeed I will, good luck and take care, Captain, Hammond, Jacob, Henry, I will see you in a few weeks, my friends."_** he said and the trio nodded as they ended the call at that. "This is going to be a very long month if we keep having scenarios like this starting now. But worst case scenario: what do you do when you get trapped on the holodeck in the midst of survival training test?" Will said and he nodded in agreement.

"Answer: we try to work out the bugs and in the mean time the victims just make the best of the training and enjoy the safe planets they are on. When in between the dangerous planets." Geordi said in response and he nodded. "Before anyone gets too uptight right now, we don't need a shouting match getting started. And over the radio, so all of you just relax guys." Beverly said as she hit her communicator and they nodded.

**_"Captain, we're at Ra's second planet in the trials!"_** Jenson called out and he nodded. "Yes alright, Dave, I want you to hook up his generator to the system and run a few tests on it, we got 60 hours and counting. And till it's time for the clock to end right now." Beverly said and knew he nodded. "Sarah, Jim, come on we got work to do, Rick, you, Jenny and Miles stay up here." Geordi called out and they all nodded to him gently.

"Kids are recovered from the last set of injuries at the moment, but 10 days to recover from the last couple of injuries helps right now." Anenzi said over the radio and Beverly nodded as she checked her tablet and saw her son's life sign's monitor pulsing at 100%. "Yep and with it right now we just got to make sure these injuries don't get too far out of hand." Michaels said and she nodded in agreement as she exchanged looks with her.

"Will, go down and tell them to get clear of the surrounding area, Data, I want you to scan them, whoever the leader is and with him his recruits to fight the trio. So we can upload their imprints into the system as we do this now." he said and they nodded to the orders as the quartet got to work and headed for the transporter room. "Get the environmental controls checked, before we beam it up here, counting down..., now."

"Energize." he said and O'brien nodded and activated the system as they appeared and several Jaffa appeared. "Greetings Master Jaffa, I come on behalf of the starship Enterprise, but we had a slight hiccup here we need your help with." Will said and the man nodded. "What can we do for you commander, if your incoming passengers are no older then children?" the leader asked and he explained it at that remark then gently.

"Yes they are children, teenagers on the edge of getting into our highest schooling, you recall my friends grandparents: Colonel Daniel Jackson, Majors Samantha Carter, Lou Ferretti and Colonel Jack O'neill?" he asked and the man nodded. "My godson chose their training mission of using the trials of Ra as a training test now. But unfortunately that test went from training to homicide, the boys and their sister never fired a real weapon."

"My students are pre cadet recruits, and they never killed or fired the weapon off the stun setting, so with your permission. It's that we'd like to input your consciousnesses into your hologram doubles. It's we also would like to borrow the following 80 acres in your landscape, as part of the trials. At the moment, like our predecessors, they also got trapped in the trials." he said and the leader nodded in acceptance to their request.

"We get it, our chal'ti are in training from your age of pre-teenager to young adult of your older students age. The quartet SG-1 were training as you did this 50 times in training, before you switched your travels from the Chaapa'ai to ships?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah my students decided to pretend as though they're students from our predecessors time instead of ours and chose this." Will said and they nodded to him.

"I take it your holodeck turned everything real, if you're requesting these things?" his second asked and they nodded. "It did, instead of shooting or getting into a fight with you, your holographic double took your place. The system turned 9 of 16 holodecks into a ring of close to 90 miles long here." Geordi said and they nodded in shock. "And your ship is 3/4's a mile, is that it?" he asked and they nodded with a bemused look then.

"Yeah." Will said and they nodded to him. "Very well, so you just need the area we use for the trials and borrow our consciouses: to download into the system. Okay I am the new leader after my predecessor passed last year, since your ancestors dropped in. And the ten here and their friends are being the ones creating their site." The leader said gently and they nodded as Data did it chip by chip and they moved out of range then.

To grab up the scenery so they could up load it to the holodecks then. "Thank you and take care." Geordi said and they nodded. "Good luck to your cubs on their mission now." he said and they nodded as they got ready. "Miles, when I tell you to, activate the system to bring it up, before you bring us up and put us within range of this gate so, before we switch planets a third time." Will said and then said it gently to that remark then.

"Enterprise, bring it up..., now." he said and there was a flash as the area for the following 80 acres flashed and disappeared then. **_"The holodecks are full, from 2 to 9 Commander!" _**Goldberg said and he nodded. "Enterprise, four to beam up." he said and a minute later they were beamed up then. "Alright, get us in range of the planet, warp two and the system worked down in engineering." he said and O'brien nodded to him.

"Air conditioner is on full blast in there so the room is staying cold until the kids switch planets. So we're fine at the moment, but after we used this scenery, we put it on a neighboring ice planet and pick up the next." he said and Will nodded in agreement. "You know 3.3 years together, and I know he trusts you more then other member. But if you're not transferring that helps now." he said and and O'brien nodded in agreement then.

As the group then transferred their terminals into the engineering then firmly. "Captain, General, all terminals have transferred to engineering right now. So doing this every 3 days per planet as we get in range of the planets and beam up the spots. That the team are at and left for us in in training the kids." Geordi said and he nodded. "Alright, turn the ship on remote, turbolifts 2, 3, and 4." Picard said and they nodded and did it then firmly.

As Data got to work and headed for holodeck 1, which hold the core of the programming, he inserted the memory chips of the jaffa warriors they met into the terminal then. "Once the gate activates it's putting the trio into holodeck 2, leaving holodeck 1 open to us. So we can check." he said and Picard nodded as Wesley removed a medallion and put it on top of his old dufflebag and the duo followed suit and they nodded firmly to that...

**Leaving for Planet 2: Jaffa Gladiator Planet-Wesley's POV:**

"Alright, here we go." Lal said and they nodded as they loaded their remaining supplies into their bags, as they changed into their winter clothes then. And activated the gate at that. "Sahu." Wesley said and it activated on that, as they went through and appeared on a landscape much like Chulak in winter and nodded as the leader of the group. Saw them moved to them gently and he looked at the trio at that as his eyes widened in shock.

"My predecessor mentioned these uniforms to me before he passed, but your predecessors are all young adults, you are chalti." he said and they nodded. "Got stuck in the system, my Master, so we chose the only way through, by taking the trials. But we have no seed of Ra and we extended the time limit, each planet was given 4.5 days. So with permission, could we stay for a few days." he asked and they nodded gently to him.

"Very well, if you passed this test of mortal combat and we can allow you to stay for the duration in time." he said and they nodded in relief as a few packages appeared next them. "We request only one thing during this test of mortal combat, as we are all Chalti and cadets in training." Jake said and he nodded. "What do you wish?" he asked and Wesley answered. "We do it blindfolded." he said and the Jaffa nodded in acceptance.

"You do not wish to see who of us it was you slain, as you are all cadets in training, I understand and we can accept that request. Your adult peers, one of them was a android as well, if that is what you are, Chalti." he said and Lal nodded to him. "I'm his great grand daughter actually, that human looking android, he's my great grandfather. My name is Lal Spiner." she said and he nodded in amazement to that as Wesley hid a smile.

"I assume these bags and that dufflebag hold your gear for our planet, till we see you on your way?" the man asked and they nodded. "They do, but if we missed something I can guess why there is a tube on this bag for all three of us." Wesley said and he removed the tube and saw the score so far as he saw the missing item. "Guys that's what we forgot, we all forgot the same thing." he said and the duo nodded as they checked.

As they saw her helmet tinge and smiled. "If that was your lightsaber, you look like her, just as a brunette instead of a blond, Lal." Wesley said and she nodded as Jake pulled his out and they saw his color, before Wesley did his and they saw Neon Orange with blue circles on it and nodded as they got the message. "Pretend I'm in the gym with you in play, got it." he said as he saw the circles created a triangle and nodded smiling at that.

"You think that's what he's saying, just pretend you're with him in the gym after Kyle came to visit?" Jake asked and he nodded. "We started doing this all the time after grandpa did, something to link the three of us together, so though I'm training. And I chose a different color from my normal one, he decided to put the blue into it. To remind me he's waiting to keep up in doing it." he said, while looking at his helmet softly then.

"Why is that helmet in that color?" the Jaffa Master asked him. "Our gear was colored to us, but my gear when I practice with my mentor, who is like my father, was sky blue. And his is the next down in that color, my mentor dressed in red and his father in white. And with orange circles on the armor, so they got me my helmet in my color. So if these pipes are anything, it's the rest of the gear to my weapon." he said and he nodded to him.

As Wesley opened the bag and saw his helmet and nodded. "We choose the way by weapons and skills, I am a skilled fighter in another form of martial arts that carries this. My helmet is part of it, my sister is highly skilled in hand to hand combat and my brother in fencing." he said and the group nodded to the release of information given to them. "Very well, we will get the ring set up and you just prepare yourselves for it now."

"Your required weapons are given to you by us, so you just prepare yourselves now." he said and they nodded, as they watched the group start work and they carefully prepared themselves as she pulled out a martial arts kit then. "Guys turn around right now, so I can change, we're not in the gym with Worf training us at the moment." she said in a warning tone and they turned their backs to her so she could change into her kit.

As she pulled her kido with her color sash on it on and then removed her boots and socks then as she pulled on the trousers and carefully flexed her muscles then. "Okay you can turn around now." she said and they looked at her gently. "Lal you go first, then me and Jake you're last, wear the helmets and until the fight is over. Do not remove the helmets, okay, until we know for sure the character we fought, his symbiote is dead now."

"To us: this is self defense, to them it's a fight to the death, we can do this, three years training was enough to prove that. The program gave us no choice, so we do what needs to be done now, we'll be okay." Wesley said and they nodded as he took a deep breath as he looked at his helmet then.**_ 'Anbo Jyutsu, the ultimate evolution in martial arts, the game is not about winning, but about immersing yourself in the ways.'_**

**_'Of a true way of skills, remember Wes, the Jaffa have different ways to fight then we did. We been doing this for 180 years, so remember if there is a matter of opening, use the opening when you find it and take them down.'. _**Thanks dad, grandpa and I will, you trained me well, time to put the skills to the test now.' he thought to himself as he looked at her as she worked out in her skills in martial arts.

And then turned to Jake as he carefully and slowly moved with the grace of a skilled martial artist then as he too prepared for the fight then. And he got ready to start as he he took the pipe he was given and then saw the duo and smiled as he realized it it. Seeing, while screwing them together, that they created a five foot staff, he checked his bag and saw a pad with a circle in the bottom of it and smiled as he pulled it out then.

Putting it on the end of the staff, Lal passed him the last piece and he screwed it on the other end and turned it on as he swung it the way. That he did the anbo staff in play with Will when in the gym and smiled as he was back where he belonged then. As he prepared then for the fight at that...

**Engineering-Nobody's POV: **

"They got the message and forwarded the truth to them, that they got stuck in the system and they wish to do this blindfolded." Barnfield said and nodded as he, Data and Kurland exchanged looks. "Wes found the pieces to create the staff itself and is now pretending he's back in the gym with you in playtime, Will." Jenson said and he nodded. "Well that helps now, pretending he's in the gym." Picard said, smiling in relief at that.

"That's it kiddo, just pretend you're with me in the gym, to you this is self defense, to them life and death, you have everything you need. Just look for an opening and then take them, whoever it is that you are fighting, down." Will said as he watched his student practicing and knew that the Jaffa were seeing it themselves that he was beyond good. **_"Whoever fights the leader better be good, or we're dying in disgrace."_**

**_"If they spend hours practicing in self defense then whoever us adult Jaffa better be up to this."_** they heard from a member and nodded in agreement. "That's an understatement buster, we spend months to years in combat training. And the cubs just got out of basic training and our students are preparing to go into the real thing." Worf said under his breath with a bemused smile on his face as he exchanged looks with Will.

Watching them get their kits out for the fight they watched her look at her's then turn to the duo with a stern look. **_"Guys turn around right now, so I can change, we're not in the gym with Worf training us at the moment."_** she said in a warning tone and they turned their backs to her so she could change into her kit. "Yeah don't test her when she's getting changed here." Michaels said as she started laughing at that remark gently.

"I never heard her sound like that before, but don't want to get the sister ticked at you, then turn your back, before she beats the crap out of you." Sarah said as she started laughing at the warning to the duo. "They're starting!" Jenson called out and they nodded as they turned on the screen that normally hold the ship's schematics then. "Easy guys, remember, you have everything you need, just do what needs to be done."

"And leave the helmet on till you get in your tent for the night now, before you deal with the leader." Will said as he watched his students gently. "Good luck guys, be careful." Beverly and Kurland said together as they watched their sons. "Easy my daughter, find the opening in the moves and exploit, my daughter." Data added as he watched his new reactivated daughter in her first fight then as the trio watched their rivals at this...

**The Fight to the Death-Lal's POV:**

Relaxing as she looked at her opponent, she wiped the poison on her hands. "What is that liquid?" the leader of the camp asked. "It's a oil to keep my hands smooth, but the effects, like any liquid from earth, are dangerous if it enters the blood stream." she said and then said to herself. 'Though no matter how deadly these men are, they're arrogant, father told me never to get cocky and I won't, I can do this, I just can't give up."

"Alright here we go." she said softly to herself as she pretended she was in the blindfold test and fighting Bra'tac then. Putting her helmet on, she gave a nod to the man who put his on as well then, bowing to the master, she bowed to the warrior. And slapped the visor down as she activated a switch on it then. 'Same as working with the staffs, just use the sensor to do it and then aim.' she thought firmly as she heard the leader say it.

"On the count of three, the fight starts, victory means you get the coordinates and password failure is disgrace, Chalti, good luck. And one, two, three." he said and the bell sounded at that as she heard the man come at her and she quickly dodged as she heard his breathing, ducking and dodging the blows, before she ducked under a swing. As she knocked his legs out from under him, before he swung out and that was it then.

'Alright enough playing, this ends now.' she thought firmly as she ducked the swing at her head, another at her side and then jumped over the one at her legs. And then jumped off the rock and directly on his back, as she got both arms around his head. And broke his neck as she got out of range as he collapsed on the ground then. As she moved away from him as she heard the guard walk up to her and pass her the two.

As he lead her to something and she removed her helmet and gave a nod to him as she moved to sit down and sat there shaking then. "Helmet or no, I just did something I can never take back, and that's just the beginning of my fight for survival. It has just started now, Grandfather, give me the strength to handle this. For the next month and protect my brothers, watch over over us." she said to herself at that as she waited for the duo...

**Engineering-Nobody's POV:**

"Whoa, alright nice work baby, it's okay, you had no choice, in your head they are holograms, in their's they're real. Lal, listen to me, just pretend these hosts or Jaffa are holograms and only holograms." Beverly said into her radio, as she activated it in the tent. **_"I feel like I just did this for real Aunt Beverly, but three planets of this, if Wes gets hit, I got to kill to protect him."_** they heard her say and with a shaky tone.

"We get that honey, but the faster you get this over with and the faster you're home again and out of there until it switches training tests." Barnfield said and she nodded.**_ "Were you watching this and listening to the conversations, before I started?" _**she asked and they nodded. "Yeah we did honey, but that was what I meant by look for the opening and exploiting it now, we had you in training for three years, now here."

"And since you started, the boys going on three years and you had yours uploaded into your cerebral cortex when we recreated your body. Your father transferred his knowledge of combat into you now, just use that against them." she said and they heard a sigh to that. "Wesley remember what I said, they're holograms, to them this is real, to you this is training, find the opening and exploit it." Picard added and he heard it then gently.

**_"Got it dad, but we're taking the standard four to five day rest period on these planets, our next is a chance to recover from this fight. Before it's back on the job again at the moment, we'll be okay, but I'm next at the moment."_** Wesley said in answer to that and he nodded. "Good luck son, be careful." he said for all of them. **_"I will, see you soon guys, love you." _**he said and they hid a smile as he answered that.

"Love you too." Picard said softly as they waited for him to start then. "Yep, 2.5 years nothing ever changes, he's got us and the trio, the seven of us who raised him. But we just shoved back the delay and until after this ends, either May or June, I don't care. But until he's ready to leave, he stays now." Beverly said and Picard nodded in agreement. "Yes, but first we got to end this." he said and she nodded as Wesley finished his regime.

Watching him swing the staff around, they saw he was ready for what he had to do, as the double to Jaffa master nodded to him and he moved forward...

**The Battle-Wesley's POV:**

Looking at the assemble of weapons he nodded and grabbed the staff shaped like his staff and the Jaffa fighting him grabbed it's double then. Closing his eyes he went into meditation, gathering his strength for this, he then put the helmet on. And activated it as he clenched the staff tightly, he heard the same remark given to Lal then. "On the count of three, the fight starts, victory means you get the coordinates like your partner."

"And password failure is disgrace, Chalti, good luck. And one, two, three." he said and the bell sounded at that as and he ducked the swing as he used the staff. And like he did his Anbo staff then, dodging several swing he slammed it into the characters stomach, dodging the next swing he pulled a tube out and poured it all over the edge of it then. As he jumped and back flipped off a rock and over his challengers head then.

Before he aimed directly at the patch and drove it into his challengers pouch and hitting the symbiote as both came together and the poison hit him immediately. As he collapsed and Wesley heard the gong sound as he waited until the man was dead completely. As the secondary leader passed the stone to him and then lead him to the tent then. Removing his helmet, he saw Lal move to him and give her a hug then gently.

"You okay?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah not really him, his hologram, we did it, so we rest for a few days and on the next planet. And then yank the poison on planet four." he said and she nodded. "The password is Semetu." she told him and he nodded to her as one of the back up holograms passed them their luggage and they nodded. "Hey can you train us for two or three days after this, because we're going to war now."

"With Mat's Jaffa and we need a few pointers in how to deal with them, but though your god is retired, we stayed loyal to him, the titan, and the emperor, as well as the sun goddess and the celtic god of war?" he asked and the man nodded to him. "If all of you pass our test then yes Chalti, we can now, so after this planet. So you move to the next planet and keep going, but you disabled the eye of the god and the timer right now."

"So you can train without the time allotted?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah we did, but 4.5 days on each planet right now." he said and the hologram nodded gently. "Alright then we can train you for the next encounter, but as you are loyal to our god. We can train you as you are new to this as your predecessors were beyond loyal." he said and the duo nodded in relief to the news then as they waited for Jake to finish his try...


End file.
